A Magician's Psalms
by kalakauai
Summary: After the events of Arena Incident, the Investigation team took it upon their selves to investigate the Malevolent Entity behind the recent case. But during a pause in their investigation, a certain member was handed a CD music and things went out of hand when he heard a song...
1. PHASE - 00 Prologus

**Ar Tonelico x Persona Series**

**Just a random Crossover that I thought of out of nowhere.**

**I do not own neither one, they are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS**

**(A tie-in with P4, P4: Golden, P4: Arena, and P4: The Animation)**

* * *

**Phase 00: Prologus**

A young man opened his eyes to a sound of the music and, right away, saw what looks like a tower in the background outside of the window. He looked around see the room so blue and very dim. He then pointed his eyes at the two people in front of him, there was an old man who was balding at the top but still had white hair; his fingers were intertwined in front of him with his elbows resting on a small table. The other individual was a radiant woman with platinum blonde hair and gold eyes. Both were dressed formally with the man in a black suit with white gloves and the woman in a dark blue stewardess uniform and blue hairband with golden rings, black stockings, and blue heels.

"W-what? what is this place... Where am I...? Who are you guys?" Said the young man, growing concerns that he was kidnapped of some sort, He remembers sleeping in his bed.

The old man with a long nose clasped his hands together and spoke. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems that you have an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor, and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. Of course you may have met my assistant once before, I believe..."

The young man did not know what he meant, but as he look to his assistant, he started to remember a familiar woman in a dark blue steward dress. "You... hey, you're..."

The women was familiar to him, but as he was about to speak her name, the assistant did it for him, with a smile. "My name is Margaret. We have met when you, your leader, and your companions, arrive in the unique Hollow forest that time, it was about Marie?"

"Yeah... No doubt..." The young man said. He remembers how she grab his friend's hand and pull he and all his friends in the TV in some storage shack.

The room was not familiar to him as it was like an office of some sort. "What is this place? Is there something you want with me? I don't have much to offer, ya'know?" Said the young man starting to get delirious.

"I can assure you it's nothing like that; this, young man, this is Velvet Room… it is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained as he placed a deck of cards on his desk. "My, it's been a few days since we last saw a guest, as only those who are bound by a contract may enter." With a wave of the man's hands, a small deck of cards appeared on the table before him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Huh...? Uh... yeah, I guess..." The young man calm down and continued to listen.

"Hmm... Hmm... Very well." Igor spread the cards out across the desk with another wave of his hand. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows such principles wouldn't you say?"

The young man look down in agreement, thinking back. "I guess so... in a way..."

Igor continued to shuffle the cards on the desk and drew a card show a tower being stuck by lightning. "The Tower, in the upright position, shows the immediate future. It seems that a certain problematic event will happen in the near future, which comes to the next arcana."

He drew next card on the desk showing what looks like a jester with a dog. "Ah, The Fool represents a journey you shall take at your destination. As you progress through your journey you will encounter many dangerous problems that you will undertake. As you continue with a new company, the next arcana will come to light."

He then, drew another card that showing a moon on top a river with two towers and a lobster in the background "This is the Moon in the upright position; this card represents hesitation, and mystery. It seems that a catastrophe is to take place, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

"Another intriguing event in the future will happen to you." he said drawing a card from the desk, showing a skull. "This arcana represents death, but no be alarmed. This will not foretell your own death, this I guarantee will not happen. This shows your future of an event that will ultimately change one self. The inevitability of what will happen, the change that will affect the body, and the exposure of the surge you will receive..."

Igor clasp his hands "At that time, you may come under a contract and return here and your path will have multiple turning points in your destiny, during your stay, at least. If your journey goes unsuccessful, your future may be forever lost."

The young man gave Igor a taut look with a fixed expression, it sounded like he'll die. "You can't be serious..."

"Do not fret, it is our duty to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. You will not be alone on this journey, you shall make new friends along the way and your friends you have right now, they will be there for you as well." Said Margaret, cutting in.

"Not only you will affect the world but you will grow a bond with another." Igor added as he drew another card showing a big heart and male and female figure. "The choice you make may affect your journey but how ever your heart desires can be mixed with your sense of justice like two sides of a leaf. You will feel the symphony of the communication, trust, and a growing bond.

"Uh... huh?" The young man was about to say something and then he realizes his eyes becoming heavy.

"We shall attend to the details another time... Igor said, as he discards the card with a wave of his hand. The young man's eye's becoming heavier until his eyes closed shut, fading to black.

"Until then, farewell... Yosuke Hanamura..."

* * *

**"_The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope... Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."_**

* * *

(Afternoon) **Yasogami Highschool**

AACK! *thud* A teenager fell to the ground and got back up, alerted due to the tensed shock to his sides.

"Yosuke! Are you okay?" said a long black hair girl in a red school uniform.

"Hu-huh... Y-Yukiko?" Yosuke noticed Yukiko on the other side of the desk, still recovering from the shock. He, then hears someone giggling behind him, he turned his head was a familiar girl with a light green, high collared athletic jacket. "Chie? Dammit, that was you?!"

Chie burst out of laughter, it seemed that she was the prankster. "Ha ha ha... I didn't know you were ticklish, until now." She continued to laugh for a bit until she calmed down.

My name is Yosuke Hanamura, 3rd year student of Yasogami Highschool, in a rural town of Inaba. So much happened last year, mysterious murder case was on the rage during the time. My friend, Yu Narukami, is our leader of investigation, we found the culprit, and the conductor who controlled the fog that was covering the town. Thanks to our efforts we were able to save our town from merging with the TV world. It would've turned everyone into shadows, I shiver from the thought. A few days since we met from Golden week. It was one problem after another so the investigation team was back in business. Though, our friend Yu had to return home, so no activities were going on. He said that he'll get more intel from his side, so the rest of us are on standby. A couple more days past and getting a little dull recently.

* * *

(Time skip: Evening) **Hanamura Residence**

Yosuke was on his computer in his room fiddling around the internet, recovering from the shock that Chie did, pressing his sides with her fingers. "Geez... that really stung… "

The door open as his roommate came in. "Hey, there Yosuke, feeling "bear-ter?" Said his roommate with his bear pun.

"(Sigh)... Your bear puns are not helping Ted." He said to Teddie, sour expression, claiming it is not helping.

My roommate is named Teddie, he's supposed to be a shadow and was able to obtain a persona. He's been living with me and my family, my room specifically, since I just can't kick him out, so I have him working at my workplace at Junes for rent and stuff.

"Aw, don't be like a bear that woke up in middle of hibernation. They don't like it when they're-" Teddie replied only to get cut off by an irritated Yosuke.

"I know, I know... Dude, you were their when I was getting my shoes at the locker. Still flirting with the girls?" Yosuke said reminding himself sometime afterschool; Teddie chuckled as Yosuke was right. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some ice cream, I'll be right back." Yosuke headed out of the house and traversed to a nearby convenient store with his headphones on.

* * *

**Convenient Store**

He went to get ice cream at the convenient store including snacks. He went to the cashier, seeing a girl in a unique white school uniform in front of him. Yosuke was waiting until a the girl turned and looked to him. "Pardon the intrusion. But do you have any change I would like to get my fried bread?" the girl asking Yosuke.

"Fried Bread?" Said Yosuke, looking at the small package in her hand. "Huh, those stuff are kinda cheap, how about I buy'em for you?" He purchase the fried bread along with his snacks and headed outside.

"Here, your fried bread." he said, handing out the fried bread the girl.

"Thank you. Hmm... You seemed to have interest in music, am I wrong?" Said the light-purple haired girl, reaching for what looks like a CD case CD in her bag.

"Yeah, all sorts of songs..." Said Yosuke as the girl handed him the case. He opened the case glancing at the disk and concluded it as if it was completely blank. He was going to ask about it, but the girl was nowhere to be found. _"Okay... what? Where did she go...?_

Yosuke, pondering what to do. A drizzle of water then started to drop, rain began to pour. He then remembered that he has ice cream in the package. "Crap, the ice cream!" He decide to head back home.

* * *

**Hanamura Residence**

"(Gasp) for mwah?" said Teddie, excited with joy that his ice cream arrived.

"And you are a sight for sore eyes..." Yosuke saying it sarcastically.

Teddie then notice a case that Yosuke is still holding. "Oh, is that some sort of music CD?"

"Yeah, a girl gave to me near the convenient store, though, she didn't give any specifics. Her school uniform is like she's from some rich school or something-"

"A girl!? Is she beautiful? What does she look like!?" said Teddie abruptly interrupting Yosuke.

"Ah, hey get of me!" Yosuke shrugs Teddie off. "The girl just handed me the disk and disappeared. I don't even know her name."

"Well, she gave you something to listen to, you must give an effort to listen! Now play it!" Teddie in a gallant tone.

Yosuke reluctantly agreed an insert the disk in his computer. An hour past as the disk was booting up for quite sometime. He turned his head to his cellphone, looking at the time, 11:59 pm. _"Shit... how long is it gonna take... Oh, it's finished?"_ the folder popped up showing a file labeled with a few ?'s. "... Just one song? it doesn't even have a name..." Yosuke was dumbfounded.

"Hmm... seems that our mysterious girl gave us a mysterious song for us to listen to... Beary mysterious..." Said the blondie, rubbing his hand on this chin, grining, think of how beautiful it could be... "So wanna play it? Our mysterious girl must of want us to listen to it. Play it, play it!"

Despite Teddie's constant pleas, Yosuke decides to play it.

* * *

The song starts off with bells and synchronized violins playing followed by people singing in a different language.

yasra yora, ini yora...

Omnis li parge, omnis li parge, omnis li parge...

Rrha num wa...

Rrha num ra...

Rrha yant ga...

Ma i ga...

Was ki ga...

* * *

Yosuke and Teddie were conflicted, they never heard this kind of song before...

"Wha- this song is starting to get scary..." Said Teddie, as his leg started to shiver.

What the heck? I never heard this song before... What kinda genre is this ...? Yosuke said. He tried to click the stop button, but the song wouldn't stop, nothing is happening. "Wait... wait, hey, I can't turn it off, what the hell...!? The thing they both notice was the the TV in their room showing static and a word was spoken after the clock's minute hand struck 12:01.

* * *

**DOPLE...**

* * *

A loud screech filled the room, catching the two off guard, they both covered their ear from the loud screech.

Ah! AAAAAAAHHHHHH, My Ears! My Poor Ears! Teddie yelped.

"GAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Yosuke covering his ears, Tightly covering his ears, crouching down.

The screech died out and the two still recovering from the loud screech, stood up; Their ears are ringing from the loud noise.

"Huh? Is it over?" yelled Teddie, he couldn't hear anything though...

They later heard car sirens blaring across town, was the blast that loud?

Yosuke is hurt as well. "Ow... Son of a b-"

"Yosuke!" A middle aged man, who is Yosuke's father, burst into Yosuke's room "What were you thinking?! You could've made us deaf, no thanks to you Loud music!"

"Huh? Wait, dad I-" Yosuke was about to explain his story, but the thing is, he doesn't have the e evidence to back him up. The song on his computer screen was missing, with no choice he had to take the blame. "Sorry dad, I'll keep it down..."

Teddie bowed down, apologizing as well.

"*Sigh* We're sleeping, even at this hour, be careful with those speakers next time." Said Yosuke's father, leaving Yosuke's room, with peeved look on his face. "It was so loud that the neighborhood can hear it too." he added, closing the door.

Hearing that, the two went to a window, opening the curtains and then the window. Cars wailing, lights from inside people's house were on, and you can even hear people talking.

"Wow, that Was loud. Who would know such song can aggravate so many people?" Said Teddie, astonished by the song could do. Just then, Yosuke's cellphone went off with 'Chie Satonaka' caller ID.

_"Chie?"_ Yosuke picked up his phone. "Hello?

"Ugh, Yosuke, did you hear that loud screech coming from the TV?" Said Chie, over the phone.

"I was listening to music and it just happened to blare out from nowhere it almost made me deaf... Hang on, you heard it as well... It came from the TV?"

"No duh," Chie replied, abruptly. "I mean it's raining tonight and its after twelve. It almost looks like something related to the midnight channel?"

Yosuke was surprised of what Chie said. "Your serious? If that's the case then that's something we got look into."

Alright, I'll tell everyone to meet at Junes and we'll sort this out, some of us made not be come since they're busy." Said Chie. Like a daily routine last year.

"Okay, tomorrow is the last day of school so after school." Yosuke confirmed. "We should be able to work this off during summer."

"Aw man..." Chie groaned, brooding over what Yosuke said. "I won't be able to enjoy my summer break..."

Yosuke agreed, too. "Yeah... I'll get Yu while I'm up.

Chie confirmed and hung up and Yosuke dialed his friend's phone number. The phone was ringing and continued to ring until it went to voicemail. _"Is he sleeping? I guess it didn't rain over there, then._

"Is sensei coming?" Said Teddie, acting coy.

"This may be related to the midnight channel." said Yosuke, trying to call his friend again "Huh, no response. Guess he' sleeping." The brown-haired student stare at his TV, pondering. "_Did that screech really came from the TV?_" Yosuke went up to his TV, thinking how the song went from his computer to the TV. He stuck his head in the TV thinking he could check the TV world from his point of view. He noticed somehow the atmosphere in the TV world was way chili that its usual temperature and wind was blowing like crazy. _"Holy crap, that's cold!"_ He withdrew his head back out and received a chill down his spine.

"Uh, Hey, Ted... Has TV world gotten colder recently. There was wind blowing like crazy, too." Said Yosuke. The temperature is one thing, but the wind was something new.

"Huh? Well that's new." Teddie was curious. "Aside from us fighting shadow, there wasn't any wind blowing inside the TV unless... Maybe it could be that someone was thrown in."

"That could be serious. If your on the right on the mark, We're gonna have to check this out tomorrow." Said Yosuke, as he looked to his TV. _"__Another case, huh..."_

Nothing can be done right now, so they decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

(Time skip: Afterschool) **Yasogami Highschool**

All the students were running out of the campus ground excited about summer break. Yosuke was at his lockers along with his friends.

"You gotta be shittin' me! Didn't we solve the case already?" Said the tall student.

"We know that Kanji-kun, but the fact that screech came from the TV at midnight, it could be related to the case. We just got to confirm what we'll be getting into" Said Yukiko, trying to calm Kanji down.

Kanji is the tall student of this school who has bleached-blonde swept-back crewcut, grey eyes, with a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and a black tank top with flaming skull design.

"Hey, Yosuke, you said that a cold wind was blowing inside the TV world?" Said Chie, talking to Yosuke who was getting his shoes out of his shoe box.

"It was last night" He said looking at Chie and opening his shoebox. He grabbed his shoes and sat down on the floor. "I check inside my TV if something was up and it was seriously windy when I put my head was inside." He stood up and put his school shoes in his shoebox. "I asked Teddie to scout the TV world, so we'll meet him at the usual spot.

"And what about Yu?" Yukiko added. "It wouldn't be the same without our leader."

"That's the thing, I couldn't reach him, I've been trying to call him, even before school, but nothing. I don't even know what he's doing." Yosuke explained.

"Did Senpai dropped his phone and lost it somewhere? He probably stumble on to something." Kanji commented. That shocked the three students thinking that it's possible...

"Way to jinx us, Kanji..." Yosuke, showing a wistful look, as everyone sweat dropped. "... Anyways, let's meet up at Junes and hear what Ted found and bring your winter uniform in case it's That cold." Everyone agreed.

"Sure, once we finish our business, we'll see you there." Chie added and left with Yukiko. Kanji followed afterwards.

Yosuke tied his shoes and walked out open his cellphone calling Yu. When he was outside dialed Yu's number and went to voicemail again. _"Still nothing, geez Yu, what did you get yourself into..."_ He call again and as he walked up to the front gate, a girl outside of the front gate walked up to him.

"Um... hi..." The girl said. Her hair was purple with small pigtails behind her head. She seemed to be blushing in front of him, yet...

"Hi." Yosuke was on his phone, kept walking away, ignoring the girl. A quiet wind blew...

* * *

(Time skip: Afternoon) **Junes**

Yosuke was at table waiting for his friends to arrive... they had to pack their stuff for a trip that all of them were planning on. Yosuke had a soft drink while waiting and wonder what Rise and Naoto were doing. In fact, He tried calling Naoto.

A couple rings later and she picked up

"Hello?" She asked, her speech was rather jittery, Yosuke can even hear a commotion over the phone

"Naoto? it's Yosuke, is everything okay? It sounds hectic over there, y'know?"

"Yosuke-senpai? *sigh* sorry, the police station has been getting complaints about the loud noise last night. I have to help sort out the papers" Naoto added.

"Yeah, the rest of us heard that, it almost screwed my ears." Yosuke, smiled wring.

"Of course. Everyone, the entire country actually." Naoto replied.

"... What...?" Yosuke was confused, the whole country heard that? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean by that?"

"It is just as I said Yosuke-senpai, the entire country. Especially those with a TV. Ear damage, distracting noise, causing accidents, you name it..." Naoto added.

"Now that's something... Hey, before the loud screech, they heard people singing, right?" Yosuke mentioned someone singing right before that screech they all heard.

"Hmm... Yes. Yosuke, do you know something about the mysterious song?"

"Yeah, some girl gave it to me last night, she gave me a disk that had as a song file. I thought it was nothing but someone singing in a different language." Yosuke added, mentioning little more details of that night. "Did that help?"

Naoto was surprised, a clue. "Yosuke-senpai, do you still have the disk? It may be important to the case..."

"Yeah, still have it in my room. I can give it to you." He then noticed that Teddie hasn't arrived on time yet. "Man, where is he... I sent Teddie to the TV world but he hasn't met up at Junes yet..."

Did he stumble across something?" Naoto added.

"Maybe... Dammit, this is getting bad, I couldn't get in contact with Yu and now Ted's nowhere to be seen... What the hell's going on...?" He said, murmuring

"You don't think Teddie's still in the TV world? Who know what will happen if he's there all by himself." Said Naoto, worried.

"Crud... Teddie said the shadows usually attacks special people and since he has a Persona..." Said Yosuke, giving off a bad poker face. Teddie could be in danger. "Naoto, I'm going to check the TV world first..."

"You must reconsider Yosuke, If you go in alone, you may not be able to come out." Naoto worring for her friends safety.

"I know," Yosuke replied with a Straight-face. "But if Teddie's in the TV world, then I can find him and return back here, I also might be able to find something that can help. If you can get Rise to help, that'll be great... I mean, when you get the time to contact her."

Naoto sighed over the phone. "Very well, be careful Yosuke-senpai." She said, hanging up.

* * *

**Junes: Electronics Corner**

Yosuke walked up to one of Junes's big screen TV's, the one their investigation team was using last year.

_"Alright, phone check, winter uniform check, headphones and MP3 check, my weapons check, and glasses..."_ Yosuke drew his orange glasses from his pocket applied it to his eyes.

"Hmm..." Yosuke had seconds thoughts, he instead reached for his phone and dial Yu's number one more time but didn't picked up. "Dammit, not again..." He searched through his contacts and highlighted Teddie's phone number. Out of curiosity he decided to call him... A few rings past and he saw black and white ripple effects on the TV right in front of him. _"Okay... what the hell...?"_

It was all so sudden and as Teddie's number went to voicemail, so did the white and black ripple disappeared on the TV. _"__Okay, that was Definitely not normal... So he is in there..."_ He immediately text his friend's saying he's going in first to find Teddie and message was sent. "Alright here goes nothing..." Yosuke looked around to see that the coast is clear and went in the TV, freefalling through flashes of black and white. Things were going smoothly, although the freefalling part was a lot longer than usual. _"Huh, wait, I was suppose to land by now..."_ Yosuke said, wary of what's happening. He then heard a voice that sounded like himself...

"**I am thou…thou art I…"**

Yosuke tried to look around, but was only able to see black and white strips rippling upwards.

"**Thou art the one…who opens the door…"**

The next part was blinding light. Yosuke closed his eyes and covered his face with his arm, seeing how bright it was. Everything was happening quickly, the next thing was feeling wind blowing against his back. When he opened his eyes, where he is was completely unexpected.

* * *

(Time skip?: Daytime) **?**

He was looking at the blue sky and vague structures at a very far distant. Yosuke turned his body and now he was facing down towards the clouds below.

"... Are those clouds...?" He immediately jump to a conclusion, he's falling right out of the sky. _"Holy Shit! I really am Falling!"_ he thought, as his mouth was in-use for screaming with a comical expression, panicking.

A moment later he saw a brown grove and was falling straight towards it.

"AH..Ahah...! _Crap, crap, crap! I'm falling too fast, I'll die if I-... wait, if I'm in the TV world..."_ Yosuke got an idea, He's in the TV world, or what looks like it, he'll be capable of using his persona. Though he can't reach his Kunais, he remembers how his friend Yu, can summon his persona by crushing a card in his hand. Yosuke stretched his left hand out and a Tarot card appeared at his hand, showing two hands holding a flame. He yelled a word out loud and crushed the card simultaneously. "Persona!"

After Yosuke crushed the card the sound of glass broke out and a what looks like a Disco ninja frog appeared out of the white glow. "Jiraya!" The Disco ninja frog caught Yosuke and curled up into a ball taking the impact in the stead of Yosuke. The impact caused a huge gust towards his surroundings, dust picked up and debris went flying. When all was quiet, Jiraya vanished and Yosuke was lying on the ground, on his back, breathing heavily, shocked of what just happened.

* * *

**?**

"Ow... ah... man..." He picked himself up moments later and surveyed the area and wondered were he was. _"Could this place be someone's mind?"_ He thought. It doesn't look legit, the surrounding is barren and the wind is soft, small patches of grass around him and lots wooden debris on the ground. He walk toward the ledge, only to jump back away from the cliff, seeing there's nothing down below. "W-What the?! Th-there's nothing down there? Dammit, where is this place...?"

He started to collect himself and thinking of what to do next, unknown to him that something was walking up to him.

Yosuke took his glasses off, there wasn't any fog surrounding the area. "Yeah... we already cleared the fog..." He turned around seeing a intimidating clown up close to him, with white and purple all over, a weird design for the mouth, and red and blue eyes staring at him and the first thing he thinks is that he must be Teddie in a clown costume. "Seriously, Ted, now's not the time to scare anyone, right now."

"Ted?" Said Teddie?, tilted back, thinking, _"What did does he mean"_

"*Sigh* You got me Teddie. Dude, you do realize we're in a serious situation, right."

"...?" Teddie? still said nothing.

"... What, no bear puns...?" Yosuke was getting suspicious. Teddie usually gets bubbly and he's more of the comic relief character, he's never this quiet. "Hey, Teddie, I'm being serio- guh!" He walked up to what he think is Teddie but he pushes Yosuke to the ground, interrupting him, pinning a sharp scythe right up to his left side of his neck, the clown eventually sits on his stomach.

"Ted... dy? Who is this... "Teddy" person?" The person in the clown costume finally spoken, but what he heard was a girls voice.

"Oh, crap... Sorry, wrong person..." Yosuke said. It's like if he were to move, this clown would kill him, cutting his head off. _"Oh Crap! I got girl in a clown costume, having a scythe at my neck... Dammit, this is bad...!"_ Umm... Hey, do you know where I am I'm kinda lost..."

"You're not really in the position to question me." Said the girl in the clown costume, squeezing her scythe's blade into his neck. "In fact, why don't you answer my questions..."

"Guh... alright... alright, shoot..." Yosuke was still in a bind with a scythe to his neck...

"Who are you? Your clothes tells me that your not from around here. Where are you from? From what you look like, you look rather rich with those fancy toys you got, and what was that thing that covered you when you were suppose to fall to your death?" She ask, being straight-forward and such.

_"She saw me falling? Then she must of seen Jiraya..."_ Yosuke thought, loosening his hand off of the clown, he can only move his hands up to his wrists. The clown, then pressed her scythe into Yosuke neck as he grunted.

"Continue to resist, your head will roll. I wonder... what is your hair is like..." she said, threatening him. She started to pet him on the head...

_"Is... Is this clown for real?!_ Yosuke thought. He was able to summon a tarot card from his hand without the clown noticing, following a sharp pain from the scythe. "Ow ow OW! Okay, okay... uh... I'm Yosuke, Yosuke Hanamura, 17... years old, I'm from Inaba and I go to Yasogami High school...!" Yosuke answered, as the Clown's scythe backed out from his neck.

"Inaba...? Yasogami... High school...? Never heard of that.. you must be lying..." She said, pointing the tip of her scythe in front of his left eye. Yosuke's eye opened wide...

"He-Hey, I'm not lying! My life is at stake here!" He yelled. The blade of the scythe isn't connected to him.

_"Now's my chance, now or never!"_ he thought, seeing an opening. "A-and that thing you saw was my... PERSONA!" he yelled out the word, crushing the card at the same time.

"Persona? Now that's a laugh. How could a mere human possibly-" The clown girl was talking sardonically until she sees Jiraya going in for a kick, which the clown girl jumps off of Yosuke and out of the way.

Yosuke got quickly and got distance from the clown girl. He can feel the pain from the clown's scythe, thus Jiraya casting Diarama on him. "Damn, that... was too close. Your serious, aren't you...?" he said, drawing his Kunais.

The clown girl charged at Yosuke with her scythe. Yosuke jumps back multiple times dodging her weapon, parrying at the same time, she has the advantage. "kuh, '_not good...' _Alright then Sukukaja! Yosuke spots the arcana card in front of him and slashes it with his kunai, summoning Jiraya. Jiraya then, fuse Yosuke with a green aura that gives Yosuke extra speed and movement.

Yosuke tosses a kunai at the clown girl and instead of the kunai making contact, Yosuke, with Sukukaja in-effect, caught the kunai with his left hand and made a green spiraling sphere in his right hand and lunged towards the clown's chest, blasting her back to a wall. _"Whoa, I did that?" _he thought.

The clown girl got back up, The two were at odds, the tense feeling was in the air, and the sound of wind whistled.

but then she broke the silence, "I suppose this is pointless..." She said furtively, as she sheathing her weapon.

"Huh?" Yosuke wondered. The clown girl started to walk away heading west.

"This road leads to Eternus Shaft, though, I doubt you'll make it there unscathed..." The girl said, coldly.

"What? Uh, hey wait!" Yosuke called out, but the sukukaja died out and the clown girl ran off on him. "... Great, I just got here, almost got killed and now this... (sigh)" The young was wondering what to do next... Teddie is nowhere to be seen and he can't go home in any way, especially without him or Rise, so without any options...

"I... guess Eternus Shaft it is..." he started to walk west from here.

* * *

**A****/N: Trying something new, since I played both games recently. It got me thinking of ideas...**

**Pairings... that's something I'm still figuring out.**

**Quote from the above is from Nyx Avatar, _Persona 3_**

**Part of the song is XaaaCi - Noriko Mitose**


	2. The Student and the Maid

**Ar Tonelico x Persona Series**

**I do not own neither one, they are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS**

**I apologize for the long wait...**

* * *

**The Student and the Maid**

**Fated meeting? I wonder...**

**?**

Yosuke was lost. The clown girl mentioned "Eternus Shaft" but never gave out the exact location. He was wandering aimlessly and picking off monster along the way with his persona. As the coast was clear for now Yosuke sat on the ground taking a short break.

"Are those shadows? They looked too real..." Yosuke wondering out loud. He thought maybe he could contact Teddie here since the signal came from inside the TV. Yosuke took out his cellphone and try giving him a call went to voice mail seconds later. _"Did that idiot lost his phone? Oh, come on..."_ He thought. He stood up, and survey the area. "Now I'm getting a little hungry..." Muttering by himself.

As he was well on his way he met some resistance of more monsters along the way, it was getting a little more difficult without his friends. In one point of the trip, he encountered couple wolves and a Falcon Hawk, enough to prey on a single person. One of the wolves charged a him, but Yosuke deflected the fangs with his weapons, eventually, the birds dived at Yosuke. He dodged out of the way, but was not in the clear yet, more wolves were on the way. "Whoa, whoa! Ah, Dammit this is getting out of hand!"

He was about to summon Jiraya, but a shadow went over his head slashed at the Falcon Hawk taking it out. The person backflip and landed near Yosuke. "I'm surprised you were able to hold out, young man." said the person standing up.

He has long light-blue hair and has six swords on him, three on each side, purple coat that extends down to his shins, and red armor that sticks out. He looks like one of those Samurai from certain anime.

More wolves have arrived and getting ready to swarm them both.

"Hmph, allow me..." drew swords in both hands and made a firm stance and vanished. Five of the wolves attemped to pounce on Yosuke but the man appeared under the wolf slashing upward, creating a sonic wave in front of the wolves, some fell off the cliff and others scurried away.

The area has become safe for now. The samurai sheathed his swords and turned to Yosuke who is fatigued.

"Hey, uh... thanks... er..."

"My name is Luphan." said the Samurai, introducing himself. "What are you doing in a place like this? With dangerous creatures on the prowl you could've been their next meal

"Straight to the point, huh?" Yosuke muttered. _"I don't even know where to look, might as well..." _He thought, wistfully. "Anyways, I'm Yosuke. I came here to look for a friend of mine and somehow, I got into a big problem and I can't find my way back." Yosuke answered, looking depressed. "I mean, were am I?"

"You're in Great Fang, on the road between Fallen Heaven Peak and Eternus Shaft. You must have a death wish if you don't go with an escort." Luphan commented.

"... Don't remind me..." Yosuke replied, thinking back a year ago. The day they founded the Investigation team, he did say 'Nobody goes in alone'. "I was hoping to look for my friend in someplace called Eternus Shaft, is it that way?" He said, pointing to the cave. It looked dark as he thought it is some sort of dungeon.

"Yes, that cave over there leads to Eternus Shaft, I have some business to attend to in town, too." Luphan

"Town?" Yosuke wondered. "There's a town in a cave?"

"Correct... I... thought you would knew that..." Said Luphan. It's common knowledge to everyone.

Yosuke rubbed his head smiling and laughing weakly, in response. They both delved into the cave to see glowing crystals. After a few battles along the way, Luphan raised a question to Yosuke as he was yelling for Teddie in the area.

"Your not from here, are you...?" He said.

"Huh...? Yeah, your right... everything happened so quickly and I wound up there. I swear, I'm so gonna give that dumb bear a piece of my mind when I find him..." Said Yosuke.

"Your friend is a bear...?" Luphan inquired.

"Huh? No, no, it's actually a person in a bear costume. He comes with annoying bear puns to boot." Yosuke corrected.

They continued to walk on the path, Luphan added another question that came out of nowhere. "Then perhaps... you know what a Reyvateil is, yes...?"

"Raven... tail...? Wait... are you talking about a bird" Yosuke replied.

"Absolutely not!" Luphan yelled, alerting Yosuke. He regain composure after a few seconds. "(sigh) The Reyvateils are an special race of people who have the power of transforming sounds into energy, they have ability to use song magic."

"Huh, 'Song Magic'? Like singing a song in order to cast magic?" Yosuke following up with Luphan's statement. _"__If that's the case, Maybe Rise could be interested..."_ he thought. "Though, birds can sing too, chirping in the matter." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Reyvateils are not as organic as you think..." Luphan muttered.

They continued to walk and as they turned around from a corridor they saw in a few miles, lights illuminated in one spot.

* * *

**Eternus Shaft**

As they both arrived in Eternus Shaft and now in the townsquare, Yosuke was in awe, what a dark and bright place for a town. Luphan had to business here so they had to go their separate ways

"I'm surprise, to think there would be a town inside a cave." Yosuke commented.

"Your here safely, for that I shall take my leave..." Luphan said, walking in another direction.

"Right, you got business here, thanks for the help, Luphan." Said Yosuke followed by the sound from his stomach. "Ugh, after all the fighting, I could use something to eat..." he said wincing.

Luphan looked at him with pitying stare, started to get irritated. "Hmph, Now that is just pathetic..." He said grabbing a pouch in his pocket and tossed it to Yosuke.

Yosuke caught the bag, opening it to see what look like coins. "Huh?"

"Here's the cole you need for a room and a meal. You won't be getting anything from me any more. Luphan stated.

"Cole? Is that currency here?" Yosuke asked.

Luphan stared at Yosuke with such a deadpan expression. "... You really are not from around here..." He mumbled. "You should be fine from here on out. I have a busy schedule, so good day." He said and left.

"Whoa, did I annoy him that much? Then again, I never heard of Eternus Shaft before..." Yosuke said to himself. He looked around, seeing how unique this place is. "I guess place is a best bet..." He said as he started to walk.

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

Yosuke continued to inquire for the missing Teddie, but no hint of where he can be. Out of luck, he purchased bought a small plate with a few beef sticks.

"Damn, no luck... I thought this place could've been a best bet..." He said, leaning on the fence. Yosuke was about to take a bite... *_Crack_* "Huh?" the sound of the metal bar started to break away from Yosuke weight. "Ah Crap!" Just when things were calm, even his plate went out of his hands as he fell.

The next thing he notices was all black. Yosuke was able to move his feet and felt like he was up side down. _"__I-is this a trash can...? Aw, Come on!" _He thought with a angry face (Can't even make it out what he's saying since his head is in the trash can). He struggled to get out of it and all he did tilting the trash can on its side. "Argh, This sucks!" He yelled.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!" Yelled a girl.

"(Huh, hello? Hey, could you get me out of this. Ugh, Help!)" Yosuke tried to a all for help, but it was kinda hard for the girl to make out what he said either way, the girl helped him out.

Later, Yosuke was wiping junk off of him. "Ah... Dammit, could this day get any worse..." He groaned in pain

"Other than you smelling badly?" The girl joked.

"Hey, I'm seriously having a bad day here, I don't need... that..." He stared at the girl annoyingly, but what he saw look like a maid.

She wore a blue top with baggy sleeves. She had a tight mini-skirt on. She had a white thigh length stocking on one leg and one dark blue thigh length stocking on the other, purple hair that is in small pig-tails. It seemed that she is just as surprised to see him too.

Yosuke backed down, see how cute the girl is dressed. "Uh... Sorry, thanks for helping me out there."

"Um... No problem... she said, with a stolid look and then gradually changed to a hostile glare. "Now that this has been taken care of, your gonna have to help me!" She yelled at Yosuke.

"H-Huh?" Yosuke confused of what the girl is talking about.

"Just when I was about to be on my delivery, You scared me and made me drop my ingredients! I had to deliver them to my client and you came out of nowhere!" She stated

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yosuke asked, dumbfounded. "You had your stuff in 'Your' hand and 'You' dropped it, how is that my fault?"

The two continued to argued until a middle-age came out of the building. "Finnel, what are you doing?" She said.

The girl named Finnel turned around. "Auntie Leu" She said walking up to her. "This clumsy weirdo here was going through our trash can and he ruined my delivery bag." Finnel complaint.

"Wha- oh, come on!" Yosuke was being victimized so he walked up to Auntie Leu to tell her his story. "She's a total liar, I just happened to fall from the floor above us and dropped into the trash can by accident! This clumsy idiot was the one who dropped... whatever it is...!" he stated.

The two were still arguing at the same time, Auntie Leu raised both hands in front of Yosuke and Finnels faces. "Enough!" she said, she turned to Yosuke. "You must be hungry, come in. Finnel, could get a menu for this young man." She asked. Finnel reluctantly agree and guided him to free table.

* * *

**Yokkora Bistro**

Yosuke was eating in a bistro, there he also explain his situation he's in and other recent events that happened. The listener, Auntie Leu, was shock that he fell from the sky and almost got eaten by monsters outside of town. He finishing the entire plate. "Man, that hits the stuff." He said, putting down his chopsticks.

"Thank the goddess that your okay" Said Auntie Leu. "If Luphan hadn't been there, I dare not to think of what would happened to you, Mr. Hanamura." She commented.

"Now that's just one of my problems, my idiot friend has gone missing and I got no leads to back it up to my mascot bear..." Yosuke sighed.

"Ah, yes, your friend that's in a bear costume?" Auntie Leu inquired. "I'm afraid that we haven't seen someone like that here. We only have a mascot maid." she said referring to Finnel.

"Uh-huh..." Yosuke cheerless.

"Perhaps I could help you in a way..." Said Auntie Leu, which got Yosuke's attention. "You did interrupt Finnel's delivery and the package is supposed to be delivered to another town."

A short pause, and Yosuke caught the idea. "Oh, You mean, I may find my friend in another place and deliver your package at the same time?" Yosuke answered. "Sure, I'll help. So what do I have to deliver?"

"A basket of ingredients. I was going to send Finnel to Blue Canyon Hamlet since my friend requested an order. Maybe you can start your search there." Said Auntie Leu.

Finnel came out of the back with basket, suppose to be the parcel. "Auntie Leu, I got a new batch to take to Blue Canyon... Hamlet... huh?" Auntie Leu walked up to Finnel.

"Ah, Finnel, good timing, could you and Yosuke take care of the delivery?" She ask, at Finnel's surprise.

"What? Why do I have to bring that dummy along? Finnel complained.

"Geez, that's the reaction I usually get..." Yosuke glowering over the fact. "Besides, you're to blame too, your the one who dropped it."

They both glared at each other, making Auntie Leu laugh. "This actually reminds me of my husband... we both were at odds when we were younger..." She said reminiscing. Finnel and Yosuke sweat-dropped. Auntie Leu got back to the subject. "Finnel, your a Reyvateil, you may have the ability to sing, but you need to be protected while you produce song magic. You will need to bring him to since his friend may be at your destination." She added.

"Huh? Oh, so, your a Reyvateil?" Yosuke asked. "In other words, you can sing magic spells, right?

After hearing that, it seems that he doesn't know what a Reyvateil is. "... Are you sure he's safe?"

Hearing that, Yosuke gave off a pitying look on his face. "(sigh) Look, sorry, I don't know as much when I got here. I came here to look for my friend, and this place was unexpected... Can you please give me a chance?"

"Uh... Fine, I'll bring him..." Finnel confirmed. "But no funny business alright?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Said Yosuke. "I guess we're partners... in a way?" he smiled weakly.

* * *

**Blue Heaven Trail - Cave**

An hour passed they met up at the Enterance. "We just got to take this road, the Blue Heaven Trail. This way leads to Blue Canyon Hamlet, alright?" Finnel explaining the details to Yosuke. "We should be able to make it there before nightfall.

"Nightfall? Is it that far?" Yosuke wondered

"Yep, other than climbing, jumping off cliffs, and also dangerous monsters along the way." Finnel boasted. "Having cold feet already?"

"Oh, please can even take on shadows anytime." Yosuke replied, just that he noticed something weird. _"Wait, I haven't encountered any shadows yet..."_

"Shadows...?" Said Finnel, doubting Yosuke. "Chasing shadows and fighting monster are completely different, you know?"

Yosuke conflicted of Finnel's bleak expression. "I-I know how combat works, just let do my thing, alright?.

"Yeah, just to let you know, I'm going to be vulnerable to the elements when I sing, so you better your job okay? Said Finnel, still doubting her partner.

Yosuke and Finnel traverse through the cavern. Next to note, there wasn't any monster popping up and it was strange since there was nothing around and was too quiet.

"... Huh... That's weird..." Said Yosuke, looking around.

"What's up Yosuke?" Finnel asked looking back at Yosuke.

"Was there supposed to be monsters lurking around here? I know they don't approach villages and towns, but this place seems too empty..." Yosuke, was concerned.

"It's... probably normal..." Finnel mentioned. "Maybe someone could've came here recently and swept the area."

"I guess so..." Said Yosuke, feeling relieved.

"We should still keep moving, more will come here later on." Finnel stated.

As to her response they continued to walk along the path, until they see a light going out of the cave.

"Is that the exit?" Yosuke said covering his eyes since the light was bright.

"There is only one road- Ahh!" Finnel's conversation was cut off from the monsters ambushing the two in front.

"Whoa!" Yelled Yosuke, getting caught by surprised by these familiar enemies, 2 Pesce and 4 Hableries...

"Wha-... these thing appeared out of floor... What are they!?" Finnel panicked.

"I think... they're shadows..." Yosuke stated. _"So they do show up? Damn..."_

"S-Shadows...? Said Finnel. "Oh, so you were serious..." She added with a bad poker face.

"Ah, never mind that." Said Yosuke, He drew his kunais out readying for battle. "We're gonna have to fight, ready?"

"Alright!" Finnel replied. "I'm going sing, make sure you protect me, Yosuke!" she said, then the song filled the whole cavern.

* * *

***EXEC_HYMM_BATTLESPHERE/.#Finnel extracting**

"..._ This song magic...?"_ Yosuke thought looking back at Finnel, he was confuse, although cute in some way, the beat of the song seemed legit. "I guess it's better than nothing..." He said turning his head towards the shadows, charging at them.

Four Hableries were closing in on Yosuke and he jumped back running around and slashing at behind one, yet it avoided Yosuke's attacks and another attempt to lick behind his back. Yosuke got out of the way. to make things worst, the shadows surrounded him and started to encroach on him.

"Ah, dammit, now your asking for it! Come Jiraya!" A Tarot card appeared and Yosuke slashed it, summoning Jiraya appear along with a strong wind blew away the shadows giving Yosuke and Jiraya space to recover.

"I'm purging!" Finnel yelled, though Yosuke didn't understand what she meant but when he turned to Finnel.

"Purge...? Huh...? Uh..." What Yosuke saw was pieces of Finnel's clothing started to disappearing her arm clothing and skirt, leaving Yosuke's mouth open, his face turning red, even the shadows were staring too.

"F-Finnel, y-your clothes...!" Yosuke stuttered.

"Huh... W-what are you doing you pervert?! Pay attention to the enemy!" She yelled.

"Wait, wha-?" Yosuke didn't quite catch that

The Pesces flew and started to dive at Finnel, but Jiraya caught both of them, just in time. Finnel in standing in awe seeing something that was never expected out of Yosuke.

"Uh... Hey! Have the big guy throw these two to rest of them" She order, Yosuke had Jiraya throw the the two pesce shadows towards the Hablerie shadows, coincidentally knocking all three down.

A Hablerie charged at Finnel with saliva drooling on his tongue, just when the shadow attack Finnel, Jiraya flew over her, using Sonic Punch. "Geh... You okay!? Said Yosuke asking Finnel behind him.

"Yeah," Finnel replied. "You better duck, quick!"

Yosuke struggled to look back because of Finnel's purge, What he saw above her was a small person, a half-naked fairylike person with dark crimson hair and cat-like feature of a tail and ears, with, somehow, a paper bag covering its face. it extends its wand with a bunny head aimed a light to the shadow.

"Wha- oh crap!" Yosuke saw the danger and jumped out the way. the masked, half-naked, cat-like fairy sets off a huge fiery wave, incinerating the shadow, she missed one. Yosuke notices it and had Jiraya fuse his power in Yosuke's left hand, charging a green spiraling sphere. _"This is... Ha ha, Hell yeah!"_ Yosuke charges at the last Hablerie in an attempt to strike the shadow. "Garudyne!" Yelled and as the sphere connected, the blast forced the shadow splatter on the wall, defeating it. No more shadows are left, so the battle ended.

* * *

(After the Battle)

As everything quiet down, the two were silent to their surprise. For Yosuke, seeing how her song magic has her stripping a few pieces of her clothing. To Finnel, seeing Yosuke using an ability to summon a giant disco ninja frog, she thinks "W_ho does_ _that...?"_ This was an Awkward silent. Though, Finnel was the one to break it.

"So... what the heck was that thing you summon, that... Disco Ninja frog...? She asked.

Yosuke turned to Finnel, all clothed again, but he was still blushing from what he witnessed. "Uh, M-me first! What the heck happened to clothes just now? I saw your arm clothing vanished from the light, that and your... Mini-skirt! I mean what just happened!?" Yosuke complained, flustered with his face red.

"Wh-Why did you have to bring that up you pervert!" Finnel said in retort.

"Don't act like it's me who's the pervert. Your the one who stripped out of your clothes, especially in the middle of battle!" Yosuke stated, agitated from the scene.

"I-it's because its necessary for stronger song magic!" Said Finnel angrily and her anger simmered down. "It's special technique that I can use to increase my powers. The more I... strip... the more powerful I become... I think...

"Uh-huh..." Yosuke said, with a disgusted look, trying to process what she said into his head. "Is that even normal for a Reyvateil...?" He asked.

"Agh, look it's extremely embarrassing experience for me, so let's drop it at that, you weirdo!" She said fast walking towards the exit.

"Why don't let me fight the monster myself? if it's that bad, You don't need to do 'that' for me..." Said Yosuke, catching up to her.

* * *

(Time skip: Afternoon) **Blue Heaven Trail**

The bright light faded down as the sight became clear. The color on the clouds became orange dictating that the sun's going down.

"Whoa, afternoon already? Even the path is getting darker." Yosuke commented, as they both crossed a bridge, looking around.

"Blue Canyon Hamlet is half way there so take the path down the path." Finnel mentioned.

They followed the path down, as to Yosuke's suggestion, Yosuke & Finnel worked together to take care of the monsters coming there way. They both would take turns on their battles Yosuke fighting by himself with his persona on his suggestion and the next fight they work together. By Yosuke's idea was because of Finnel's purge, later on he would get used to it.

They both got to a safe spot Finnel noticed Yosuke getting very exhausted from the fighting. "You don't look so good." She said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ugh... My feet is starting to hurt..." Yosuke groaned. "Are we almost there yet..."

"Yes... uh..." Finnel was looking at Yosuke, he looked like have was going to pass out. "Why don't we take a short break? We're near the Hamlet so monsters shouldn't be anywhere here us."

Yosuke agreed and they both found a tent to use. Yosuke was so weary since using his persona was tiring.

"I'm surprised you can get tired after a short trip." Finnel commented.

"Seriously, how IS that a short trip? Even those monster can be a problem, if it were not for my persona..." Yosuke complaint.

"Persona...?" Finnel raising a question mark.

"Hm...? Oh right, you mention Jiraya before, the persona I summon in battles?

"Jiraya? Ah... yeah, that! How were you able to use that kinda of power? Your can't be a normal human if you can do that..." Finnel mentioned.

"What makes you say that?" Said Yosuke, in disbelieve. "I guess it's because... I'm human, that I can unleash my potential."

"I guess so..." Finnel frowned. "Still, how did you get the ability to summon this "persona"?

All of Yosuke's expressions went bleak. "Uhh... I... I had to face something that I never wanted to face. Look, it's a sad past, I really don't want to get into detail..." He said. The silence was in the air until Yosuke's eyes gotten heavy. "Hey, you think I could take a quick nap...? All this is making me tired..." Yosuke lied down on one if the mats.

"Tired already?" Said Finnel. Yosuke was lying down, about to sleep.

"Just using a skill is tiring. Jiraya is a part of me, so he gets injured, I get hurt too..." Yosuke mention, before he was out cold.

* * *

Everything was black due to Yosuke's exhaustion. _"Ah man, when did I get so weak?"_ He thought to himself. He was supposed to be in good shape, but the atmosphere here was very different from the TV world. He was sound asleep, but then he heard an uncanny voice similar to Yosuke's.

**"You put on a good show, pretending to be carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause your terrified of being alone."**

* * *

Yosuke got up immediately, as if he saw a ghost. "Uh, wh-what the hell?!" he yelled, with a grave expression on his sweaty face. "What the heck, I though I was over that..." He said, wincing, thinking back.

After Yosuke finished reminiscing, he then notice Finnel is no where on sight. "Huh? Finnel?" He said, wandering where Finnel is. The package is still here in the tent. He went outside of the tent with the package in hand. Seeing how the sky is purple as if the sun is setting behind the mountain.

He looked around but she was nowhere to be found, he even called out for her. "Geez, where that idiot go...? Yosuke asked himself. He turned around and noticed a note on the tent. _"This note... Finnel's?"_

Sorry, I have some business to take care of, so could you take care of the delivery for me? I'll see you around, thanks! Said the note.

Yosuke was dumbfounded. "... And she piles the chore on me... great..." He groaned.

Walked a few meters away from the tent and he could see lights sparkling from a few miles.

"Is that... Blue Canyon Hamlet? Huh, that's good, I could probably find a place to sleep." He said and looks to the package. _"Yeah, gotta take care of this first..."_ he thought.

Yosuke looked to the distance of Blue Canyon Hamlet and thought to himself. _"__Once I find Teddie, we'll have to head back home and tell my friends about this situation. I'll have to apologize to them later."_

Some steps later he heard some monster behind him looking for something to eat.

_"Oh... Shit..."_ He thought and bolted towards safety with the package at his chest while the monster were in pursuit for Yosuke. "AAAHHHHH! Finnel, where the hell are you!" Yosuke yelled, running for his life. _"This world feels entirely different than the TV World or someone's mind, it could well be a different world. I gotta find Teddie, fast!"_

* * *

**A/N: That's all for the prologue. On the to the main course.**

**Now figuring out the best reaction of Yosuke's when he encounters Mute... ;p**

**As the title stated, I'm making a Yosuke x Finnel pairing. Now what to do about him in Finnel's Cosmosphere...**

**Oh, and another thing. Does anyone know the AT: Qoga character's Arcana? It'll mean a lot to me if anyone could help. Especially ways to explain battle and songs during fights.**

**What I mean to say is: Which arcana is best suited for the characters of AT: Qoga?**

**Btw: The rest of the Investigation team will wonder where those two are and even the P4 protagonist/Yu Narukami is still, currently, out of the picture.**

**R&R please.**

*** EXEC_HYMM_BATTLESPHERE/.#Finnel extracting by Haruka Shimotsuki**


	3. PHASE - 01 Gamma Sublime

**Ar Tonelico x Persona Series**

**I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS**

* * *

**PHASE 01: Gamma Sublime**

(Morning) **Blue Canyon** **Hamlet**

"Yo! Aoto!" A middle-aged man, with black hair and red robes, came into a room only to find a young man with white hair sleeping on his bed, snoring... very loudly. "Son of a..." The middle-aged man came up to Aoto, still laying on his bed. "What do you think your doing, slacker!? You're burning daylight!" he said, smacking him on the forehead.

"Ow!" The boy, Aoto, got up from the pain, glanced at the middle-aged man and then glared at him. "What the...!? Steeps!" the boy yelled at the middle-aged man named Steeps. They seem to be having a nice conversation...

"Don't you talk back to me. I must of ruined a really comfy nap. You were snoring pretty loud there kid." Said Steeps, who was in a very choleric attitude. "Now why aren't you busy working on the temple!?

"I finished it a long time ago!" Aoto said, peeved at Steeps.

"You what!? That's pretty fast..." Said Steeps, with one of his eyebrow up, surprised.

"Hmph, I've been a steeplejack for 5 years now." Aoto boasted, with confidence. "It was a piece of cake. I finished it before breakfast.

"Hmph, Looks like you've gotten a little cocky, too. Alright, kiddo, I'll give ya something else to work on." Said Steeps, getting choleric.

Aoto was dumbfounded of what Steeps said next. "... Huh?"

"... Go fix the damage to Paper Scissors that was cause by a mudslide we had last night." Steeps ordered.

"What the hell? You just came here to give me more stuff to do?" Aoto retorted.

"You said you liked heights, right? It's just outside in front of the house. Look, I have to check on my guest back at the Inn, just go fix, alright?" Steeps said with stern attitude and left.

Aoto, sitting on his bed, groggy from working last night, did not budge an inch. "Damn... this is annoying. *yawn* I'm so tired... Alright, I'll get on it, right after I take this nap..." He said, oblivious of what will happened...

* * *

**In this world, it has been said that in ancient times, "Lyrics" possessed extraordinary might. People belived that these "Lyrics" were the hands their mother used to embraced the world, so the continued singing. ****However, all of that is ancient mythology now.**

* * *

(Earlier, last night) **Paper Scissors**

Yosuke was lying on the ground, face flat, on the stony surface. "I'm done..." He said dozing off. He still has the basket of ingredients. He was about to shut his eyes, until he heard someone yelling. Yosuke's eyes widen, got up in a few seconds and saw a Pesce shadow coming for him. "What the?! It followed me?" He said, he drew his kunais, but the Pesce rammed Yosuke to the side by surprise and knock both Kunais away leaving him unarmed. The shadow flew around Yosuke and readying to dive at him.

"I don't think so!" Yosuke crushed the tarot card in his left hand and opened it to form a green spiraling sphere in his hand. He charged at the pesce, connecting the sphere to the shadow. "Garudyne!" He use the skill and blasts the pesce to a wall, smashing the shadow, splattering dark specs in the spot.

There was no more enemies left, to that, Yosuke dropped on the ground. "Dammit, I can't keep this up..." His vision was about to fade until he was disturbed by someone.

"Hey boy, what are you doing on the ground?" The man said. Yosuke looked up and sees a a middle-aged man, with black hair and red robes. "It's not healthy to sleep around here." He said.

"Easy for you to say." Yosuke muttered. "I don't have a place to sleep and I have to take this to someone here." He added, holding up the basket of ingredients.

"Huh? Hey, I was waiting for that!" Steeps yelled.

"Whoa, this is yours? From a person named Auntie Leu." Yosuke said, flinching from the yelling. He handed over the basket of ingredients.

"Leu... I see..." Steeps muttered. "Hmph, it took you long enough, why were you late?" He said, coldly.

"*Groan* I had to walk from Eternus Shaft, it took me the entire day to get here, actually..." Yosuke replies.

"You did what? Couldn't you have gone on the airbus, instead?" Steeps mentioned.

"An airbus... W-what?" That shocked Yosuke.

"Yeah, the was an airbus terminal at Eternus shaft. Didn't you know that?" Steeps inquired.

"I... did not..." Yosuke answered simply.

"Geez... Well, those things were harassing us. We were able to kill those and you killed the last one..." Steeps said, directing to the mudslide. "Small damages like these should be repairable... Go to Sakura Village Inn, you can find a bed there, just head back into town and to the building to the right."

"Um... Right... Thanks..." Said Yosuke, wincing. He then headed to the inn to sleep.

* * *

(Time skip: Morning) **Sakura Village Inn**

Yosuke was refreshed the next day. He's eating breakfast at a table. To his surprise, the meal was awfully cheap. He's in deep thought, thinking of the current situation.

_"I slept overnight and ate breakfast in the TV world... Or__ is this place even the TV world at all? _He thought. The best thing he could've think of was that this could be another world perhaps... But that would be over thinking it.

As Yosuke was finishing his meal, Steeps came in looking for Yosuke, he spotted him at a table and walked up to him. "There you are." He said.

Yosuke look up seeing Steeps taking a seat. "Your that man from last night. Yeah, thanks for the directions. I'm Yosuke Hanamura." He introduced himself

"I'm Steeps if your gonna ask. A head steeplejack of this town." He too, introduced himself. "By the way, how did ya get here? You must've came here with someone..." He inquired. He ordered a cup of coffee.

I was supposed to deliver your stuff here with my reyvateil friend, but she disappeared half way over to this town. I'm kinda worried..." Yosuke said, with a troubled expression.

"A reyvateil? She not with you? Hmph, they're still aren't that reliable these days..." Steeps commented. He then took a sip from the mug.

"Unreliable? What do you mean, is there something bad about them?" Yosuke asked. It seem these reyvateils have some sort of a bad reputation...

"You don't know? What, you got amnesia or something?" Said Steeps.

"Well sorry for not knowing anything..." Said Yosuke with sarcasm. "Seriously, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You're not from around here aren't you?" Steeps wonder. "All you should know, that Clustania is the top dog of this tower, of Great Fang." He mentioned the tower at the distant. "I suggest that you keep a low profile, if you don't want to end up like Leu's husband."

"Huh? Did something happened to them? I didn't catch what happened when I got there actually..." Yosuke said.

"It happened a few days ago." Said Steeps. "That idiot was hoping to join a rebellion group, but was killed by Clustania's assassin." He said which made Yosuke sweat drop. Steeps stood up, tossed a bag of more cole in it and was about to head out. "Thanks for the package and be careful out there. Seeing that your not from Great Fang my suggestion, keep a low profile or something..." He added and he left.

Yosuke was still sitting collecting and connecting thoughts._ "... And I got myself into a heap of trouble. I didn't even ask him about my friend..."_ He thought. He got up and pulled some cole to the table and headed out. "... Well, better than nothing, I guess..."

And Yosuke Hanamura went out into town to search for his friend.

* * *

(Time skip: Daytime) **Paper Scissors**

Yosuke Hanamura, still has not made any progress.

* * *

"Agh, What the hell!? frickin' narrator's jinxing me?" Said Yosuke, fuming steam out of himself.

* * *

He was staring out at the sky thinking what he should do next, since no one knows the whereabouts of Teddie. In details, an idiot in a bear costume. He was gazing at the tower in the distant. "Damn, nothing here... I guess I made an effort to even inquire something..." he said to himself. _"Someone said there's more places than this Hamlet and Eternus Shaft. Ciela Gate and... Archia...?_ I guess I'll try those places..."

When he turned his head, what he saw widened his eyes. A man, in a lab coat was lying face flat on the ground and a girl wearing a pink smock, on her knees in an attempt to treat the severly wounded man.

"Kh... I regret... that this is the end if the line..." Said the wounded man, struggling to speak to the girl.

"Mr. Kiraha, please be all right!" The girl. The man was hardly breathing gasping for air.

"What the... Uh, hey is he going to be alright!?" Yosuke said running up to the wounded man. He looked at the man's wound. "Damn, that looks serious...!"

"... Run away..." He said, coughing up blood.

Another voice dropped in. It sounded like some girl was talking in a deep tone. "Give it up already! It's over..."

Before Yosuke could look, a leg came right at his side, sending him sliding towards the wall. "Gah...!" Yosuke slid toward some toolboxes, surviving the force that sends him sliding on the ground. He got up, the kick wasn't that lethal, as he looked at the attacker, he was disgusted at what he saw. "Oh... god, what the hell...?"

What he saw was a big person with bulging muscles in... a girly dress. A muscle bounded guy, cross-dressing... Even his face was... distinguishable. "Out of the way, punk. I'm on a busy schedule, so buzz off!" He said.

"What? You kicked me to a distant before you say that? Not very lady like, you friggin' cross-dresser...!" Said Yosuke, in retort.

"C-Cross-dresser?! You... Asshole...!" Said the cross-dresser, two more reyvateils arrived.

"Sgt. Mute. What are you doing? We got orders to capture the girl." Said one of the soldiers.

The big macho cross-dresser was named Mute.

"Stop bossing me, I know that! It seemed this little brat needs to be taught a lesson!" Said Mute. "I don't know who you are boy, but your dead when I'm through of you. He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, I'll pass..." Said Yosuke, panicking. He stepped back a few steps and surveyed the area for a weapon. He seemed to dropped his kunais last night._ "Shit, my weapons, where did I dropped them?!"_ He thought. He looked to the girl, only to see a blond swordswomen, drawing her sword.

"Be on your guard, sir, they are getting ready." She said.

"Huh?" Yosuke wondered what happened to the other girl.

Just before the situation heated up, a person came out from his house "Hold it!" The guy said, and rushed towards Yosuke and the girl's aid.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" Said Mute, everyone in the area directed their attention to the boy.

"That's my line, bro." The boy said. He seemed to be the same age as Yosuke himself. "Noble Clustanians, all aloof inside the Tower... Whattaya want in our Great Fang village?

"Clustanians...?" He said quietly. _"Crap... Are they after me...?"_ he thought.

"That's none of your friggin' business, you little pipsqueak! Just get the hell out of my way and you won't be next in line!" Mute said.

"What!? You're the one who's WAY TOO GIANT, moron! A man's worth isn't only measured by their size, you know!?" The boy argued, in retort.

"... Yeah, he's right..." Yosuke followed. "Your huge. I mean, a guy, cross-dressing...? Kinda lame, dude..."

"Man... guy... cross-dressing...?" Mute is processing what the two said and came to an conclusion. "You guys calling me a dude...? Do you cretins need your eyes peeled!?

The boy: "... Huh?"

Yosuke: "... What?"

Mute was getting more annoyed... "What makes you think such a beautiful and graceful girl could be a dude, you punks!?"

"Dude, your muscle are way huge, that dress is so small, and your face is dead give away! Save your hairstyle, to say the least." Yosuke commented.

"I call 'em like I see 'em!" the other boy answered quickly.

"I'm a girl, you little pantywaists!" Mute angrily admit it in retort.

Yosuke wasn't sure... I mean, comparing 'him' to Kanji? "I seriously doubt it..."

"Butch, don't make me have to settle this the old fashioned way!" The boy said getting ready.

Yosuke looked to the boy next to him. "Man, you're really gonna go through with this...?" Yosuke said with a troubled look.

"Y-You guys are..."

Huh? …Oh, I'm Aoto, I'm just a good samaritan." He introduced himself. "I don't know what's going on here, but I can't allow a Clustanian to trample over our sacred soil. So...I'll help you out."

"Yosuke Hanamura... if anyone ask..." He, too introduced himself, seeing not a lot of people paying attention to him.

"... I appreciate the reinforcements. May I ask a favor of you both?

"Umm..." Said Aoto and Yosuke was listening in.

"My limit draws nigh. Can you help me vanquish my enemies? Afterwards, I ask that you two look, after... this maiden." The swordswomen requested.

Yosuke: "Maiden?"

Aoto: "Who are you talking about?"

"You will know soon enough. Can I count on you two?" She asked.

"Alright. I don't know what's going on, but we won't let you down." Said Aoto with confidence.

"Right, I have no idea what's going on... Wait, what?" What Aoto said caught Yosuke off guard.

"Dude, you were getting your ass kicked. Didn't you need help?" Aoto asked.

"Yeah, I guess... She did kick me in the arm." Yosuke mentioned. "Alright, I'll give you guys a hand." He whispered back to Aoto.

"What the hell are you punks mumbling about!? Mute yelled at the three, catching their attention. "Bring it on already!

"Huh... Ah, crap!" Yosuke saw Mute coming towards them.

* * *

***EXEC_CUTYPUMP/.**

The song coming from Mute was... very extreme... the sounds of electric guitars drumming around.

_"W-What the...? Is this Punk rock or something?" _He thought. It did came out by surprise. "What is that, Song Magic?" But before any answer came to mind, Mute picked up a boulder and threw it at Yosuke.

"Yosuke, Heads up!" Aoto yelled at Yosuke, seemed to be spacing out.

"Huh? ... Aaahhhh!" The boulder crashed land at him but he dodge out of the way. The boulder is huge, enough to crush someone. "...Shit, he's serious...!"

Aoto charged head on and kept swinging his tool at Mute, Mute in return lobbing punches and kicks at Aoto. _"Wow, they're really duking it out with each other..."_ He thought. "Maybe..." Yosuke opened his left hand having his arcana appear, crushing it. "Masukukaja!" sound of breaking glass in the air. The effect went to Aoto too.

"Huh? Whoa!" Aoto felt a refreshing breeze coursing around him. _"I feel lighter than usual..."_ He thought.

"Aoto, I'll get him on the back!" Said Yosuke running head on towards Mute with flashing speed.

"What the Hell!? Mute yelled. He tried to punch Yosuke, but he vanished in front of him and Yosuke had the jump.

"Gotcha!" Yosuke jumped behind latched himself on his back. "Aoto, now's your chance! Get him while he's... uhh..." What he felt in his hands were very soft on Mute's chest. "Huh, what the... Ugh..." What he felt was his breast... "Wait... these are..." Before he says anything else, he was caught and pulled by his hair. "A-AaHH!" The pain was awful.

"How... Dare... You!?" Mute grabbed him with his one big hand, lifting Yosuke by the hair. "I said I was a girl, Asshole! Didn't you catch my drift!?" He sai- _screw it_, "She" said.

"Guh! Ah! Okay, my mistake!" Yosuke said while struggling.

"Let go of him!" Aoto bashed his weapon in Mute's stomach, releasing Yosuke from Mute's grip and they both got some distance from her. "That looked painful..." He commented to Yosuke.

"Ow... No kidding... I thought He- Uh, She was gonna pull my head out...!" Said Yosuke, agonizing from pain. "... Okay, you wanna charge at her again. You do feel lighter, right?" He said as he recovered.

"I'm game, ah, so that was you?" Aoto asked. "Keep it up!" He ordered as he charged at Mute again.

"Alright!" Yosuke got the idea and crush the Tarot card as it appeared.

"Why you!" Mute charge at Aoto, attempting to punch him but Aoto veer off to a different direction, due to the Sukukaja effect. "What?!" She thought she got Aoto but he vanish and kept slashing away around her. She then, suddenly got kick from the back. "Dammit, I'm not falling that aga-!" She believes that Yosuke was going to do the stunt again, but what she grab was leg of something taller than her. "Huh, What!?"

Everyone was caught by surprise. Aoto, the swordswomen, and the other reyvateils.

"Uh... That is... What is that?!" Aoto stuttered, looking at the giant with a flimsy suit with a golden V on its chest, a red scarf, frog-like ears, and pairs of golden ninja stars on its hand and eyes.

"My... Persona. Ah, my leg... Ow..." Yosuke said, feeling the pain that was transfered from his persona. "Jiraya!" He called out to his Persona. Jiraya lift his leg up in the air while Mute still had hold on him. He started to shake her off.

"Aoto, I'll blast her to the air. Wanna finish her off?" Yosuke said to Aoto.

"Alright, shoot." Aoto replied. they both agree for a plan of attack.

Jiraya kept shaking his leg until he sent Mute flying upwards, spinning in mid-air.

Aoto jumped into Jiraya's hand and gave Aoto a boost in the air. Aoto struck the spinning Mute down to the ground, making a small crater.

Aoto and Yosuke are victorious, cutting the Song Magic to a close.

* * *

(After the battle)

Mute was down on her knees, humiliated after her defeat.

Damn! What happened...!? These punks are no ordinary kids!" She said, and then glared at Yosuke and Jiraya, floating behind him._ "That thing! It's with that human?!" She thought._

Aoto was breathing roughly. "*huff* *huff* What's wrong? Out of Song Magic? A Reyvateil without Magic is pretty useless." He said, languid in fatique.

Mute was getting pissed. "Urrrgh! Don't underestimate me! Come on! I'll kill you both with my magic!" She said trying to get up, but was so unbalanced.

"You sure about that? You look pretty beat..." Yosuke mentioned, with minor hostile tone.

One of the other Clustanian soldiers was assessing the situation. Two humans were easy picking, but with that big thing backing them up, they weren't ready for this, a strategic retreat is good option.

"Sgt. Mute, please stop! If you keep this up, we're all going to be put in the brig!" Said a clustanian soldier.

Mute darted back at her with a blackish expression. "Shut up! You don't give me orders!" She yelled in retort.

"This is not good! Don't let her ruin our mission! Retreat! Retreat!" the other soldier ordered. The two grabbed Mute in both arms and retreated.

"Hey guys! Let go of me! Let go of my hand! You brats, you're not gonna get away with this!" Mute threatend them with a serious tone. She even loosen an arm and threw a stone at them, but where she aimed at, missed the boys, but directed at Jiraya's... crotch.

*smack*

"Uuh-huuuh!" Yosuke made agonizing sounds, pressing the pain at his own crotch, dropping down to his knees, and his forehead face flat to the ground. Again, the pain was transferred from the persona to the user.

"Whoa! Yosuke, it actually hurts you, too?" Aoto asks, sweat-dropping about what he witness.

"Yeah, no duh..." Yosuke said in different tones in each words, still in pain.

The tension wore off...

"Who are they?" Aoto wondered.

"You... got me..." Yosuke replied, recovering.

"Please take care of the rest." Said the Swordswomen.

But before the boys said anything else, a bright light flashed from the swordswomen, The woman in armor vanished in a burst of light, and the other girl was in her place.

"Whoa...!? What's going on!?" Said Aoto, getting caught by surprise.

"This girl... It was her?" Yosuke thought out loud, and went to aid her.

Aoto didn't have much time to worry about that right at the moment, though, because her companion was in even worse shape.

"Yo, hey Gramps, are you okay!? What's your name, mister!?" He asked.

"I'm... Kiraha... *cough* *cough* *cough*" the old man was coughing out a lot if blood.

"H-hey! You're gonna be alright! I'm taking you to the hospital..." Aoto said, trying to lift up Mr. Kiraha.

Don't waste your time. I won't survive anyway. Just...take care of...Saki.

"Saki? Is she this girl here?" Aoto asked.

Yosuke was caught by surprise. The girl's name was the name of someone he once loved and passed away. "S-Saki...!?" His voice stuttered to name. _"A__h, shit... that name..."_ He thought in depression. "So... that her name, huh..."

"... Indeed. She's on the lam... The Clustanian Army is after her..." Said Mr. Kiraha.

"The whole army...!? Why!?" Said Aoto by surprise.

Even Yosuke sweat-dropped. "W-whoa, and for one girl? That's practically overkill!" He exclaimed.

"... Oh... I must give you this..." Mr. Kiraha brought out a necklace and handed it to Aoto, who is somehow familiar with it.

_"This necklace is the same as my father's keepsake... But why!?"_ He thought.

"Uh, hey... Is he going to alright...?" Said Yosuke, worried sick.

"... Please... give this to my... son..." Mr. Kiraha said with his dying breath.

"Son...? Who is he and where can I find him!?" Aoto asking him, the question was wasted since Mr. Kiraha was not moving an inch.

"Oh god..." Yosuke murmured. Seeing Kiraha's in that position, obviously that he's...

"Hey, Gramps! Hang in there! Hey!" Aoto started to shake him, but it was no good. "He's dead... What should I do...?"

Before they could think things through, though, the girl began to wake.

"Huh? Oh hey, she's awaking up..." Yosuke said, feeling somewhat relieved.

Saki: "Hmm..."

"Hey! Are you alright!? Who are you...?" Said Aoto, asking the girl as he walked to them.

Saki: "... Hmm...?"

There was an awkward moment. As confusing as things were for the boys, they were even more so for the girl. "... Kyah...!" Saki palmed Yosuke in the nose and fell on his rear.

Yosuke: "Gah... Ow..."

"Wh-who are you two? Wh-where am I?" She questioned, agitated by surprise.

"Don't you know anything?" Aoto tried to inqure.

Saki, surveying her surrounding, then glancing at Mr. Kiraha's body, widening her eyes of the shock. "Mr. Kiraha...? Mr. Kiraha! No... Please don't die! *sob* Wahhh!" Tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"You... Was he your..." Aoto tried to get what Mr. Kiraha was to her.

"... He was always protecting me, even all the way out here. He's my savior." Saki said crying in dispair.

Yosuke was adjusting to the atmosphere. "We... couldn't do anything to prevent his death. I'm sorry..." Yosuke apologized in a despondent frown. Even Aoto was speechless.

Moments later a couple men arrive looking for Saki.

"Saki!" a man called out to her. An acquaintance of Saki's.

"Saki, run! The Clustanian Army is already looking for you in the village!" Said the other man, frightend. He then notices a body lying down. "Um…? Whoa! Someone's dead…!

* * *

**No proper descriptions were on these men. So I'll add A and B to them.**

* * *

"This is... Mr. Kiraha! Wait... th-this can't be true! ... He's dead!?" Said Man A

"... He was... killed by the Clustanian Army..." Yosuke shamefaced. To see someone die in front of him is just terrifying.

"... Damn those skunks...! They'll stop at nothing...!" Man B grunted

"... Please take care of Mr. Kiraha...!" Aoto told the men with a determined look on his face.

Man A: "What…!?"

Yosuke: "H-huh?"

"Let's go! We have to get out of this village!" Aoto suggested.

Saki wasn't sure though. "But..."

"Just come with me! I'm Aoto! He entrusted your safety to me!" He quicly introduced himself.

"! Aoto..." With no other choice, she agreed to his plea.

"Hurry! You can still catch the bus!" Said Man B. "Go to the Bus Terminal!"

"Right." Aoto confirmed, he then turned to Yosuke. "Yosuke, your coming with us!" He ordered.

"Huh? Wait, why?" Yosuke asked. That came out from Aoto unexpectedly.

"Dude, your obviously not from around here and that giant... thing..." The word sliped Aoto's mind.

"... My Persona." Yosuke reminded him.

"Yeah, your... Persona... Anyways, you might as well come with us. With the Army swarming around..." Aoto added.

"I... think I got the picture." Yosuke said, getting the picture.

* * *

**Blue Canyon Bus Terminal**

Yosuke agreed and tagged along. They rushed through town to where their means of transportation should have been waiting, but there was nothing there.

"Uh... this place is the bus terminal, right?" Yosuke asked Aoto.

"Yeah but," Aoto answered, coming up the steps, but something wasn't right. "... Huh? That's weird. There's usually a bus or two waiting to go.

Yosuke groaned. "Aw man... what should we do now...?"

They weren't alone however.

"What's up, Aoto?" Another teenager came up to them wearing a set of headphones, black and yellow color cap, a black long-sleeve with yellow strides on it, and mixture of white and gray colors on his pants. He seems to know Aoto.

"Tatsumi." Aoto

"T-Tatsumi?!" Yosuke was surprised, Aoto having a friend with his friend's name and all...

"... Do I know you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Um... No, Not really..." Yosuke replied, quietly.

"Who're these two Aoto, lovebirds or something?" Tatsumi asking Aoto.

"No idiot! I just met them." Aoto retorted.

It even annoyed Yosuke as well. "N-Not even close!" He exclaimed. "I just met them both as well." He retorted.

"He's Yosuke and her name's Saki." Aoto introduced them both to his friend. "She seems to be in some trouble." He added.

"Oh yeah? ... She doesn't look happy. Are you alright?" Tatsumi asked, but Saki said nothing.

"Let me introduce you guys to Tatsumi." Aoto said.

Saki: "Tatsumi...?"

Yosuke: "Hey there."

Tatsumi: "Sup."

"Friend of yours?" Yosuke asking Aoto.

"Well... kinda..." Said Aoto, smiling wryly. "He's sort of... an acquaintance of mine. He's been V-Board training here for a month." He included.

"I see... Nice to meet you…" Saki said quietly.

"V-Boarding...?" Yosuke whispering to himself.

"You guys waiting for the airbus?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah... But I don't see one..." Aoto answered, looking around.

"Hey, have you seen any Tatsumi?" Yosuke inquired.

"I've been surfing here all day, and I haven't seen one today." Tatsumi answered.

"What? Was there an accident or something? Are the drivers on strike?" Said Aoto.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tatsumi complained.

"Aw, damn... we gotta get out of here before they catch up with us!" Yosuke grunted.

"They? Someone's after you guys?" Tatsumi asked on the subject.

"Uh... Well, we're kind of in a real big jam here." Said Aoto.

"What happened?" Tatsumi questioned.

Before any answer was given, a couple clustanians soldiers spotted the group.

"There she is!" One said as they both confronted them.

"Crap, they found us!" Yosuke muttered.

**"**Hey, brats! Give us that girl!" The soldier ordered.

Yosuke: "Uh..."

Aoto: "Request denied."

They all turned their heads to Aoto, confused in a matter.

"What did you say!?" The other soldier said, surprised.

"I said, 'I won't let you lay a finger on her.' I'm not gonna repeat myself." Said Aoto, glaring back at them.

"... A-Aoto." Said Saki, worried about him.

Yosuke somehow knows what's gonna happen next. "Oh boy..." He murmured.

**"**You dare defy us? You surprise me." Said the Clustanian Soldier amused of what Aoto said. "Alright, we'll take her by force."

One loud whistle from her mouth and few more Clustanian soldier arrived to the scene.

"Shit... They're like a swam of bees!"

"Yeah, obviously!" Yosuke wincing at Aoto annoyingly, thinking this was his fault.

"Want me to help?" Tatsumi asked.

Aoto: "Uhh…?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I hate when a bunch of people gang up on a few." Tatsumi quoted. "Plus, you always help me find good V-Boarding spots." He added.

"... Alright. I'm counting on ya, Tats!" Said Aoto.

"You've got it." Tatsumi replied. He took out a what looks like a one-hand buster sword...

"Yosuke, can you cover us with your Persona?" Aoto looking back at Yosuke.

_"Persona... what...?" _Tatsumi thought.

"Got it! Persona!" Yosuke yelled out, summoning Jiraya. He pulled his headphones over his ears.

* * *

***Chaotic Dance **(Headphones on)

"Who- that boy! He can call out that thing! Take him out!" A clustanian soldier ordered. One loud whistle rang in the air and Type 1's appear flying everywhere surrounding the boys.

"Huh!? Mechs...?" Aoto shrugged with his tool in hand.

"We'll see about that! Magarudyne!" Yosuke and Jiraya simultaneously flick their fingers and Green air compressed within his group and then a huge blast blew away most of the Type 1's and some Clustanian soldiers. More soldiers arrived and counter-attacked.

The Clustanians produce song magic and fire beams of light at Aoto and Tatsumi, as they both braced for impact. Yosuke had Jiraya jump on front of them and blocked the attacks.

"Ow...!" Yosuke pressing the pain in his chest that was transferred from Jiraya. Even his Persona was breaking down in static. "Hold on! Masukuksaja!" He boosted his allies with speed before he withdrew Jiraya.

Tatsumi, let's go!" Aoto yelled and they both charged at the Clustanian soldiers. Hacking and slashing at them while on their toes.

Yosuke still standing waiting for an opportunity to appear... "Huh... Whoa!" A soldier came from the side so suddenly and started attacking him. She kept kicking and charging up her song magic.

Yosuke manage to dodge all her attacks, funny how he knows how to dodge Chie's kicks, back then. When an opportunity arises, Yosuke crushes the tarot card and produces a green spiraling sphere and rammed it into her stomach.

"Sorry...! Garudyne!" He called out unleashing a blast sending a soldier flying in the air. In a fight for his life and he kinda feels bad. The atmosphere is very different from fighting shadows. He looked at Aoto and Tatsumi fighting away at the soldiers, they're serious about fighting. "Ah hell... Magarudyne!" The blast sent more Type 1's flying, but more mechs and soldiers kept spawning around them.

"Not bad, you kids. I can see how you guy beat Sgt. Mute. But, how much longer do you think your spunk will last?" A soldier asked.

"Hmph! Bring it on, morons!" Aoto taunted them.

"Geez, they're like a endless stream!" Yosuke quoted.

**"**Would you still say that knowing that your continued defiance will make your entire village suffer? Said a Clustanian soldier said, looking down on them. "If you keep disobeying us, then you're going to force our hand." She said with additional Type 1's appearing.

"Crap, more mechs…?" Yosuke complaint.

"What!? You cowards…" Aoto glared at them.

"This is your last chance. If you don't want to become hamburger meat, I suggest you give her to us." The Clustanian soldier warned them.

"Aoto..." Saki looked to Aoto, worried.

"Dammit... once I've decided to protect someone, I can't just cop out on them!" Aoto stated.

"Easier said than done, Aoto! Even we can't hold out longer!" Yosuke whispered to him, mentioning the condition of his persona.

"...Hey guys, we hafta..." Tatsumi tried to mention the situation but...

"W-wait! P-please let me help you! Saki is a Reyvateil. I can help you!" She informed them.

"You're what!? A Reyvateil!?" Said Aoto, surprised

"A Reyvateil? That's nice and all, but their's a huge army in front of us!" Yosuke alerting Aoto and Saki, about the army in front of them.

More Clustanian soldiers and Type 1 mechs piled on the platform, surrounding the four into a corner.

"Wha- Damn! This is getting us nowhere!" Aoto grunted.

"They outnumber us a millionfold! We're kind of screwed here." Tatsumi reminded.

"... Aoto... Yosuke... Tatsumi…" Saki, feeling guilty, because of her these men are in danger. She was thinking of what to do next. "... I'm sorry, Everyone!"

Aoto: Saki?

"... I can't cause any more trouble for you guys. I'll hold these ladies off, so please escape in the meantime!" She suggested.

The boys confused of what Saki was saying. "You can hold them off!? I understand that you're a reyveteil, but how!?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll say a prayer!" Saki answered.

"A... prayer!?" Tatsumi replied

"... Saki, we're fine. I'm not going to lose to these..." Said Aoto, but was cut off when Saki clasped her hands together.

"Please... give me power..." Saki prayed "Please give me power!"

* * *

***Song end** (Headphones off)

A bright light flashed after. They witness Saki's prayer in action, but what they saw was jaw-dropping. Pieces of her clothes disappeared in the light starting with her smock, then her pink tank top, and finally, most of her undergarments leaving her stripped down to bra and... panties.

Aoto and Yosuke's eyes widen, their jaw hanging and their speech stuttered.

Aoto: "H-huh!?"

Yosuke: "What the-"

"Please... Please save us!" Saki plead everything around them was blank white.

They all flinch from the flashing light and the next they knew, Saki was lying on the ground with barely all of her clothes off.

* * *

**Not all of them, that would've been an overkill.**

* * *

The boys turned their attention to the army that was actually a huge pile of pieces of cakes. What ever Saki did, turned most of the Clustanian soldiers and Type 1's into cakes.

"What!? They've all been turned into cakes!" Said one of the surviving soldier, gravely shocked.

"Uh... We better retreat for now!" Said another soldier and they both left.

Even the boys were in a state of confusion, between Saki being half-naked and her power to turn people into cakes.

"What was that!?" Aoto questioned.

"Dude, I have no idea!" Yosuke replied, shaking from the shock. "Who turns people into cakes, anyways!?" He added

Even Tatsumi was speechless, or probably assessing what's going on. Aoto turned to Saki who is still unconscious on the ground.

"Hey, Saki! Saki!" Aoto calling out to her, but no avail. Saki was still out like a light bulb.

Err... We better get out of here. Hurry!" Said Tatsumi getting Yosuke and Aoto's attention "We're gonna have to take a hike since the airbus is unavailable." He directed.

Yosuke: "R-right...!"

Aoto: "Y-yeah!"

Tatsumi led them off the platform with Aoto carrying Saki and Yosuke came up from behind, covering their backs still. Over several minutes later, they left Blue Canyon Hamlet.

* * *

**Blue Heaven Trail**

Tatsumi led Aoto and Yosuke to a small camp where Yosuke came by earlier.

"Huh? Oh hey, the camp site is still here." Yosuke commented.

We should be safe now. Let's rest here for a bit." Said Tatsumi

Aoto and Yosuke agree and went into the tent. Aoto laid Saki down on a mattress and gave her some space and led a conversation with the other guys.

"What the heck's going on? She turns the Clustanian soldiers into cakes and then she was... n-n-n-" Aoto tries to comprehend what he witness.

"Naked?" Yosuke fluently said to Aoto, saying what he was trying to say.

"... Y-Yeah..." said Aoto, blushing.

Later, they hear Saki getting up from the mattress.

"... Hmm..." Saki woke up finding Yosuke sitting on the ground and Aoto and Tatsumi standing around "... Ah, Aoto..."

"Oh, Saki? You're awake." Aoto said with relief.

"Wh-what did I do...?" Saki asked

"Don't you remember?" Yosuke inquired.

It seemed she didn't remember what has happened recently. In fact, the more they questioned Saki, She told them that she has lost a lot of her memories. The disguise as a swordswomen, the reason Clustania is after her, and even Mr. Kiraha. It seemed Saki couldn't remember quite a lot of things, in fact.

"... I'm sorry. I really can't remember..." Said Saki with a cheerless expression.

"Maybe she has partial memory loss from all the shock." Tatsumi suggested. Yosuke agreed as well.

Aoto was thinking, _"She doesn't remember anything... hmm..." _He decides to bring something up. "So... you don't remember saying that you were gonna pray and then getting n-n-n-naked, either...?" He asked.

Yosuke and Tatsumi gave off a dumbfounded, chagrined look at Aoto, with exclamation marks on their heads.

"*Gasp* … Aoto, you pervert!" Saki slapped Aoto in the face from the embarrassment. It was painful. "I-I'm really sorry, b-but, you embarrassed me so suddenly..." She apologized.

"Pffft... You seem to remember that pretty clearly..." Yosuke commented, laughing quietly.

"That's so boo of him..." Tatsumi said, disappointed at Aoto.

The conversation went on. Saki mention that she's a caretaker of children at a place called Ogai. She doesn't know where it is and no one else knows of Ogai either. Tatsumi recommends a Reyvatologist, medical doctor for Reyvateils, that hails in Eternus shaft. Before anything else Tatsumi had a question in mind "... I have a question."

"Y-yes. Please ask Saki anything." Saki waiting eagerly for his question.

"Are you some kinda special Reyvateil? I've never seen a Reyvateil who can turn people into cakes before." Tatsumi asked. Though, that question came by surprise to Saki

"Uh...!? Well... I don't know. All I know is that every time I say my prayers, the Goddess helps me." She answered. "I heard that Saki has the 'power to perform miracles.'"

"Miracles...?" Yosuke said, thinking back a while ago. _"How is turning people into cakes a miracle...?"_ He thought.

"Well, whether the Goddess really helps her or not, it's a fact that a miracle did happen right before our eyes. Tatsumi stated. "But anyway, let's go to Eternus Shaft and see the doctor."

"Th-thank you very much! I'm sorry for the late self-introduction. I'm Saki! Pleased to meet you!" She greeted herself to them.

"Alright. I can take Saki home safe!" Said Aoto, smiling.

"It'll take a good while to get to Eternus Shaft, so why don't we camp here and head out in the morning?" Tatsumi requested.

"Good idea." Yosuke agreed.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

A group of Clustanian soldiers were regrouping for a situation report, it looked like Mute sucking up to a younger women who seem to be the commanding officer of Mute's.

"I understand the situation. You made quite a scene and you have nothing to show for it." She said.

"I-I'm sorry, General. There was a couple extremely formidable men in the village. One was far beyond the limit of humans and the other one can summon that giant... Disco ninja frog or whatever it is...! Said Mute, trying to explain what happened.

"That's your excuse?" The General asked. "I entrusted you with the entire legion, and you were defeated by a couple of strangers?

Mute: "But... that was..."

"The mission I gave you was to secure Saki and bring her back to the mainland. Do you remember?" The General interrupting Mute. "I specifically told you to make sure there wouldn't be any casualties.

Mute was trying to explain but couldn't bring up anything...

"I don't want to hear your excuses. This is your last chance. Do not fail your next mission. If you do, I'll relieve you of command and demote you back down to private." She threatened Mute who was terrified of the punishment. "I have another matter I must attend to, so I cannot leave the mainland. You must bring Saki back."

"Yes, General!" Mute confirmed. As her general left Mute's sight she then punched a wall and made a small crater in it. "...Kh! Those little pipsqueaks I'll never forgive them!" She growled.

Back at the General perspectives she seem curious about the report of 'the human who can summon a Giant Disco Ninja Frog'. _"_This _thing... could this be the similar to that other one that appeared back home...?"_ She thought.

* * *

(Time skip: Evening)

Yosuke, Aoto, and Tatsumi were waiting outside while waiting for Saki to finish brushing up for bed.

"Man, today was horrible... Are the Clustanians always like this?" Yosuke asked them. Though, Aoto and Tatsumi weren't amused from the question.

"Are you serious? You were there in the middle of the whole thing and you didn't know that?" Said Aoto, nagging at Yosuke.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Yosuke retorted back at Aoto. "I haven't been here before and it's been two days since I arrived." He mentioned.

"... Are you serious? You aren't from Sol Cluster?" Said Aoto, mentioning his world. He seem more curious about who Yosuke really is. "Okay then... where are you from? I never seen those clothes before..."

"Is my clothes a dead giveaway?" Yosuke, sweat dropped. When Saki came out, He describe to them where he's from, what he is; most of the details he can offer, but neither Aoto or Saki, knows a thing about it.

"Japan...? Inaba...?" I never heard those places before..." Said Saki

"Me neither." Aoto followed up as well. "Did you hit your head or something...? He asked.

"Right... this totally makes sense..." Yosuke sighed, since they don't get it at all...

"Alright, my turn." They turned to Tatsumi, especially since he's been quiet for quite some time. "It's about that Disco Ninja Frog you summon in battle, are you a Persona user?" Tatsumi asked.

His name is 'Jiraya'! Geez, Why does everyone call him tha-" Yosuke complained, but was cut shortly of what Tatsumi said. "Wait, How'd you know that!?"

"A... Persona user? What's that?" Aoto asked. Saki was also confused. "You know something about him, Tats?"

"A Persona user, a person who can use his other self for many things, like just recently in combat, he helped us with the situation back there?" Tatsumi mentioned. "What we saw out of him, was his manifestation of his psyche. Their specialty is fighting shadows, monsters and so forth. Also if his persona gets damaged in way, the user will get hurt too. Tatsumi added.

"Shadows, huh?" Aoto kind of got an idea... "Oh, so if his persona get hit on the head, the pain can transfer to him and his head will hurt?" Aoto said, snickering.

"Real Funny! What kind of reference is that, you Jerk!?" Said Yosuke annoyed by Aoto. "Ugh... Look, we should just go to bed, don't we have something to do?" He said to them.

"Alright, alright..." Said Aoto, laughing weakly. "Me and Saki will go in first." He said, Saki agreed and went into the tent first, though the rules were that they had to split the sides of the tent space since it's a mixture of a few boys and a girl.

As things quiet down, Yosuke and Tatsumi were still outside. Yosuke wanted to ask him how he knows something. "Not that I want to force you, Tatsumi, but how did you know about the shadows and persona." He asked. "I mean, two days here, and no one knows about me."

An answer came to mind with a small smile. "... No one of Sol Cluster, No one 'here', at this tower, knows of your existence." Tatsumi explained. "People at another tower hails a group of Persona users as heroes who help saved their land from destruction." Tatsumi told Yosuke.

That caught Yosuke's attention, "Wha- wait, You're saying another group of Persona users came to this world?" Yosuke getting to the point.

"... Yeah... But that was a couple years back." Tatsumi said with a sad expression. "They disappear on us and I haven't seen them since..."

It seemed that a group with personae were somewhere in this world sometime ago. It didn't stop Yosuke's questions"... Any ideas who they were...? he asked.

"It's been a long time, I don't know much... I think they call themselves... SEES...?" Tatsumi answered.

"Hm... Never heard of them, where I'm from..." Yosuke frowned. "Ah, we can do this later. I'm going to bed, night Tats."

I'll keep watch, then." Tatsumi replied. Yosuke went into the tent and Tasumi sat down and stared into the sky. _"It's been a while since I seen a persona user. He probably has friends somewhere else too..."_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: (Sigh) Late a usual... Well I did my best to describe Yosuke's reaction to Mute and 'what a trap', I forget, did he really touch 'those' or are those muscles... I should've made some more comedic ideas... I didn't know ****ad-libbing would be difficult.**

******I got some ideas for inputting Arcana for Qoga characters...**

******To let the viewers know, I'm going along with the story.**

******Aoto: Magician - Not a bad idea right?**

******Luphan/Ayatane: Magician (Reversed?) - For some reason. I thought it'd make some sort of sense...**

******Sakia Lumei: Justice - "Knight of Justice!" ur thoughts?**

******Saki: Star - food for thought?**

******Finnel: Lovers - ... In a way... YES!**

******Mute: Empress - hmm...**

******Cocona/Tatsumi: Chariot - ...? Strong personality... I guess...**

******Akane: Strength - She is very emotionless, whereas emotions is not needed for her...**

*******EXEC_CUTYPUMP/. - Au (Gusya Ningen)**

*******Chaotic Dance - Motoi Sakuraba (Okay, I thought this battle theme would make the battle more realistic...)**

******R & R!**

******Btw: About Yosuke and the Wild card... Hate to say but, He will not be getting the Wild Card in this story, I actually got something else in mind for him... soon...**

******Thou may take a long time, but hang in there!**

******(... The part at the end of this chapter... Yep... Ad-********libbing. Not really coincidence...)**


	4. The Assassin, Klutz, and a new Persona

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**The Assassin, the Klutz, and a new Persona**

(Morning) **Blue Heaven Trail**

Yosuke was groggy when he woke up, he had to sleep on the ground since there wasn't enough mattresses to sleep on. He even played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Aoto to see who gets it, last night and Yosuke lost.

"Are you okay, Yosuke? Your arm looks stiff..." Saki asked.

Yosuke was sleeping in an awkward position last night, sleeping on the ground and all...

"Ugh, sleeping in the ground here is so stressful, I couldn't sleep at all..." Yosuke answered, with his back aching as well.

"It can't be that bad... I had to sleep in work sites." Aoto commented.

"Oh please! Your body more attuned to your construction stuff." Yosuke replied annoyingly.

"It's a lot lively today." Said Tatsumi, while Saki giggled.

The road to Eternus Shaft was not as long, but it was still hazardous. Monsters had been appearing in greater and greater numbers, the last time Yosuke came by. Luckly he had company to help him rid of wolves and poms in their way. As they got up to a ladder, the ground began to shake beneath their feet. To what's going on, they see the source in the distance.

A giant flying emblem-looking thing is flying in the air, which spooked Yosuke.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that thing!?" Said Yosuke getting caught by surprised.

That's one of Clustania's warships." Tatsumi explained. "A devastating machine from an earlier age."

"A warship... huh...? Dang..." Yosuke said to himself as he sweat dropped.

"Those bastards...!" Aoto muttered. "Looks like we won't be able to go back to the village for a while..."

"You homesick?" Tatsumi asked, jokingly.

"Of course not! I just thought Steeps might be worried about me." Said Aoto, in concern.

"That's true, They're gonna search all over this place. Thank Goddess we left the village earlier." Tatsumi commented "You should at least borrow a Telemo and call him, when we get the chance."

Aoto: "Yeah, okay…"

* * *

Skit topic: Rescue Injection

As they continued along the path, Aoto found a small medical pack that had what looks like a syringe, which Saki was somewhat concerned about.

Saki: "Aoto, you have a Rescue Injection, right?"

Yosuke: "That syringe he found?"

Aoto: "Yeah, I do, why? You don't look all that well..."

Saki: "It really is an injection needle... Is it really safe?"

Aoto: "Safe? What?"

Saki: "B-because there are different types of injections, like intramuscular or depot... So, you have to stick the needle in the right spot."

Aoto: "... I never thought about that."

Yosuke: "... Wait, Saki, are you... planning on using it?"

Saki: "What? N-No! It's not that. We aren't professionals. Do you think it's safe for us to use it by ourselves?"

Yosuke: "Hmm... Well, it could've been already used by someone else. If we use this, we could get very sick..."

Aoto: "... Now I'm a little scared. Why don't we use something else next time?

Yosuke: "A fresh one? Yeah, definitely..."

* * *

More on, as they continued on the path, they encounter a pair of wolves, but instead of attacking the group, the two wolves when around them scurried out of sight. This predicament raised question marks over their heads.

Saki: "... They left..."

"That's odd... Even in small numbers they usually take us straight on..." Tatsumi said, thought out loud.

"That's definitely not normal..." Aoto agreeing.

Yosuke turned his back first to where the wolves came from and what came after was creatures that he's familiar with. "Oh Shit! You gotta be kidding me!" Yosuke yelled, alerting his friends aside him. They turned there heads and saw what chased the wolves away, bug eyed of what manner of creatures they saw.

Saki: "*Gasp*"

"What the hell!? What are those things!?" Aoto questioned, in surprise.

The black creatures flew around circling the four and surrounding them. Their masks appear on them and when they turned their heads, they lashed their tongues out at Yosuke's group.

"Crap...! Those are shadows!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Shadows? Those are shadows!?" Aoto asking again.

"I don't like the looks of this... We'll have to fight!" Said Tatsumi, he and Aoto drawing there weapons. "Saki, Yosuke, cover us!" He ordered.

Yosuke: "Right!"

Saki: "Okay!"

Yosuke summoned his persona while Saki started sing.

* * *

***EXEC_HYMN_BATTLESPHERE .#Saki extracting**

Sounds of Accordions rang in the air... Though, Yosuke didn't know what to say to that.

Aoto and Tatsumi charged and slashed away at the shadows as it charged at him. Yosuke could've help if only he didn't drop his weapons. For now, he can summon his persona into battle. He cast sukukaja on his allies as they fought. But as Aoto attempted for a first strike, the Hablerie dodge his attack, countering by licking him in the face with its huge tongue.

"Augh! Dammit!" Aoto grunted, annoyingly and continued to swing away at the Hablerie, but fails to even touch it.

The shadows then turns their attention to Saki and Yosuke's position, flying at them at their well-fast speed.

"Saki!" Aoto yelled in worry about her. But the shadows intead focus their attention on Yosuke and Jiraya as he dashed away from Saki. Aoto was confused. "Huh? What...?" He wondered.

"Of course, the Persona and the users are the biggest threat to the shadows... They're after Yosuke!" Tatsumi stated.

Yosuke seeing the shadows are coming right at him back-stepped and called forth Jiraya. Jiraya bashed straight into the shadow with a sonic punch sending it flying. The another Hablerie rammed into Jiraya, causing Yosuke's chest ache. "Tch, that was rough..." He grunted. Jiraya gripped the shadow in both hands and threw it at another oncoming shadow to the ground. The third hablerie charged at Yosuke from behind without warning, as he turned around Aoto performed a blowback coming from behind Yosuke and blasted the shadow away.

"Thanks." Said Yosuke as they covered back to back.

"Damn, looks like you have your hands full." Aoto said as he slashed at a incoming shadow.

"No kidding! Had I had my weapons with me I would of hold my own..." Yosuke agreed as he crushed his arcana card, having Jiraya stomp on a shadow to the ground. _"Not only that, why do I feel weaker than usual... Is it because of me being here...?"_ He thought.

The shadows they are fighting with are some how stronger which reminded him from his other shadow encounter a couple days ago, those shadow putted up a little resistance, if it not for Finnel. Just then, Yosuke remembers how Finnel's song magic was strong enough to take out all of the shadows at the same time, which gave Yosuke an idea.

"Aoto, we need to get them into one spot so Saki can take them all out." Said Yosuke.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aoto confirmed. He and Yosuke dashed out through an opening with two Hableries in pursuit.

Tatsumi caught wind of their plan and went along with it, knocking down a shadow towards the other two shadows. Yosuke split away from Aoto as he held his ground on the shadows until the one, Tatsumi sent flying, pushed the shadows to the ground. Yosuke slid under the Hablerie and used Garudyne behind it. The green spiraling sphere soon connected with the shadow and darted away like a cannon ball towards the rest of the shadows.

"Saki, now!" Aoto called out to Saki who was singing.

"Okay!" Said Saki, finishing up her song magic. An object above her look like a bomb with a baby face on it. The small bomb dived into the group of shadows and exploded in a miraculously wide radius.

"Damn, I never thought song magic could be very destructive..." Yosuke thought when he saw the crater after the smoke subsided.

The battle was finished.

* * *

(After the battle)

After the coast was cleared Yosuke, Aoto, Saki, and Tatsumi regrouped and checked if everyone was okay. Once everything was settled they continued up the path. They even conversed while they were walking.

"Wow, that was serious. I never seen these... shadows before..." Said Aoto.

"I never seen them either. What are these creatures..." Saki asked.

"Shadows..." Tatsumi answered. "These shadows supposed to arise from human emotions, which are mostly negative. I believe... Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows... which later creates stronger Shadows."

"Huh... So you know that much." Said Yosuke intrigued

"Wow, Your smart so smart Tatsumi!" Saki Replied.

"*Chuckled* That I am..." Tatsumi stated, praising himself, then tilt his head down. "I was told by someone else though..." He muttered.

"Still, these things never appeared before, especially here, why now." Aoto wondered.

"I... think they don't usually attack normal people and I don't think Reyvateils count as the main threat either..." Yosuke concluded, although, the other three stared at him with bilious expressions, excluding Saki, with sweat drops.

"Then... that makes you the liability." Said Tatsumi, being straight-forward.

Yosuke jumped from the fact, and gotten delirious. "H-Hey, I didn't know they'd follow me on purpose." Yosuke dejected from the fact. "Believe me, the reason I came here in the first place was to look for my friend, I don't even know how I got here."

"So... You were looking for you friend, then your got lost, and now your tagging along with us, huh?" Aoto inquired, with a dour look on his face.

"Pretty much... I'm technically heading back to Eternus Shaft since couldn't find Teddie in Blue Canyon Hamlet." Yosuke said.

"Teddie? Is that your friend's name?" Saki mentioned.

"Yep." Yosuke confirmed "Anyways, I was thinking of heading back and plan what to do next."

"Alright, let's shall we continue?" Said Tatsumi

They continued to traverse up the cliffs and got up to a small house that was hanging on the cliff with a connecting bridge. It took them a day's travel to find a safe hide out.

"Oh... I'm sooo tired... We've been walking all day." Aoto complained, which of course, took the entire day.

"Now do you understand? Being a steeplejack is nothing compared to this..." Said Yosuke, sarcastically.

"A-are you alright, Aoto!? Do you want me to carry you on my back?" Saki suggested. That kind of caught the guys by surprise.

"N-no, I'm alright... but... that might be pretty delicious..." Said Aoto, thinking otherwise.

"Delicious…?" Saki wondered.

"Wha- Dude, not cool! Are you really gonna make her do that!?" Said Yosuke, dumbfounded.

Aoto grinned "... Well, she's offering and-"

"Okay... Stop your silly convo right there!" Tatsumi interrupted. "Come on, quick. We can rest in this house."

"... Huh? Whose house is this?" Yosuke asked.

"Does your acquaintance own it?" Saki added.

"Sort of. We can get some good rest and use the Telemo." Tatsumi said walking up to the bridge. "You wanna call your boss, right?" He said, turning to Aoto.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Thanks, Tats. You're a life saver!" Said Aoto, praising him.

"Not bad, Tatsumi." Yosuke complementing him with a winking expression.

"You are great, Tatsumi!" Saki commented.

"I am great... haha." Tatsumi muttered to himself. "Anyway, let's go!"

As they went inside, unknown to them, a small light was flying around... watching them...

**_"This... Presence... huh..."_** Said the voice coming from the spec of light.

* * *

When they all got inside, Aoto went up to what they call a "Telemo" and called home to tell Steeps he wasn't going to be back for a while. The others can hear his boss Steeps from it and sounds like he was worried from Yosuke's point of view.

Yosuke was looking around inside the house. There was only one road between Eternus Shaft and Blue Canyon Hamlet. _"Okay... I didn't know there was a house along the way... Did I went through it without thinking...?"_ Yosuke thought.

Aoto finished his conversation with his boss and hung up. He then, return to the group.

"Was your boss mad?" Saki asked. "I'm... so sorry."

"No worries. He was furious, but I can deal with him just fine." Said Aoto with confidence.

"So, did he say anything about the Clustanians?" Yosuke said, getting to the point.

"He said they've already retreated." Aoto stated.

"... That was fast. But if they're heading this way, we better hurry. We hafta stay alert." Tatsumi recommended.

"Yeah, Saki needs to see the doctor anyway. Let's head out to Eternus Shaft." Said Aoto.

"Wait, already? H-Hang on a sec, my feet are aching!" Yosuke wincing, he was rubbing his feet out of his shoes.

Tatsumi: "Relax, we can leave tomorrow. As for today…"

"... You may all stay here." said a man coming from inside. It seemed this home was owned by a traveling monk.

Aoto: "You're...?"

"I am just your average monk in training." The old man said, then turning his head to Tatsumi. "It has been a while, Tatsumi."

"Yeah, long time no see, Abbot." Tatsumi greeted back.

Yosuke: "Abbot? You on a pilgrimage right now?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "Here in the Great Fang region, there is an archaic, indigenous religion. In this harsh, barren climate, people believed that attaining enlightenment is their only path to eternal bliss."

"He's the abbot of a temple that used to take care of me. He's on his sojourn right now. Another monk of his order is my personal mentor, Reverend Gengai." Tatsumi mentioned.

Aoto: "Oh, I didn't know that.

"E-excuse me, but doesn't it bother you... that we barged into your house all of a sudden?" Saki asked.

"My goodness, what an exceptionally beautiful lady." Said the Abbot complementing her. "Hmhmhm. Well, this may be a small, old shack, but please make yourselves at home."

"Ah, sweet! Thanks, Abbot!" Said Yosuke in delight.

The Abbot tuned to Yosuke. "Of course, you're welcome... you..." He gazed at Yosuke from head to toe and walked closer to him.

"It's Yosuke... uh..." He tried to introduce himself, but the Abbot was examining his school uniform, making Yosuke a little uncomfortable. "Er... What is it...?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry... I guess my eyes were getting a little foggy." The Abbot said. If it were true, I could've seen someone with this uniform before..." He said.

This revelation widened Yosuke's eyes. Someone with the same uniform was around. "Wait, you saw someone else with the same uniform like mine?" Yosuke asked, looking serious.

"Yes..." The Abbot confirmed. "Although, I didn't really see the lad clearly. I was on the road of the Stairway to Fallen Heaven, I happened to only glance at him for a bit a went on my way. Then again... Maybe you were the one over there?" He mentioned.

"Oh... I see..." Yosuke said, in his troubled look. That's the first place he wound up in this world.

* * *

(Time skip: Evening)

Yosuke was sleeping on one of the small mattresses the Abbot loaned. He was glad that he was able to sleep on something soft, but one problem arose; Aoto was snoring loudly. Thus, Yosuke still couldn't sleep comfortably.

"Hmm... Dammit... What the hell!?" Yosuke mumbled, tossing left and right until he sat up. He glared at Aoto because of his loud snoring. "How the heck is his snoring this loud!?" He whispered.

"You got me..." Said Tatsumi, sitting on the other side of him and Saki as well.

"Aoto... is snoring soundly." Said Saki, watching over him.

"Seriously...? Sheesh... Is he always like this...? He's half the reason I can't sleep..." Said Yosuke, mentioning last night.

"He does live in a house by himself, it's no wonder no one could tolerated his snoring." Said Tatsumi. "Though, we did stay up pretty late last night."

"He must've been really tired. He fought so hard just to protect me... But I...couldn't help him at all..." Saki said, feeling down.

"You don't need to worry about that." Said Tatsumi. "I don't think this guy cares anything about that. He probably doesn't even think it's any trouble at all."

Saki: "Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi smiled weakly. "Gosh... he's so... gullible... Or maybe he's just reckless..." He said. Saki was giggling, impressed of Tatsumi. "…? What?"

"I'm sorry. It seems like you two are really good friends." Saki Smiling.

"... Why is that?" Tatsumi Asked.

"... What? Aren't you? Yosuke wondered.

"... You guys are... pretty weird." Tatsumi commented.

"*Sigh* ... Right..." Yosuke said with a dull expression. "Whelp, night." He said putting his headphones on.

Tatsumi: "Hmph, at least he can use his headphones for-"

Their slumber, however, was suddenly and rudely interrupted, by the shattering of glass. A very unwanted guest had invited herself into the house.

"Huh!? What's going on!?" Aoto waking up upon Saki screaming.

Saki: "Aoto..."

"She's... Soma!" Tataumi claimed, pointing at the clown girl who came through the window.

"Who's Soma!?" Aoto replied. As the three was looking at her in the clown suit.

Soma approached them as her clown face became a lot sinister up close.

"... We gotta run away..." Tatsumi whispered to Aoto and Saki.

Aoto: "What?"

"I said we gotta run away! We can't beat her by ourselves!" Tatsumi stated.

"We can't? Tatsumi... do you know her!?" Aoto asked.

"I wish I didn't. She's Clustania's deadliest soldier." Tatsumi exclaimed

"What!? What is a monster like her doing here!?" Said Aoto, panicking.

"How am I supposed to know!? Anyways, we don't stand a chance! We hafta find a way to escape..." Tatsumi followed.

The noise was loud enough that Yosuke got up again. Still irritated, despite having his headphones on his ears.

"Uhh... For the love of... Guys, what's going on!?" Yosuke retorted, taking his headphones off. Though everyone else was staring at him, surprised to see that he doesn't know what's happening, especially what's behind him. "Um... Guys... What is it?"

Seeing an opportunity, Soma slowly pulled her scythe in front of Yosuke's neck causing him to start choking.

Aoto: "Yosuke!"

Saki: "Oh No! Yosuke!"

Tatsumi: "Damn this isn't good...!

Yosuke was struggling for his life with the scythe's blade at his neck. The clown then went down to his back and grip her other arm around his chest. Yosuke is terrified.

"It seems you're still alive Yosuke Hanamura..." Said the clown girl. "Good, now I can kill you now..." She said, pressing her blade into Yosuke's neck.

"W-What the? ... You again!? Geh...! Dammit...!" Yosuke continues to struggle. Yet again, he seems to be in a bind, trap by a deadly killer and his friends couldn't do any thing.

"Dammit! What should we do!? Aoto grunted.

Under all of this, Saki began to prey once again.

Saki: "... Please..."

This caught Soma's attention and everyone else, including Yosuke.

Saki: "Please... Save us..."

Soma realized of her power and the idea of what was coming and releases her victim and backed away. Yosuke, soon, crawled back to his friend's side, while the clown fled back through the window before Saki could finish, leaving them safe once more.

"Damn, she ran away!" Said Aoto running up to the broken window looking outside to where Soma went, but she disappeared into the night sky. "Whew... we're safe..." He said, bringing his head back inside.

As to the other three, they were at a lost of words. Saki, wondering what happened, Tatsumi thinking in deep thought and Yosuke breathing heavily, thinking how this was the second time that clown had a scythe at his neck again.

"What are you youngsters up to!?" The Abbot yelled coming in to the room with hus eyes widen from the broken window. "Huh!? What the hell happened here?" He questioned.

"Abbot! Are you alright?" asked, concerned.

"A Clustanian assassin came to take our lives..." Aoto followed.

"What!? ... Nothing happened to me and no one came inside. I just heard a loud noise, so I came to see what was going on..." The Abbot testified.

"I'm sorry... we broke the window..." Saki apologized

"That's fine. Is anybody hurt?" Said the Abbot, changing the subject.

"I... I'm okay..." Yosuke stuttered.

"We barely managed to survive, she almost got Yosuke here..." Tatsumi stated pointing at Yosuke, seeing how he was shaken up.

"I see... I'm glad to hear that you're all okay. But, since the enemy knows where you are, this place is no longer safe." The Abbot mentioned.

"I know. We have to go, like now." Tatsumi pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Gramps. We caused you nothing but trouble, and we can't even pay you back any time soon." Said Aoto, frowning.

"It's fine. I was going to leave this place to continue my sojourn anyway." The Abbot replied.

Aoto: I see.

"Leave the rest to me. You better set forth on your journey." Said the Abbot.

"Alright, we will... Thanks, man..." Yosuke showing gratitude, slowly recovering from the shock.

"Thank you, for everything." Saki followed.

* * *

**Blue Heaven Trail - Cave**

And so they left right away and they got into a cave. To Yosuke, he seem to know his way. "Yeah, this way is definetly the way to Eternus Shaft..." Yosuke directed.

"Oh, So you came from that place?" Aoto inquired.

"No, not really." Yosuke disagreed. "That's actually the first town I visited.

"Really? Then where are you from?" Aoto persisted.

"Oh, come on... Dude, I already told you and you shrugged it off like I was retarded." he retorted, rubbing his neck where the blade touched him. "It's bad enough that the clown girl almost got me again..." He added, which surprise the other three.

"Huh? You mean to tell us that you confronted Soma yourself?!" Tatsumi said with a tense expressionon his face.

"Soma...? That's her name? Um, yeah." Yosuke confirmed. "Right after I got here. She was the first person I met and she was intent on killing me. I even thought she was my friend in a different costume." He stated.

Saki: "A costume?"

"Yeah, a bear costume. Along with very annoying bear puns." Yosuke added. Thinking back for a bit. "Man... That clown girl was something... This was the second time I had her scythe at my neck. Is she some sort of assassin?" Yosuke wondered.

Tatsumi sweat dropped from what Yosuke quoted. "Yosuke, she IS an assassin" Tatsumi stated.

Yosuke: "Huh?"

"You didn't know? She's Clustania's deadliest hitman. What I'm trying to say is, that you could of gotten yourself killed if you weren't lucky enough. I just hope they don't put you in their hit list." Tatsumi added.

"Uuh-huh..." Said Yosuke, hearing Tatsumi's lecture as he sweat dropped

"Anyways, we all survived." Said Aoto with relief, changing the subject..

"Yes! I'm so glad!" Saki followed.

"Hmm... When Soma saw Saki say her prayers, she just bolted all of a sudden." Tatsumi commented.

"Huh... Is there any relation between Soma's sudden flight and Saki's prayer...?" Yosuke asked, following in the subject.

"Well... Saki's prayer brings me a lot of energy from the planet. Maybe she noticed it!?" Saki wondered.

Aoto: "From the planet?"

"That's something..." Yosuke followed. He notices a object that look like an over-sized cellphone. "Hm...? Hello, what's this...?" He said. He brought it to everyone's attention. As soon as he lifted the head of the flip phone, a floating orange skeleton appeared as Yosuke trip and backed away. "Holy Shit! What the Hell!?" He jumped.

"That's... That's a Clustanian Guardian!" Aoto said, knowing right away.

"The Hell!?" Yosuke swore, getting up. "Did Soma leave us a souvenir?!" he wondered.

A nasty one to boot..." Tatsumi replied, as he and Aoto drew their weapons. "If that thing gets off a signal, Clustania will know where we are. We have to take it out before it can do that!" He mentioned.

"Dammit... No rest for weary...?" Yosuke groaned.

"Yeah, It looks tough, you know? We'll have to use a powerful Song Magic." Said Aoto coming up with an idea.

A knight wouldn't be cool with doing this, but we'll have to depend on Saki this time." Tatsumi said, metaphorically.

"Saki will do he best! I'll get a lot of energy from the planet and defeat that guardian!" Saki stated.

"Alright. Second wind for me, I help, too." Yosuke followed, summoning his Persona as Saki started singing.

* * *

***EXEC_HYMN_BATTLESPHERE .#Saki extracting**

As the battle began, Aoto and Tatsumi ran towards the guardian and they both attacked it. But as they both constantly swung their weapons, it didn't seem to flinching as much as their weapons connect. They both backed away as the guarding swung its arm with it sharp nails and Jiraya came from above Aoto and Tatsumi and heel kick on the head of the guardian but did little effect, then came Yosuke charging around Aoto with a Garudyne in hand, blasting it meters away, but too, had little effect as they see it getting back up.

"Man, that's some thick skin!" Yosuke grunted as he shuffled back, behind Aoto and Tatsumi.

"Normal attacks simply pushes it away and it looks like Yosuke's skills aren't effective either..." Tatsumi stated.

"We really need Saki's help with this..." Said Yosuke.

The Guardian lunged at them, but Jiraya blocked it, grappled on to it, and pushed against it from Yosuke and the others.

Aoto saw an opportunity, attacking it with his weapon, adjusting it into a drill and pierced it from behind, yet was still with little effect. "Tch, It's not working, what is this!?" Aoto grunted.

Tatsumi: Damn! this isn't good...

"Saki's heating up!" She yelled alerting all three of the boys.

Aoto & Yosuke: "Huh...?"

As to what Yosuke, Aoto, and Tatsumi witnessed when they turned their heads to Saki, was her purging. Her smock dissipated in a white flash, and she seemed to have some clothing left.

Yosuke and Aoto's mouth were open at the same time, while Tatsumi kept it together, seeing how those two would react. "What the... You guys are so boo...! Pay Attention!" Tatsumi yelled out to them, snapping the other guys into sense.

Aoto: "Uh- Right!"

Yosuke: "Huh... O-ow!"

Yosuke pressed his chest from pain. They face their attention to the guardian and Jiraya who was getting cut by the guardian's claw.

Tatsumi observed the enemy as Jiraya held it in spot. "Hmm... Okay I think we're ready! Go for it, Saki!" He ordered, queuing the attack.

Saki: "Please, hit the right spot!"

Yosuke: "Huh!? Wait! Wait a minute!"

The bomb, now with a mask dive down towards the guardian and Jiraya next to it. Yosuke was lucky enough to withdraw his persona right before the explosion occurred. The blast sent the guardian towards a wall at a distant, partially destroying it into pieces and fell down into the black dephs.

* * *

(After the battle)

Moments after the guardian fell, the atmosphere filled up with an awkward silence. Aoto was pretty concerned by the way Saki took her clothes off. Yosuke on another hand, faced palmed away from the others, thinking how this awkward scene happened quite sometime ago.

Yosuke: "... Okay... this is awkward..."

"S-Saki... we survived, but... why did you take your clothes off again?" Aoto asked, with blushing.

"Ah... Because I get more power from the planet. ...The more skin a Reyvateil shows, the more power her Songs get." Saki explained. "But... of course it's embarrassing... so I can only take off so much clothing..."

"Anyway, thanks to Saki pulling her bra straps, I mean bootstraps, we were able to cling to life again." Tatsumi commented. "It should be fine, as long as you two don't get any impure thoughts."

"What!? I-I don't have any impure thoughts!" Aoto overreacted.

Tatsumi stared at him. "Really?"

"Well...it was a little hard not to stare at her..." Aoto said with a troubled look, even Saki wasn't amused.

Yosuke turned away in shame, since Tatsumi has a point. He couldn't say anything.

"*Sigh* Seems to me like it'll be harder to get you guys used to seeing her naked body than it'll be to beat those monsters." Said Tatasumi, Disappointed by them.

"No kidding... this isn't the first time for me..." Yosuke thinking out loud. Aoto and Tatsumi darted their eyes at him.

"Huh? Wait, so you mean you saw another reyvetail purging before?" Aoto asked.

"Yeah, when I was heading to your village, actually. Although, she ditched me halfway and stuck me with a chore." Yosuke said.

"Can't say I blame her. Did you overreact?" Tatsumi asked sarcastically, as the two sweat dropped.

"A-anyway, it's good that we didn't get killed! And that's all thanks to Saki!" Aoto tried to lighten the mood, changing the subject.

"Aoto, Yosuke, you guys have to take this more seriously. You're underestimating how dangerous this is. I think you need to learn a lesson from this experience." Tatsumi stated.

"Huh!? You didn't see this surprise attack coming, either, did you!?" Aoto retorted.

"I already knew from experience...!" Yosuke followed.

Before the conversation started heat up Saki got in between them. "Uh, excuse me! Please don't fight!" She scolded them.

Aoto: "What? No, we were just…"

Tatsumi: "We weren't fighting."

Yosuke: "... Sorry..."

* * *

Skit topic: Risky stripping

They all continued on the path. Yosuke's mind was still cloud from the idea that Reyvetail had to strip for more power.

Yosuke: "... Reyvetails need to strip to gain more power from the planet...? Okay... Am I dreaming or something...?"

Yosuke looked towards Aoto and Saki. Aoto even brought the idea up to her.

Aoto: "By the way, to get some power, you have to strip off clothes, right?"

Saki: "Y-yes. The more clothes I take off, the more power I'll be given by the Goddess."

Aoto: "I see... maybe we should bring a hot water bottle with us?"

Saki: "Why?"

Aoto: "On a cold day, when it's windy, if you take your clothes off, you could catch a cold or get a stomach ache."

Saki: "You don't need to worry about that. The more clothes I take off, the more embarrassed I'll get and the hotter my body will get."

Yosuke: "Wha- wait! D-Did I hear that correctly or did you just say something really suggestive?"

Aoto: "You... could be wrong..."

Yosuke and Aoto's face were blushing red while they left Saki confused.

* * *

They continued to press on. Yosuke and Aoto took Tatsumi's suggestion and payed more attention to their surroundings. They did that, when Aoto stopped and heard something...

"Aoto? What's up?" Yosuke asked

"? What's wrong, Aoto?" Saki also asked.

"I thought I sensed somebody walking up there..." Aoto replied surveying the area.

Yosuke: "Really?"

"You're just saying that to scare Saki." Tatsumi stated.

"No, I'm serious. You said to "pay attention to your surrounding", right?" Aoto argued.

They all surveyed the area and Yosuke saw what Aoto meant.

"Uh... Did you mean that girl up there?" Said Yosuke, pointing into the direction.

The others saw a girl dressed as a maid on a big stalactite crystal and was clinging on the wall for her life.

"Someone! Please, help!" The girl cried.

The group gasped that the girl was in danger.

"Damn, we have to save her somehow!" Aoto grunted.

"H-hey! I don't wanna get involved in any more trouble!" Tatsumi complaint.

"What!? How can we just ignore her!?" Aoto argued back.

"He's right! We have to go save her!" Saki followed.

"Yeah! Let's-" Just now as Yosuke took a closer look at the girl, he knew right away who she was. "Wait a minute... Finnel, is that you?" He called out to her, taking a few few steps foward.

"Huh...? Yosuke?" Finnel replied, looking down. "Please, get me down from here!"

"Holy crap! It's her!" Said Yosuke, getting caught off guard.

"You two know each other?" Tatasumi wondered.

"Yeah, she... ditched me half-way to Blue Canyon Hamlet." Yosuke complained annoyingly.

"H-Hey, Help! I'm slipping!" Finnel reminded them.

"Right! Right... Persona!" Said Yosuke, summoning Jiraya.

Right after he summoned his persona, a big lightning bolt struck Jiraya from behind and cause the persona to disappeared, and made Yosuke to yelp in pain.

"What...? What the heck was that!?" Said Aoto, jumping from the sudden attack.

Tatsumi looked to were the attack came from and was shocked at what hit Jiraya. "No way...! It can't be!" he muttered out loud, Aoto and Saki followed and was shocked as well. It was the Clustanian Guardian they supposed to have destroyed.

"Son of a... I thought Saki destroyed it in to smithereens...!" Aoto thought out loud.

The next thing they saw was black ooze enveloping, rising up from the ground. A few Maya shadows have appeared.

"What, shadows?" Yosuke getting up, pressing the pain from his chest. "Dammit, You gotta be kidding me!"

Aoto and Tatsumi drew their weapons but the next thing that the shadow did was latching their selves on the guardian. It absorb the shadows, causing it to morph into a dangerous version, sharper claws and horns and everything. Saki scream in terror, what supposed to be a guardian was nothing more of a demonic being.

"What the hell!? What's happening to it!?" Said Aoto, confused of the situation.

"I have no idea!" Yosuke answered.

The demonic guardian planted its claws in the ground and started to charge up stored attack, a Mind Charged Ziodyne.

"Huh? Damn, that's not good, we gotta move!" Tatsumi yelled.

The demonic guardian execute the attack, exhaling an attack like a rail gun and was aimed for Yosuke. Apparently, Tatsumi grabbed Yosuke and dived out of the way and Aoto with Saki. The blast made contact with the wall, causing the area to shake. Finnel screamed of fear of falling and the quake made the stalactite crystal to crack a little.

"Agh, this is so boo..." Tatsumi groan with a troubled look. He got up and assess the situation and came up with a plan. "Yosuke, go and rescue your friend!" Tatsumi ordered.

"Huh?" Yosuke said, didn't quite catch that.

"I said rescue your friend!" Tatsumi repeated. "Your not good with lightning aren't you? We'll stall it until you get her to safety!"

Yosuke: "T-Tatsumi..."

"No worries, take your time." Said Aoto, sarcastically. "Alright let's take care this!" He yelled, as he and Tatsumi charged at the guardian, while Saki sang Song Magic.

_"Dammit, I don't even have weapons..."_ Yosuke thought, with his wincing expression. He looked around his surrounding and saw a ladder connected to the higher ground where Finnel was. He use the ladder and got up above to where Finnel is. "Finnel, hey... how's it hanging?" Said Yosuke, jokingly which made Finnel irritated.

"Oh, very funny, Yosuke! Help me out here!" Finnel yelled at Yosuke, desperately. She turned her head and then some flying birds appeared and stared to harass Yosuke.

Yosuke was not out of the woods yet as couple of Dark Eagle Shadows appeared "Oh shit! More shadows!?" He grunted. Now he was in a corner. "Dammit, Persona!" He crushed his tarot card and Jiraya charged onward. The shadow flew around so quickly, Jiraya missed and it dived at Yosuke. Yosuke, charged up a Garudyne in his hand and ram it at the shadow but had no effect and caused Yosuke to fall off the cliff and on the stalactite that Finnel was on, with his back. "AHH, My back...!" Yosuke grunted in pain. the sound of the stalactite cracked a little more.

"Shit! Yosuke!" Aoto cried out as he saw him fell.

"Aoto, it's charging up, here it comes again!" Tatsumi warned Aoto about the guardian's stored attack.

The demonic guardian unleashed its stored attack and shot its Ziodyne at Jiraya causing more pain to Yosuke. A few tosses and he almost fell off.

"Y-Yosuke!" Finnel, almost distraught, seeing Yosuke in pain and was about to fall.

***Awakening**

The situation was dire, There were shadows flying around him, and Aoto, Tatsumi, and Saki were still fighting on with the shadowfied guardian. Yosuke was groaning in pain as he was struggling for his life on the cracking crystal.

_"Damn... what should I do!?"_ He thought. _"No matter what I do, I'm screwed, even if I use my persona, I'll get zapped!_ The problem worsens when the stalactite started to break. _"Shit!"_

"Yosuke!" Finnel callingout to him, helpless on her end.

All seem hopeless but when Yosuke heard a voice similar to his again...

**_"Hey..."_** Said the voice. Yosuke heard it and looked up, staring and a boy with blue hair, similar to his age, but with a different school uniform, he also had a pair of hanging headphones on his neck and a music player as well.

"Uh..." Yosuke was speechless especially to see someone similar who looks like he's from his world. "Who... are you...?" He asked. Even Finnel, witnessing this event, was speechless, seeing some sort of ghost stand on the stalactite when it's cracking off.

**_"I don't think we have time to chat"_** Said the ghost figure. **_"I'd figured I'd help you and your friends. So, here..."_**The boy disappeared leaving a Tarot card flying down, spinning on the crystal. The arcana card for some reason, showed a person carrying a bag on a stick, a dog walking besides him, and the number 0 at the bottom.

A moment of awe... Yosuke and Finnel, wondered what is going on, yet the sound if cracking glass snapped them both into theirs senses. The stalactite broke they both started to fall.

Tatsumi: "No! Yosuke!"

Aoto: "Yosuke!"

Saki: "No!"

All three helplessly witness Yosuke falling, yet Yosuke knew what to do next and desperately reached out towards the tarot card with his right hand. "Uwah! PERSONA!"

*Glass shattering*

Seconds later, Yosuke hit something flat and and soft.

"Ow... H-Huh? Whoa, what!?" Yosuke and Finnel saw and was bug-eyed to what was holding them in each hand.

A large mechanical being with a red scarf and a huge lyre on its back.

An invisible force emanated throughout the cave as everything, Aoto and co. and the shadows felt a breeze coming from the giant.

"Whoa... Is that..." Said Aoto, speechless.

"Yosuke's... Persona...?" Saki followed, in awe to what she is witnessing.

Tatsumi was speechless as well, but in a way the other two are. _"No way... Isn't that..."_

They all heard a deep voice coming from the mechanical persona **"****_Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..._****"**

Bewildered of all the three, even for Tatsumi. _"I knew it..."_ He thought, being familiar with it.

Aoto: "... It... Spoke..."

Saki: "Orpheus...?"

Silence filled the air and the next thing that happened, was a dark eagle diving right at Orpheus.

"Wha- Yosuke! Heads up!" Aoto alerting him.

"Huh?! W-Whoa!" Yosuke tuttered, but he noticed that he was holding another tarot in his left hand. "Uh..." It was his initial arcana, The Magician. As the shadow came in close, Yosuke crushed the card and Jiraya appeared, Sonic Punching the shadow away. This turn of events gave Yosuke the second wind.

Yosuke had Orpheus setted him and Finnel to where Aoto and the rest are and they came up to him.

Saki: "Thank goodness that you both are alright."

Aoto: No kidding, what is that...? Is that a new Persona?

Finnel: Y-Yosuke..."

Tatsumi turned around, seeing that the shadows are regrouping and getting ready for a counter attack. "Guys, we can all talk later. We got a huge problem here!" He stated, alerting the others.

Aoto saw the shadow coming and grunted. "Seriously? What a pain!"

Yosuke was still processing his thoughts. The guardian is the only one with the electricity skill and the flyers are still hovering around. He stared at Orpheus and thought about putting the persona to use. "They're all attacking me, so leave this to me!" Yosuke telling his friends. "I'm positive that I know what to do!" He said running in front of them.

They all said nothing. Their attacks weren't as effective and the reyvetail's song magic took time to charge up.

"Aright." Aoto confirmed. "We'll back you up then, just give us the word." He said, as Tatsumi and Saki agreed.

Yosuke raised his right hand. "Go, Orpheus!" he commanded, pointing at the shadows. He then drew his glasses out of his uniform, thinking it's his time to shine.

* * *

***Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-**

Yosuke, now with two personae summoned, confronted the shadows. the dark eagles pincer attacke them on both sides and both Jiraya and Orpheus, blocked them right away, Jiraya who gripped its wings and leg while Orpheus, drew its giant harp, blocking the attack.

_"Two personas, twice the damage I'll get..."_ He thought, observing his own strength. "Orpheus!" Yosuke, called out.

While Jiraya drop-kick his attaking shadow, Orpheus knockback the shadow and played its harp. One strung of a music note, made its attacking shadow set ablaze.

"Fire? ... It's like Yukiko's fire skills..." Said Yosuke thinking out loud. Fire seems to have greater effect on these types of shadows. Orpheus, once more set the other shadow on fire as well, defeating the flyers, simple and clean.

Aoto and the gang were astonished of Yosuke and Orpheus's prowers.

"Damn, I guess ge didn't need our help..." Aoto commented

Things were going well, when Tatsumi notices the guardian charging up a Ziodyne. "Crap, Yosuke heads up! It's charging up, again!" He alerted Yosuke.

"I see it!" Yosuke confirmed. He had both Jiraya and Orpheus in their defensive position.

The guardian's Ziodyne made contact as the Personae braced for its impact. Since the personae were in defense, the pain that Yosuke recieved was reduced greatly.

"Ugh... Alright, time for a counter attack..." Yosuke said. He crushed the card in his right hand, and what he had in his hand was a fireball floating in his hand. _"Damn, this keeps getting better and better...!" _He thought. He notices how concentrated the ball is, it can maybe incinerate the enemy.

Despite being weaponless, he can still pull through. He cast Sukukaja on himself and ran towards the guardian while it shot many zios at him but they all missed and Yosuke was up close behind it.

"Agidyne! Garudyne!" Yosuke rammed the fireball in his right hand at the guardian setting it on fire and then a green spiraling sphere in his left hand sending it towards a wall over the cliff again, the guardian, once again, has fallen back into the black depths while consumed in flames.

Yosuke walked up to the ledge looking down, seeing nothing but all black. The guardian shouldn't be able to get back up. In any case the battle came to a close.

* * *

(After the battle)

The atmosphere clamed down and everyone was amazed at Yosuke and his abilities.

"Whoa... who'd knew being a persona user is that awesome... " Aoto commented.

"That was amazing, Yosuke!" Saki cheered.

"Uh... heh heh... thanks...?" Yosuke smiled wryly

Tatsumi on another hand, was speech. _"To summon Orpheus is one thing, but two personae at the same time? What's going on...?"_ He thought.

"We're... Alive..." Finnel said, shocked from this experience. They all turned to her to see who she is.

"Finnel...? Glad your okay." Yosuke said.

"... Yeah... You too..." Finnel quietly replied.

Everything calmed down and Yosuke changed the subject. "Now that the shadows are taken care of... what the heck were you doing up on that cliff?" He asked.

"Uh, well that's..." Finnel said as she stutters for an excuse. "I just going for a walk, and then I got lost!" she answered. The boys had deadpan expressions as they disagree.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Yosuke muttered.

"Wh-what!?" Finnel replied.

"What did you think? You ditched me half way on an errand to Blue Canyon Hamlet and this is where you end up!?" Yosuke, egging Finnel.

Aoto: "... Huh!?"

Tatsumi: I see you guys are well acquainted..."

Finnel sweat dropped from the fact, facing down until Saki walk up to her and greeted her.

"Um... hi, I'm Saki. And you are...? Oh, and where do you live?" Saki greeted her.

"Huh? I'm Finnel. I live in Eternus Shaft." Finnel introduced

Aoto: "Eternus Shaft?"

"That's where we're going!" Saki exclaimed. "Why don't we tag along with her? That's a good idea, right Aoto?" Saki asked, Gazing at Aoto with sparkles in the eyes.

"Uh... sure. I don't see why not." Aoto agreed.

"Yes!" Saki cheered. "I'm glad because I never met a girl my age before! Please be my friend"

"Oh, of course! Nice to meet you Saki." Finnel greeted.

Saki was filled with joy, even Aoto was glad.

"Oh yeah, do you mind if I could call you Filulun from now on!?" Saki asked so eagerly.

"What?" Yosuke sweat dropped.

"... Fil... lu... lun...?" Finnel trying to make out what Saki said.

"Y-yes! Filulun." Saki repeated. "Isn't that a cute and fabulous name!?"

"Uh... I... don't know what to say..." Finnel sweat dropped.

Aoto began to laugh out loud. "That's a perfect name for you! It matches your clumsiness so well!" He said following more laughter.

"Clum...!? What do you mean by clumsy!?" Finnel retorted.

"You climb up there by yourself, and couldn't get back down. That's called being clumsy." Aoto explained.

"What...!? You said it again! Finnel retorted again.

Things started to get interesting so Yosuke joined in. "Finnel, you were stuck up there... did you trip...?" He smirked.

"Yeah right, says the person who fell... twice!" Finnel added, mentioning back then.

Yosuke twitched and continued to badger her. "Er... still... Silly... Filly, that was some lame-ass trick you pulled over there!" He arguing back, pointing at the broken stalactite that they were on.

They both glare at each other such tensity... until Saki caught in between.

"G-guys, it's not nice to tease her like that!" Saki scolding Aoto and Yosuke.

Finnel: "... Saki..."

"Filulun isn't clumsy at all! She just lacks a little grace and can be careless sometimes!" Saki stated, still addressing Finnel's name wrong.

Yosuke, after hearing that, tried to suppress his laughter.

"... Saki, that's not making me feel any better..." Finnel mentioned.

"Bfff! Hahahahaha! That name really is the best fit for you, Filulun!" Said Aoto, continuously egging her.

"Urg... You guys are so mean...! Don't make fun of me!" Finnel retorted back at them. "Actually, can you just stop calling me Filulun?" She said to Saki.

"Oh, okay…? Then, what about Filly?" Saki suggested.

"Yeah, that's a lot better... I think..." Said Yosuke, thinking of another joke.

Tatsumi was being quiet for sometime now a felt suspicious about her. "Look... We saved her, right? Can we go now?" He asked.

"Tatsumi..." Yosuke muttered, disappointed in him.

Just then, something rather strange happened. Finnel began to glow blue for just a moment. "Ah...!"

Saki: "What's wrong?"

"What is that?" Yosuke wondered. He saw a light coming from Finnel. It was too bright to see it even for a small object. "Is that an accessory or something?" He asked, while squinting.

"Eh-uh? ... Yes, it is! But I have to put it away now cuz it's very precious." She said, not knowing her flow of speech was off.

Tatsumi still was suspicious about her.

"... Alright, we're going to Eternus Shaft, right? This place is full of monsters, so let's get going!" Said Finnel, changing the subject while walking towards their destination.

"Oh, Filly! Please wait! It's dangerous to go by yourself!" Saki stated, as she pursued Finnel.

"Huh, like little kids..." Yosuke sighed, quietly, with a winking expression.

Aoto turned to Tatsumi to express his concerns. "Hey Tats, aren't you being a little cold to us? When we were about to save her, you seemed pretty reluctant." Said Aoto, as Yosuke listened in as well.

"Not really." Tatsumi replied. "That's just the way I am... Besides... I've got a sort of.. ugly feeling about this..." He added.

Seriously? You'd ignore someone in trouble just because you're getting an ugly feeling?" Yosuke stated.

"It's not that. You guys are too gullible." quoted back.

"Hmph... weirdo." Aoto commented, as he continued down the path with the girls.

Yosuke was also concerned with Tatsumi. "You think Finnel's up to something?" He asked.

"I didn't say say that, you made her more suspicious now that you said that." Tatsumi replied.

Yosuke sighed. "Don't worry about it that much. She's basically a klutz when I met her. You guys can drop her off at Eternus Shaft, since we're headed that way." He said, with a winking expression.

Despite Tatsumi's reluctance, they traveled all together with Finnel. Saki at least seemed to be happy.

* * *

Skit topic: Finnel, an athlete?

Saki: "I didn't know Filly was such a good athlete."

Aoto: "Finnel? Why do you say that?"

Saki: "Because she climbed pretty high. That would be impossible for me."

Aoto: "Well, I don't think so. A real athlete can get herself down from where she had climbed up to. It's more like…she's just a tomboy who doesn't know her own limits, or a thoughtless child.

Saki: "I think she's just energetic. She's so cute. I think it's a good thing."

Aoto: "Uh…I guess what you're saying may be true, but…"

Saki: "Besides, Saki is a little jealous of Filly. I want to be a girl like her, who can climb up to such a high place all by herself."

Aoto: "I don't know about that…"

Aoto felt doubtful about the idea of her being an athlete, even Yosuke at a distance, thinks so too.

Yosuke: "An athlete... right..."

* * *

Skit topic: Concerns of a partner.

Yosuke seemed concerned for Finnel, especially when she left him halfway to Blue Canyon Hamlet. So he was hoping to asked her about it.

Yosuke: "So... You going to tell me...?"

Finnel: "Y-Yosuke? Tell you what?"

Yosuke: "You know, the part where you left me with the job You had?"

Finnel: "Huh? Oh, that...! Um... did you take care of the delivery?"

Yosuke: "Yeah, but that's not my question. Why'd you ditch me halfway? You had a job to do, you know!"

Finnel: "W-Why are you complaining to me!? Your not my manager!"

Yosuke: "No, I Am your partner with That job! *Sigh* Did forget something back at Eternus Shaft?"

Finnel: "... Um... y-yeah! My accessory! I had to bring so I can wear it!"

Yosuke: "... That's... not exactly a greatest idea, bringing something like that on a job... I'm serious, I almost got eaten at one point..."

Finnel: "Oh... sorry about that..."

Yosuke: "No problem... Though, you should've told me next time, I could've helped, I mean with all these monsters around..."

Finnel: "... Yeah..."

Yosuke: "Come on, you have talk to us. Even Saki sees you as a friend right away. You're among friends now, k?"

Yosuke walked away as to Finnel got lost in thought.

Finnel: "Friends, huh...? Oh boy... Hey, Yosuke?"

Yosuke turned around and Finnel took the idea to heart.

Finnel: "Well... I figured I hadn't thanked you properly for helping me out."

Yosuke: "Oh, that? Don't worry about it."

Finnel: "Still, I put you in danger."

Yosuke: "It's no problem really. I've already been in a worst situation, just to let you know. I've been working in dangerous places like this place."

Finnel: "What!? You work in more dangerous places than that? Like, all the time?"

Yosuke: "What? N-No, not really. It was more like a... side job..."

Finnel: "Whaaat!? A side job? Yosuke, are you for real?"

Yosuke: "I'm serious, I'm still a student at a school and homework is seriously a pain..."

Finnel: "No kidding... But, thanks again for saving me. I just wanted to say that. I think you're funny, Y'know? At first, I thought you were just a stalking weirdo, but after that, I changed my mind."

Yosuke: "What... A stalking weirdo? That Is weird."

Finnel: "Hm... We should have these conversation sometimes."

Yosuke: "Sure."

Finnel had seemed to slightly changed her opinion of Yosuke after she first met him.

* * *

**Yokkora Bistro**

The bistro in Eternus Shaft was going smoothly, customers come and go. There's a particularly strange customer, with a costume on, consuming food off the his plates, left to right.

Auntie Leu came up to this customer. "I believe everything is in order?" She asked the customer.

"Yes! Thank you for the meals Auntie Leu! Your dishes are beary delicious!" Said the customer.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Teddie." Auntie Leu replied.

* * *

**"The Fool is number zero. It is the void from which all other things begin. It is not meant to be taken lightly."**

* * *

**A/N: And Done! ... Okay, that was horribly long... and what a long chapter! **

**Anyways, Ta-dah I granted Yosuke a new persona! Like I said before, He won't be able to use the wild card, I'm afraid... but that will depend later. What Yosuke's new ability is will be told later on and how it will affect his allies as well. **

**The reason I choose Orpheus? ... Um... this random... You notice his Harp?**

**The quote is from Margaret, ****_Persona 4_**

**Regarding those "Skit Topics"? They'll probably switch places with AT's Talk topics. I got the idea off from a certain JRPG genre, which I don't own either**

**Overall, Perhaps I could bump this story down as a "T" rated, story regarding language, violence and, suggestive material.**

**Your thoughts? R&R please.**

* * *

**BGM used in story:**

**EXEC_HYMN_BATTLESPHERE .#Saki extracting - Rekka Katakiri**

**Awakening - Shoji Meguro**

**Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle- -Shoji Meguro**


	5. Eternus Shaft - Teddie and Part-times

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**The Teddie bear and the Chores**

* * *

**Eternus Shaft**

Yosuke and his friends arrived at the underground city of Eternus Shaft, despite the hardships they encounter on the road.

* * *

Skit topic: First time in town

Yosuke and Tatsumi is well familiar with the town while Aoto and Saki were new to the area. Aoto gazed his eyes around like a tourist.

Aoto: "So this is Eternus Shaft...?"

Saki: "Aoto, have you ever been to Eternus before?"

Aoto: "Not really, this is my first time going to Eternus. But I didn't know it was this close to where I live."

Saki: I agree. I thought it would take us days to get here."

Yosuke: "If those airbuses were running, we could've taken it to get here in a few minutes..."

Aoto: "Ha! That's you saying that. I can probably get here under ten minutes."

Yosuke: "And with those monsters prowling around? Yeah, right!" He frowned.

* * *

They passed the entrance into town and they had to split up from that point. Finnel motioned to leave first

"So, I think I'll head back now!" Finnel motioned.

"Why? I told you we'd take you home." Aoto mentioned

"It's alright, it's safe here. I can go home by myself. Bye-bye!" She said as she bolted away.

"What's wrong with Filly?" Saki wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe she really has to go to the restroom or something?" Aoto suggested.

"... That's right, she works at a bistro." Yosuke remembered.

Aoto: "A bistro?"

"Yeah, a restaurant at the town square. You could swing by it if your hungry." Yosuke added. "Then again... I guess I could check-in with the manager while I'm here. I'll see you guys around then, 'kay?"

"Cool. Laters, then." Aoto confirmed as Yosuke walked away.

"Alright, let's go. We have to go to Dr. Gojo's Clinic." Tatsumi mentioned.

"So, that competent doctor you were talking about is here somewhere?" Aoto added.

"Yep." Tatsumi nodded.

"Then, let's go. So where's the clinic?" Aoto asked.

"Well... I don't remember." He said, in deep thought. He seemed to forgot.

"... C'mon, man..." Said Aoto in disappointment.

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

"Well... back to square one... I guess..." Yosuke muttered.

As he reach the the town square, he was about to make his way to the stairs, until he felt an unsettling feeling. He looked around and saw a blue door.

_"What the...? Wait, was that there before...?"_ He thought. He then notice a couple passing by, oblivious to the door as they continued to walk away.

_"... So I'm the only one who can see it? Go figure..."_ He thought as he placed his hand in his pocket. As he does, he felt something, a thin object that's placed in his pocket. He took it out and what he has is a key.

"Huh!? W-Where did this came from?" Yosuke thought out loud. The Key is shaped so ancient and old-school back in the days and had a arcana symbol like the ones in the back of Yosuke and his friends tarot cards. _"Is this related to our personae? I wonder..."_ He thought as he walked up to the door. He used the key, opened the door. Right after he opened the door, there was a bright light and Yosuke's eye's became sightless. Once the bright light disappeared, He noticed he was then sitting on a couch where he was is familiar, even the noticed two familiar people in front of him and the person with the long nose greet him, again.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Said Igor.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

This is the same room that Yosuke was when he was dreaming some time ago. The song that filled the air, the nostalgia, and people in front of him. It goes to show, that all of this is definitely real.

"This place... You guys..." Yosuke tried to speak out, though, no avail.

"We have been expecting you. The fateful path that you are heading into has already been marked for you." Igor stated.

Yosuke was still doubtful. "Are you serious?!" He stood up. "My life has been turned upside down just now and I have no way back!" He retorted.

"No need to be alarmed." Igor replied. "You have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it."

Yosuke thought of the power Igor meant, his persona. On another hand, something happened before he came to the Velvet room. "Power? Did you mean something like this?" Yosuke asked as he summoned his Tarot card. But what the people in the room saw was the the Fool and the Magician arcana on both sides. Amazingly, Igor and Margaret were surprised as well.

"So what's going on? Ever since I got here, I always though that something was wrong. I dived into the TV to go to the TV world, but the place I'm in seemed too real." Yosuke stated. "Shadow are one thing, but there were monster as well..." He added as he place the mysterious tarot card on the desk.

Igor examine the tarot card as this the never occurred before. "Hmm... this is a new predicament..." Igor said as he tossed the card back to him and disappeared. "It seems you have came upon a intriguing utility that we couldn't offer..."

What Igor said left Yosuke confused, while Margaret gave him a hint. "Perhaps that since you're in this world, you can probably alter your skills into different styles. Have you ever use certain skills entirely differently?" Said Margaret.

"Differently...?" Yosuke wondered. He processed what she said and remembered how he use his Garudyne skill. Like a spiraling sphere that was used in an anime. "Yeah, I think I know what to do with that. Still, there was another persona that I can summoned. The persona, 'Orpheus'."

Igor: "Oh...?"

"Do you know who it is? I saw a ghostly figure of student and he lend me the persona. He definitely came from my world." Yosuke referring to what he saw. "I can even summon both of them at the same time.

"Hmm... a mystery, indeed..." Igor pondered. "Nonetheless, for the new power that you have acquired, we have to name it something... Why don't we call it the 'Dual Arcana'. Igor stated.

"To summoned both persona, the more affective your skills will improve and will help you grow. I assumed you have tested your powers already?" Said Margaret, Yosuke agreed. "However, back to physical combat. As you continue this journey, you be able to utilize more skills other than summoning your persona. This will only affect you if you were to take part in combat." She added.

"I ask that you well to take our advice to heart" Igor requested. "As I recall, 'If your journey goes unsuccessful, your future may be forever lost.' Not taking any actions is not the only way your journey may come to an end, nothing will happened. So please, do not forget this. This may or may not be the last time we meet again, for a long period. For now, you must continue this journey... Until then... Farewell." He said.

Yosuke: "W-Wait!"

His sight became blinded by light, before he can say anything else.

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

The bright light died out and what Yosuke turns around and see is that he's back at the town square in Eternus Shaft. As look around and he conflicted in deep thought, wondering what Igor and Margaret said.

"Some journey, huh?" Yosuke muttered to himself. _"If that's the case, I can't really do this alone... and I need weapons..."_ He thought. He turned around attempt to continue to the bistro when Finnel was actually standing behind him the whole time.

Finnel: "Yosuke, there you are!"

For the moment, Yosuke's eye's widen from surprise. "W-whoa, Finnel!" Yosuke jumped. A one second pause and he calmed down. "Uh... what's up?"

"Um... I remember you saying you were looking for your friend, in a bear costume?" Finnel mentioning what Yosuke said few days ago.

Yosuke: "Um... Yeah, I said that."

"Er... yeah, there's a bear in the bistro eating a table, full of dishes..." Finnel said in a hopeless expression.

"I see..." Said Yosuke, dumbfounded. "Alright, let go..."

Finnel led Yosuke back to the bistro in an awkward silent.

Yosuke: _"__A table full of dishes? You gotta be kidding me!"_

* * *

Skit topic: The bear in question

Finnel: "That bear suppose to be your friend, right?"

Yosuke: "Yeah..."

Finnel: "You think he has enough to pay for his meal?"

Yosuke: "I doubt it..."

Finnel: "You gonna help him?"

Yosuke: "Not in the least... then again, it depends on the bill."

Finnel: "It's a lot..."

Yosuke: "Right... then there's no way I'll help..."

Yosuke walks away.

Finnel: "Some friend you are..." She smirked.

* * *

Skit topic: Ribbons all over

Yosuke and Finnel continue their way to the bistro. Yosuke happened to bring up why she was wearing a lot of ribbons.

Yosuke: "Hey, I've been always meaning to ask you... do you have a ribbons fetish? I mean with all those ribbons..."

Finnel: "What do you mean!? A fetish!?"

Yosuke: "I-I just thought you did because you're wearing ribbons all over yourself."

Finnel: "It's not a fetish. I just like ribbons. I'm not a pervert, you know!?"

Yosuke: "I... don't think fetishism counts as a perversion. Do you used to have a Big Ribbon or something?"

Finnel: "I still do."

Yosuke: Really? Where did you put it? Aren't you supposed to wear it on your head?"

Finnel: "Hey, I'm not a cartoon mouse, y'know!"

Yosuke: ... That's a good reference... Though, after wearing so many ribbons, how can you act like an adult?

Finnel: "..."

Yosuke: "So... where do you wear your Big Ribbon?"

Finnel: "Well, uh... Don't ask a girl such a question! A guy should notice her fashion statements without asking her!

Finnel fast-walked away from Yosuke.

Yosuke: "If you wear it somewhere that I can't see, it's hardly called a fashion statement..."

They stopped their conversation right there, before it eventually took and odd turn.

* * *

**Yokkora Bistro**

The two entered the bistro and most of the customers were gazing at another one with a bear costume. That customers table was filled with empty plates and some were stacked. Gossip filled the air as customers came around.

"How many plates are there!?"

"How could he eat in that costume...?"

"That guy's gonna get a painful stomach ache..."

"I think the bill is gonna be painful to see..."

Finnel sweat dropped from the gossips while Yosuke could only twitch...

"I'm going to help at the kitchen..." Finnel said.

"You do that..." Yosuke winced, as she walk towards the back.

Yosuke walked towards the table where teddie was sitting, feeling annoyed he held it in and called out to him. "Teddie!"

The bear in question jump and turned around and knew right away who called him.

"! Yosuk-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh-!" Teddie started to burped the moment he sees Yosuke.

This caused Yosuke to get more irritated. _"Ah hell...!" _He thought aggravatingly.

* * *

(Time skip: 3 minutes later)

Teddie stop burping and started to drink water. Everyone was bewildered from how long Teddie could burp that long, excluding Yosuke.

"Yosuke, I missed you so Beary much!" Teddie cried.

"No kidding, where the hell were you!?" Yosuke snapped back at Teddie. Yosuke wasn't amused.

"Huh...? What's with that look?" Teddie wondered.

"What do you think?!" Yosuke yelled. "What the hell happened?! You said you'd check that TV world, but you haven't showed up a few days back!"

"W-what about you?" Teddie replied.

Yosuke: "What? What did you mean?"

"Grr... I was exploring the TV world when I saw you in a capsule!" Teddie explained.

Yosuke became confused. " I was in a capsule? I seriously don't know what your talking about, Ted."

"I-I'm serious, Beary serious!" Teddie retorted. "You didn't remember me and these beautiful women were attacking us!"

"... You better not be pulling a fast one Teddie." Said Yosuke. "When I entered the TV, the next thing I remembered, I was free-falling from the sky!"

"Really? But this poor bear remember you having amnesia..." Said Teddie feeling dejected. Their conversation fell silent.

"I'm impressed that your eating habits are incredible." Said Auntie Leu, coming up to Teddie and Youske.

"Ah, Lady Leu! Thank you so beary much!" Said Teddie, cheering in gratitude.

"I'm glad to hear it." Auntie Leu responded. "Anyways, here's your bill." She added, giving Teddie a receipt with a lot of Zeros.

Teddie: "Uhh... Thank you, for the meal Yosuke!"

Yosuke: "Huh?"

Teddie then handed the receipt to Yosuke.

"One... Two...! Sixteen meals?!" Yosuke yelled. What he saw on the bill made him very pissed. "TEDDIE!"

"P-Please forgive me! This poor bear was So beary hungry and-" Teddie was cut off by his stomach aching so badly.

Finnel came out of the kitchen and saw Teddie in pain and found an answer of a cure. "If your looking for the restroom, it's in the back..." Said Finnel.

When Teddie heard the direction, he bolted towards the back.

Yosuke had a problem in his hand. "Dammit, I took a round trip and this is what I get..." Yosuke muttered, bummed out.

"Well, since your here, you think you can pay up?" Said Finnel, jokingly. Yosuke was still not amused.

* * *

(Time skip: Few minutes later)

Yosuke inevitably payed for Teddies's meal, but was not enough. Auntie Leu made an exceptional discount since the delivery was successful.

Upon coming out from the restroom, he had his costume on his arm which made most of the female customers to gaze at him. He was blond with spiky hair along with bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He even wears a white blouse-like shirt with various adornments like a red rose and a flamboyantly designed collar.

This came to Finnel by surprise. "That's what he looks like!?" She said.

Teddie made a good recovery, but he still had to endure Yosuke's verbal torture. While Yosuke was at it, Finnel brought a doctor in town and he took a quick scan on Teddie.

"He's going to be alright. He won't be able to eat for a while." Said the doctor, finishing up

"Ah... Beary much doctor. I thought I was gonna die..." Teddie whimpered.

"As if! If it weren't for that bill, you wouldn't be exaggerating!" Said Yosuke, still pissed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. There's no problem with your friend." Said the Doctor. "Then again, we never introduced each other, haven't we?" He mention.

The Doctor had purple hair, wore glasses, a white uniform with light blue coming down on its clothing and black baggy pants. "I'm Dr. Hikari Gojo. I'm a Reyvatologist."

Teddie: I'm Teddie! Nice 'ta meet ya!

I'm Yosuke Hanamura, thanks for saving my idiot friend." Said Yosuke greeted with some sarcasm.

For some reason, Doctor Gojo happened to get suspicious when he heard Yosuke's surname. "Hm? Did you just..."

"So you found your friend, is that right? Said Finnel, dropping in the conversation.

Teddie turned to Finnel, gazing at her. "Oh, how beautiful... Hello lovely, I'm Teddie. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you." He said, being flirtatious.

"Uh... Hi... I'm Finnel...?" Finnel stuttered, confuse of what to say.

"Oh, joy! It's an honor! Filly-chan!" Teddie greeted in his cheerful way.

Finnel: "Filly... Chan?"

"He's being an idiot, forget about that. Now I can finally head back home, now that I found him..." Yosuke said.

Teddie felt downhearted when he heard that. "Aw... You don't have to be so serious..."

"Hey, I've been through a lot recently, just to look for you and I had to circle around from town to town. I don't even know what's going on either, that's why we need to regroup with the others." Yosuke mentioned with a beatific expression. Just now he remembered that his new friends were looking for a Reyvatologist."Wait... Gojo-san, you're a Reyvatologist, right?" He asked.

Hikari Gojo: "Your correct, Why?"

"Oh, sweet. There's some guys that need your help. Their Reyvateil friend needs your help." Yosuke mentioned.

Hikari Gojo: "Oh?"

"! Doctor?" Said a familiar voice. Yosuke and Hikari Gojo turned to the entrance and they both knew he it was, as Tatsumi, Aoto and Saki entered the Bistro.

"Hey, Tatsumi! How have you been!? Are you back from your training?" Hikrai Gojo asked. The doctor happens to be well acquainted with him.

"... So your the Reyvatologist?" Said Aoto as walked in as Saki followed. He then sees Yosuke with the Doctor, too.

Yosuke: "Tatsumi? Aoto? Hey guys."

"Oh, Are you guys friends of Tatsumi? Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Hikari Gojo."

"Oh... nice to meet you." Aoto replied.

"Oh yeah, these guys were the ones I mentioned, Doc." Yosuke mentioned.

Hikari Gojo: "I see."

The conversation left Finnel out of the picture and she came around. "Hey what's going on... Ah! You guys are..."

Aoto: "Clumsy idiot!"

"Y...! You said that again!" Finnel growled, angered by that name.

"Oh, so you Do work at the bistro..." Said Aoto "If I knew sooner, I woulda had you serve me a meal set or two for free!"

"Why would I wanna do that!?" Finnel retorted at Aoto.

"Oh, you guys know Finnel, too?" said Hikari Gojo, surprised how well they know each other.

"Uh-huh. We sort of came across her on the way here. She's so clumsy... I couldn't believe it." Aoto snitched to the Doctor.

"Ah! Hey! Don't tell him that!" Finnel yelled at Aoto. "That is so unnecessary!"

Teddie: "She right!"

Teddie came in the conversation as well. "To tell a girl that she's clumsy of some sort, is rude and beary ungentlemanly!"

Finnel: "Mr. Teddie..."

"Teddie? Hey, aren't you Yosuke's friend?" Aoto wondered.

"Yep, but back to the subject. I don't know what's going on, but I don't believe she's clumsy." Teddie said. "She probably lacks plenty of grace and elegance and she can get careless, one too many times!" He stated. Despite Teddie being serious, what he said did not exactly change a thing. Tatsumi, Hikari Gojo were dumbfounded as well as Yosuke who face palmed in disappointment, Aoto burst out in laughter, and Saki...

"I know, that's what Saki said!" Said Saki, agreeing with Teddie.

This made Finnel fell into depression, with an agonized expression, weeping.

Yosuke: "This is getting old, very quick..."

Tatsumi: "I second that..."

Hikari Gojo: "... I'm... lost here..."

As the conversation continued Finnel began to glow again, she notices as well as the everyone else.

Aoto: "What!? It's glowing again..."

"Oh wow, Filly shines beautifully as she works here, bear-tastic!"

"No one normally does that, Teddie." Yosuke stated as he turned to Finnel. "Is that your accessory shining, again?"

"Uh... yeah, I have to put it away... somewhere... See ya!" Finnel stutter as she backed away and eventually head towards the back.

"Hey!" Aoto tried calling out to her but no avail. "She left again... She's weird..."

"Excuse me... Doctor, is Filly an acquaintance of yours, as well?" Saki asked.

"Uh-huh. She works at the bistro as its mascot waitress." Said the Doctor.

"A mascot... waitress...?" Teddie wondered. "Yosuke, maybe we should have those at Junes, too."

"I doubt it, I think the girls back at Inaba wouldn't agree..." Said Yosuke, with the troubled look, stating the obvious.

Aoto: "Junes? What's that?"

"Huh? Er... a super store my dad's managing, Teddie is our mascot bear." Yosuke replied.

"Oh neat. Is that why you came here to look for him?" Aoto mentioned.

"Uh... yeah, something like that..." Said Yosuke somewhat agreeing.

"Um... You must be Yosuke's friend, Teddie? Hello..." Said Saki trying to greet him.

"*Gasp*" Teddie gazed at Saki with coy and an alluring expression. "Hello gorgeous. My name is Teddie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said flirting with Saki, walking up to her.

Tatsumi: "Huh?"

Hikari Gojo: "Oh..."

Aoto: "What!?"

Saki started to blush red. "Oh... um... it's nice to meet you Mr. Teddie. My name is... Saki...?

"What a cute name!" Teddie quoted. "Say, why don't you and I go somewhere-

Yosuke & Aoto: "Don't you even Try!/Dare!"

Yosuke and Aoto both yelled at Teddie simultaneously as they both got in between him and Saki. Aoto got in between him and Saki, while Yosuke pushes Teddie away.

Teddie noticed their hostility and backed off. "Aw... So... Saki already had someone in mind?" He wondered.

He made Yosuke confused while Aoto blushed in deep thought.

The doctor turn to Saki. "Well... I finished my rounds for today. Why don't we go back to my clinic to take a look at you, Reyvateilic girl." Said Hikari Gojo.

Saki: "Oh…yes, please."

"Alright. Let's go." The doctor confimed.

"Okay. Teddie, you stay here and clean up your mess." Yosuke, instructed.

"Whaaaaat? Why?" Teddie complained.

"What would you expect?!" Yosuke retorted. "Besides, you ate a lot and I had to pay half of it. You better work it off!"

"B-but... But I'm a mascot of Junes!" Teddie replied.

"Being a mascot doesn't mean a thing when you ate without paying!" Yosuke telling Teddie off.

"It's not much Ted, A couple hours of work shouldn't be hard." Aoto consoling Teddie.

Yosuke: "And Finnel will help, too."

"Huh? What? Hey...!" Finnel yelled in the back hearing the statement.

"Don't worry, Finnel, He knows his way of working at a restaurant, so he should be able to help you." Said Yosuke to Finnel, as he turned to Teddie. "You better listen to what they say. Got it, Ted?" He said with a threatening tone.

Teddie: "Okay..."

Tatsumi: "Oh, wow..."

Yosuke left with the others while he left Teddie to help around the bistro with Finnel to pay back some of leftover debt. He tagged along with Aoto and co., concerning Saki's condition.

* * *

Skit topic: Strictness

The group continued their way to Doctor Gojo's clinic while Saki brought up Yosuke's attitude towards his friend, Teddie.

Saki: "Um... Yosuke?"

Yosuke: "What's up?"

Saki: "I don't mean to pry, but why were you being mean to Mr. Teddie?"

Yosuke: "Oh, that... that's how he's like which make him annoying. He bounces back from an argument so he should be okay. As an associate working under me, give him a proper scolding and heck, he'll get back on track."

Saki: "I see..."

Aoto: "To think that's like me and Steeps... there's no joke there..."

Saki: "B-but at least he tries, you shouldn't be that mean!"

Yosuke: "I understand, but he ate without paying. A little labor work shouldn't hurt him that badly."

Tatsumi: "I guess that explains a lot. He does have a point there..."

* * *

**Dr. Gojo's clinic**

They arrived at the clinic as where Doctor Gojo directed, once they all came inside, They briefed Saki's condition prior to when He and Yosuke met her.

"So, can you give me any more details about it." Doctor Gojo inquired.

"Well, when we first met her... Saki's body transformed, as though she was a different person." Yosuke mentioned.

"Not simply a multiple personality disorder, the body itself transforms!?" The Doctor said, astonished as Yosuke nodded.

"Yep. Her personality was different, too. She was more like a swordswoman at first and she doesn't remember anything about the incident. She seems to have lost most of her memories about it..." Aoto mentioned.

"A bodily transformation and memory loss..." Doctor Gojo mumbled in thought.

"Anyway, I don't know what's going on with her. I know it's ridiculous, but I swear she was a swordswoman." Aoto added.

"... I understand. In any case, I'll examine her thoroughly. I want her to stay at the clinic tonight, okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay... _Does he live here, too?"_ Aoto wondered. I guess the fee would be necessary but he notices that he doesn't have enough. "Hey Tatsumi, Yosuke, how much do you guys have on you?" He said, turning to the other guys.

"Nothing. I left most of my stuff back in Blue Canyon Hamlet." Tatsumi answered.

Aoto: "Damn..."

"I had to pay for Teddie's meal. I don't have as much, I'm spent." Yosuke annoyingly mentioned.

Aoto: "Dang..."

All three of them seemed short on money. Hikari Gojo notices the dim atmosphere around them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Aoto: "Well... uh... I think we have a problem here..." He explained the situation to the Doctor.

"Yeah, so... we're kinda broke..." Yosuke followed as they sweat dropped.

"Oh, I see. If you don't have any money, I can't admit her overnight." The doctor said, in concern. "But I understand your situation. So, if you help me out today, I won't charge you this time. How does that sound?" He added.

Aoto: "Really, Doc!?"

Yosuke: "Huh, sweet."

Saki: "Thank you very much!"

Tatsumi: "So, what can we do to help you?"

"Right now, our apothecary is on a long vacation. If possible, I want you guys to make some simple medicine for me." Doctor Gojo explained.

"You want us to make medicine? Is that really safe?" Yosuke asked.

"It's a simple kind of medicine." The Doctor mentioned. "As long as you're careful when following the recipe, you can do it. What do you say?"

Aoto: "Okay then, sure."

"Thanks. That'll help a lot. Then, can you make me a medicine called Spunky V? There's a recipe for it in this notebook. You can take it." The doctor added.

He handed them the recipe for an medicine. From Yosuke's point of view, it looked like as if the medicine was actually an energy drink, which made him confused. _"Spunky V...? Is that supposed to be an energy drink?"_ He thought.

"These are the ingredients. I'll give you some extra, just in case you fail the first time. You will also have to get more at Water forest Square, tell the merchant it's on me." The doctor added. "Alright, I'll leave it to you guys."

Aoto: "Roger that!"

"Aoto, I'm really sorry for making you go through all this trouble just for me." Said Saki, apologizing.

"What are you saying? With all we've been through, it's all good." Aoto corrected Saki.

"No worries, it's no problem to us." Yosuke followed, agreeing with Aoto.

"Yeah, Saki. You've helped us a whole lot in battle. This is tit for tat and all that. Now, let's just get it over with." Tatsumi followed as they all left the clinic.

* * *

**Reverse Lamp Bazaar**

Everyone, except the Doctor, came outside the clinic and planned on what to do next.

"So we got the instructions, what now?" Yosuke asked.

"We're gonna have to synthesize these ingredients together." Said Tatsumi, as he opens up the list. We also have to get more at Waterforest Square." he then showed the list to everyone else.

"Okay... So where are we gonna make it? Couldn't we use Gojo-san's clinic?" Yosuke asked.

"No, he's using it for the other patients. We're gonna have to use a room at the inn." Tatsumi replied

"The... Inn...? Seriously?" Yosuke wondered, dumbfounded.

"With the space the room can offer, we can have enough room to work around. Not a problem is it? Tatsumi added.

"Okay..." Yosuke agreed. They were about to leave the Bazaar when a kid accidentally hit Yosuke at his side. "Ow...!"

"Ah, sorry about that, tryin 'ta set up shop here." Said the boy, bowing.

"N-No problem..." Yosuke said, rubbing off the pain. He then saw something on the ground, a book on the ground which he was somewhat familiar. "Hey... This is..." He picked up the book a flipped the pages with all pictures on each of them. "No way! Tales of the Gusty Ninja!?"

"Ah... You got a good eye, that's one of the books called manga that's been on the rage of centuries." the boy stated. "A Tale of a young boy, shunned by the villagers, wanting 'ta prove his existence, to receive acknowledgment from them..." He explained.

The rest of the groups were confuse fro the moment. "Manga?" Aoto wondered.

"It's a type of comic books where I'm from." Yosuke explained. "I'm surprised this manga's in good condition, ..._ this is actually after the other volume I'm reading..."_ He thought. "Where'd you get this?

"Oh, a couple of junk mongers back at Archia, one of them stored a small library of these and there were so many volumes." The boy explained. "In fact, you want it?"

"You sure? You're not charging me? Yosuke asked.

"This ones on me, this time. Just make sure you purchase our wares, anywhere, when you get the chance." The boy replied.

"That's nice and all, but would you guys have that we would want...?" Tatsumi inquire.

"Depends..." The boy, smirked. "Take a look."

Aoto, Tatsumi, and Saki looked to each other and agreed, so they gathered at the boy's wares.

Saki: "Wow, these are all... unique..."

Aoto: "Those 'rad' videos, I could never get those before..."

Tatsumi: "That's the latest issue..."

Yosuke was still flipping pages of the manga.

"Not bad, huh?" The boy commented. You can buy, if 'ya got the cole."

"Sure, we'll come back later, since don't have." Aoto agreed.

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

"Alright, the inn's over there. I'll book a room for us to use, okay?" Said Tatsumi.

"Right, we'll stock up with the supplies." Aoto replied

Remember, only the stuff on the list, alright?" Tatsumi added. "Don't just spend as much as we only need."

Aoto: "Sure, sure..."

Yosuke: Er, okay..."

Despite Tatsumi's cold stare, those two meant well a went on their way to do the job.

They found what they were looking for and the merchant was actually expecting them.

"Here's all the stuff you need." Said the merchant, giving them the ingredients they needed.

"Great, thanks." Aoto replied. "That's all of it let go back the Inn... Youske?"

Yosuke was looking at a shortsword nearby and was astonished by its design; Simple, thin, and single-edged. The kind of weapon he is well suited with.

"? Whoa sorry, pal, not for sale." The merchant said.

Yosuke: "Huh?"

"I said they're not for sale, this blade's mine, 'ya know, self-defense?" He explained.

"Oh, sorry... I need a pair myself, actually. Where do you buy those?" Yosuke wondered.

"I made this." The merchant said as he Yosuke was surprised. "I said I made this, you'll be surprised that this place has the equipment to make weapons."

Yosuke: "Wow..."

Aoto and Saki were staring at Yosuke, Aoto gave it a thought and spoke out to Yosuke. "Hey, if you want a weapon, I could make one for you." He said.

Yosuke turned to Aoto. "Y-You can make weapons too!?" He said with a surprised look.

"I'm a steeplejack, making stuff like those Is kinda in my line of work." Aoto explained. "Just give me a hand when I need it."

"Alright... Thanks man." Said Yosuke.

* * *

**Puca Puca Inn**

They arrived at the inn, while Tatsumi was waiting near the receptionist's desk. "You guys got the ingredients?" He asked as they all nodded in agreement. "Good, now let's get down to business. We'll use a room to synthesize."

The went in a room and started producing the medicine with the ingredient they bought. For Yosuke, it took him several attempts before actually succeeding. He didn't know why they trust people to do chemistry in places like these, he didn't even took classes for that at his school.

_"Okay... is this really medicine? It better not be like those addictive drugs..."_ He thought. He looked to Aoto and he's really good at it, like a pro alchemist in video games. Then again, it wasn't even close to a simple process for Yosuke. The chemicals exploded on him a few times already...

* * *

Skit topic: Recipe in Alchemy

Yosuke and everyone else were staring to get the hang of this and they were 3/4 away from finished.

Aoto: "*sigh* It's so annoying to have to follow the recipe exactly..."

Tatsumi: "If you didn't follow it, you'll only end up like Yosuke..."

They both stared at him sweat dropping with agonizing expression, as Yosuke had a lot of char on his face and his hair was messed up badly.

Saki: "Um... If you think of it like cooking, it could be pretty fun."

Tatsumi: "I don't think that'll work for Aoto He only does 'Manly Cooking'."

Aoto: "Hey, "Manly Cooking" is really tasty! ... Sometimes."

Yosuke: "Ugh... I don't think you should relate cooking and synthesis together."

Aoto: "Why not? Did someone feed you a dish with food poisoning?

Yosuke: "Yeah... A plate of mysterious food X will definitely make you sick..."

Aoto: "Oh... A-Anyways, this synthesis isn't that much of a chore. I just need to follow my natural senses to make it."

Saki: "If you were cooking, maybe, but synthesis isn't so simple. You have to be careful about the ingredients."

Tatsumi: "Yeah. Plus, if it's something we'll use, it'd be fine, but it's medicine that Doc needs for the clinic."

Aoto: I guess you're right. He's going to be looking over Saki, too. Maybe we should take this more seriously."

In the end, they managed to get it together. Yosuke got back out of the washroom to clean his face.

Saki: "Yay, it's done!"

Aoto: "Alright, hopefully this will be enough."

Tatsumi: "Awesome, you guys are like alchemists now.

Saki: "Congradualtions!"

Aoto: "Hey, piece of cake. It wasn't hard at all."

Yosuke: "I never dabbed in alchemy before, I'm actually surprised how easy it is..."

Tatsumi: It's not, of course. You shouldn't make anything too complicated for your first synthesis. But now that you know what synthesizing is like, should be able to create things whenever you need to.

Yosuke: Alright, cool. So, what's this thing called, anyhow, uh... oh! 'Spunky V'?"

Aoto: "Yeah, Spunky V is done!"

Saki: "Um, since this is your guy's debut work, why don't we give it a cuter name? Saki thinks Chintzy Powerfill is a better name."

The boys sweat dropped to that name. Saki's innocent eyes made it hard for them to express their thoughts.

Yosuke: _"... Oh God, that's a terrible name..."_

Tatsumi: _"__Goddess, that's a terrible name..."_

Aoto: "Uh... Saki..."

Yosuke: "Hey... I... think we should just keep it at 'Spunky V'. This recipe was already made from someone else."

Saki: "Really?"

Yosuke: "Y-Yeah... Where I'm from, we take plagiarism very seriously."

Saki: "Okay..."

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

They were able to complete the set of Spunky V.

"Alright, let's them back to the doctor." Aoto said picking up the box of Spunky V's.

They were at the Inn entrance, and Yosuke gazed at the Bistro reminding himself about Teddie. He gave himself a few seconds in deep thought and he realized, now that he thought about it, he can return home with Teddie. "Uh... Guys..." He called out to them quietly.

"Yosuke? What's up?" Aoto asked as he turned around. Saki and Tatsumi followed suit.

"Well... I found Teddie, I was thinking I can head back home, now." Yosuke mentioned. "Sorry..."

"Oh..." Aoto sighed in disappointment but turned around with a smile. "Well, you helped us more than we could ask for. We should thank you, actually."

"Thank you very much for helping us, Yosuke." Saki said bowing. "Though, Saki wished you would stay around..."

"Talk about short-lived..." Tatsumi mumbled, looking down. "But, I supposed you have your reasons, don't you?"

"Uhh... Now I'm feeling bad..." Yosuke said, as he smiled wryly. "I guess, good-bye, then?"

Aoto, Saki, and Tatsumi said their good-byes and then left for Dr. Gojo's clinic.

"... Damn... Maybe I should've gone with them..." Yosuke said to himself. _"Then again... once I get back home, I have to tell my friends about this place. It looks too real be someone's mind..." _He thought. Yosuke proceeded towards the bistro.

* * *

**Yokkora Bistro**

Yosuke entered the Bistro to check up on Teddie. He saw him sweeping around without his bear suit on giving away a depressed look. When Teddie heard footsteps coming from the entrance he immediately turned face front and greeted Yosuke without knowing it was him. "Welcome to Yokkora Bistro! How may this bear-"

Yosuke: "Teddie, it's me!"

It took Teddie five seconds and jumped, realizing right away it was his friend. "H-Huh!? Yosuke-!" Teddie cried out as he attempted to jumped on him. But sadly, Yosuke got out of the way and he land face-flat on the ground.

"We don't need to cause more trouble as it is." Yosuke barking at Teddie as he was getting up. "So are you finishing up the debt?" He asked.

"Yeah, almost done!" Teddie replied. "Just a few more hours and I'm free as a wild bear!"

"You better work off, I'd hope to go home soon." Yosuke commented, despite not being amused.

Teddie sweat dropped, as it seemed to worry him a lot for some reason. "Um... about that..." Teddie expressions went all grim.

* * *

**A/N: ****Cliffhanger. I wonder what Teddie meant by that.  
**

**No worries I'm still working on the next segment of Yosuke's activities in Eternus Shaft. Also, Teddie made his bear-tastic debut, giving Yosuke a fat bill. How odd, Igor and Margaret weren't familiar with Yosuke's new power... Hmm...  
**

**I thought I add some references to the story like that 'Tales of the Gusty Ninja'? Funny thing... There's a certain manga that even I like to read. A young blond ninja boy who likes ramen.  
**

**Perhaps during after ****the battles I could make victory quotes. **

**These references are definitely not owned by me. They are all owned to their respective creators and companies.**

**Just to be clear: I am bringing the Investigation team to this world. **

**Your comments would be beary nice, feel free to be as brutally honest as you could be. But not THAT brutal, seriously. **

**R&R.**


	6. Yosuke & Finnel's First Dive

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by GUST and ATLUS

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**Yosuke and Finnel's first Dive**

* * *

(Evening) **Yokkora Bistro**

* * *

_**(I do not know the time of day actually...)**_

* * *

"... Wha-What did you mean you can't find a way back!?" Yosuke barked a Teddie.

"L-Like I said earlier! No matter how many times I have tried, I can't summon the TV's for us to head back home!" Teddie explained.

"How is that- If... that's the case then we're really stuck! ... Shit...!" Yosuke complained, with a dejected look. "Then maybe we can use a TV from this place, you think we can head back into the midnight channel?" He asked.

"Perhaps, but I haven't seen a good one to use... the one I saw were only projected as those... 'holographic screens'. Uuuuhhh... this poor bear's noggin is beary hurting..." Teddie complained. He mentioned the 'Holographic screens' like the one in the bistro, hanging in the back.

"Dammit, what are we gonna do now...?" Yosuke grunted.

Under the circumstances, even if Yosuke founded Teddie, even he can't get back home. Bad news for them both, for they are stuck.

While they were sitting at a table thinking in deep thought, Auntie Leu greeted a familiar customer. "Welcome! What's wrong sir!? You look unhappy!" She cheerfully greeted. "If your going to eat, then please sit."

Aoto: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Yosuke turned his head to the entrance and notice it was Aoto. "Aoto? Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Yosuke? Oh, hey guys. I thought you guys left town by now." Aoto wondered.

"Uh... We were gonna do that but... we don't have the means to get back. We're kinda stuck..." Said Yosuke in his depressed state as well as Teddie.

"Wow, sucks to be you guys..." Aoto commented. It seems Aoto is depressed as well.

"By the way, were's Saki? Is she gonna be okay?" Yosuke asked. But Aoto was still quiet, Yosuke started to think something happened. "... Something bad happened on your end hasn't it. Care to explained?" He asked, again.

"Well..." Aoto started to explain his story as he took a seat.

* * *

(Flashback: Earlier afternoon) **Dr. Gojo's Clinic**

After Yosuke parted ways with Aoto's group, they made their way to Dr. Gojo's Clinic where they eventually delivered the box of Spunky V's as the Doctor was surprised how much they made.

"Oh, that was fast. Thank you." The Doctor said with gratitude. "I've also finished the preparations for Saki's exam and hospitalization."

Aoto and Saki show their gratitude as they cheered

"*chuckle* Alright, Saki will stay here until tomorrow." The Doctor explained.

Saki: "Okay, thank you, doctor."

"Then we'll stay here, too." Aoto said, right away.

Tatsumi: "Uh, "We?"

"We'll wait here until her exam is over." Aoto explained. "You told me to take her to a safe place, right? Then keep me company."

"... Okay. I don't have much to do anyway." Tatsumi agreed.

"I'm sorry for the wait... Oh, yeah, I'll give you this as a token of my sincerest apologies." Said Dr. Gojo. He slipped them a few cupons to Aoto and Tatsumi. "These's are ticket for the meal set bistro. Finnel gave them to me, but I hardly eat out. Also..." The doctor then took out a few bottles of Spunky V's. "You guys happened to make a lot of them in a few minutes. I insist, please take them."

Aoto: "Oh! Sweet!"

Tatsumi notice how long they haven't eaten as his stomach was growling. "Oh, speaking of which, we haven't eaten anything today..." He mentioned.

Aoto: Sure. I'll take 'em. Thanks.

"Doctor Hikari Gojo!" Said a certain samurai, dashing into the clinic._  
_

"Luphan!" Tatsumi said, knowing right away. They seemed well acquainted.

"Tatsumi, long time no see. It's quite a surprise to see you here." Luphan greeting him.

"Tats, do you know him?" Aoto asked but Tatsumi didn't respond.

"Luphan, what happened? You look like you're in a hurry." Doctor Gojo inquired.

"Oh, yes! It's an emergency!" Luphan getting back to the subject. "Clustania's starting Cleansing...!" He stated, which shocked everyone in the room.

Hikari Gojo: "They're trying to annihilate the town? But why?"

"According to one account, it's our punishment for harboring Saki. If Saki doesn't show up in Ciela Gate, they'll start Cleansing immediately...!" Luphan explained. The statment came to surprise to Saki. "We haven't found Saki yet. Dr. Gojo, you're a prestigious Reyvatologist... I just thought... maybe Saki would be here..."

"There are other Reyvatologists out there." The Doctor quietly replied.

"Of course. The Great Fang Militia is looking for her at every Reyvatology Clinic. The fate of an entire town depends on her. We must hunt her down, at any cost." Luphan added.

Hikari Gojo: "I know."

"Tatsumi, can you please help us?" Luphan requested, turning to Tatsumi.

"... Sorry, not interested." Tatsumi reluctantly answered.

"Fallen Heaven Peak is the town our master, Rev. Gengai, governs! ... At this moment, Rev. Gengai is preparing for the worst case scenario."

Tatsumi: "Master is!? All by himself!?"

"Yes." Luphan replied. "He's been attacked by Soma and was severely wounded..."

"Soma...!" Tatsumi saying the name with anguish.

Luphan headed away, out from the clinic. "I don't have time to go back to Fallen Heaven Peak. Please support Rev. Gengai!" He asked.

Tatsumi: "... Master..."

"Well, I must go to the next clinic. If you'll excuse me..." Luphan replied before he left, out of sight.

"Tats, who was that guy?" Aoto asked. He never saw that person before.

"Luphan is said to be the right hand of my master. But I don't like him for some reason."

Aoto noticed how closed Tatsumi is like about, so he changed the subject. "So, what're you gonna do?" He asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you. What are you going to do? Saki's on the lam..." Tatsumi, mentioning Saki.

Saki: "... Aoto..."

Aoto: "... Saki..."

"I'm neutral here. She's a patient, so I'll follow your decision." Doctor Gojo reminding them. He and Tatsumi left, waiting outside allowing Aoto and Saki to talk about an almost impossible choice.

They both were conflicted about the situation. "Hey Saki, who are you? Why are the Clustanians chasing after you...?" Aoto asked, but Saki only apologized in response, since she doesn't remember. "... The fate of Fallen Heaven Peak... all the villigers... rests on my decision... Why...!?" A huge burden weighed Aoto down heavily. What will he do? "Dammit... I can't... make such a big decision..." He grunted.

It was a couple seconds later until Saki gave the only choice they could make.

"Aoto... I'll go." Saki answered.

Aoto: "...! Saki!"

She was serious when she said her answer. "I don't want all those people to die because of me, so..."

"No!" Aoto responded

Saki: "Aoto!"

Aoto calmed down knowing it won't change a thing.

"Thank you for protecting me on this journey up till now." Saki said kindly

"... Saki..." Aoto said, with dejected expression.

* * *

(Present Evening) **Yokkora Bistro**

"... and so to save the town, we had to give up Saki..." Aoto finishing his explanation.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that... Then again, it would've been hard, if it happened to me, too..." Yosuke commented.

"True... also, it turns out that Ogai is in Archia. She's a resident of the tower."

This took Yosuke by surprise. "The tower? You mean that huge one in the distance?" Yosuke inquired. Aoto nodded in agreement. "Wow... but why would the Clustanians want her...?"

Aoto: "That's what I want to know..."

A small pause commenced until Tatsumi arrived after he looked around the bistro. "Aoto, there you are, I was worried." He said after he came inside. He then notice Yosuke and Teddie right away away as well, although it wasn't much surprise that they were in a obvious state. "... Judging by your point of view... you guys are lost, right?" He inquires while he took a seat with them.

"Yeah, you're dead on..." Yosuke said in his disappointment look.

"So Tats, where's Saki?" Aoto questioned Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Doc is back. I don't think we'll see her again."

"... You just might be right..." Aoto replied. The three sitting with Aoto looked at him. To hear that from him. "I'm so stupid. I'm a big idiot." He added blaming himself.

"*sigh* ... There are things you can handle and things you can't." Tatsumi quoted. "We were just unlucky."

Yosuke didn't say anything since there was nothing to lighten the mood. Teddie on, another hand, was shocked.

"... Either way, I can't forgive the Clustanians! 'Obey us or we'll destroy your town!' That's going to far!"

Teddie: "Then why did you gave up Saki-chan?"

Yosuke, Aoto, and Tatsumi turned their heads to Teddie, who came out of silence. "You were kinda quiet, Ted. No bear puns?" Yosuke wondered.

He stood up and started to throw a tantrum. "Grr... I said why would you sell poor Saki-chan especially to the enemy!? There should've been another way to protect a town and save her at the same time!" Teddie yelled.

Aoto: "Ted..."

"How naive...!" Tatsumi said retorting at Teddie. "You heard of what will happened if we didn't turn Saki to them didn't you? We had to make the sacrifice, even if we didn't want to!" He bark back at Teddie.

"To sacrifice something or someone precious is beary utterly pointless! Besides, what would make you think they'd keep their word?" Teddie responded. Aoto and Tatsumi actually didn't know about that until now.

"Ugh... Teddie, stop it!" Yosuke yelled at Teddie as he reluctantly obeyed. "This isn't even our problem, and our fight, you know? You can't be a hero for something you don't understand. Besides, it's bad enough that we don't have a way home..."

Teddie: "B-but... Why must these 'Clutaners' be so cruel..."

"That's how the 'Clustanians' do things, they never change." Auntie Leu said, as she comes into the picture. "Are they up to something else now?" Knowing how dangerous their enemy was, the boys didn't respond to her question. "Well, if you can't tell me everything, I won't ask you anymore. Anyways, for them, the reason doesn't matter. They just need to cull humans." She said as she returned to the kitchen.

Teddie: "To cull humans...? That's unbearably horrible..."

"... Yes, it is. anyways, our journey ends here..." Said Tatsumi.

Aoto: "Huh?"

"It's not because Luphan told me to, but I'll still go help Master. You should go back to Blue Canyon Hamlet, too. If you keep a low profile, they won't catch you." Tatsumi suggested. "As for you guys..." He and Aoto wondered what Yosuke and Teddie was gonna do.

"Excuse me!" Finnel called out to them, as she entered the from the back.

Teddie: Hey, Filly-chan!

Yosuke: "Finnel."

"What do you want from us?" Tatsumi asked with reluctance.

"Well, how would you like to have a Song-Magic-singing Reyvateil escort you? I'll give you a special deal." Finnel suggested.

Teddie: "Song Magic-singing Reyvateil?"

"No, thanks." Aoto quickly replied

"I'm not asking you! I'm talking to that boy, with the headphones, over there." Said Finnel.

Yosuke: "What? Me...?"

"Uh... No! I meant the one with the hat!" Finnel said, referring to Tatsumi.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm used to travelling on my own." Tatsumi replied.

Finnel: "Oh, really…?

"Are you sure?" Aoto asked

Tatsumi, however, shrugs it off. "Anyway, let's go rest at the Inn. I have to say goodbye to you guys tonight."

"Sure, we'll see you at the Inn, then." Yosuke confirmed as Aoto and Tatsumi left the bistro. Yosuke, all of a sudden, notice what he and Teddie will do next. "Crap, that's right... what are We gonna do...?" He groan, worried.

***Speculation**

"Maybe... you could hit the next town? But the villages of Great Fang are kinda under the ropes since a situation started." Finnel mention

"Well, that's out of the question..." Yosuke said, crossing that out of the mind. He went into deep thought, 'did something happened before he came here? He thought it through and remember something about Teddie's cellphone and the signal coming from the TV. "By the way, Teddie, what happened to your cellphone? He asked.

"My cellphone?" Teddie wondered. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Teddie... just before I came to this... 'world', I called you from my cellphone it was ringing and went to voicemail." Yosuke added.

Finnel was pretty much left out. "Eh... Cell... phone... What?"

Yosuke: "Huh...? Um... it's like a portable... telemo..."

Finnel was still processing what they're talking about and Teddie remembers something. "*Gasp* ... Oh yeah! Well, moments before you fell off from the tower, I happened to dive into the air a while back! From the tower, like a beary bird!"

"Once again, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about." Yosuke replied. Finnel somewhat agreed. "So you free fell from the tower?" He pressed on.

"Indeed! I felt tired after I landed with Kintoki-douji, I was so hungry... I eventually came to this place. I completely forgot about it, I'm afriad..." Teddie added.

"So, where you guys came from was somewhere at the tower, right?" said Finnel, indulging more details.

"I guess... *sigh* Man, I'm beat..." Yosuke groan as he stood up he was doing a lot of things in town for a while. "Let's head to then Inn. We can sort this out tomorrow..."

Teddie: "Okay... g'night Filly-chan."

Finnel: "Alright, Night."

Yosuke and Teddie left for then Inn while they gave Finnel the dishes.

* * *

(Midnight)** Puca Puca Inn**

Yosuke and the gang were sleeping in separate rooms, he and Teddie, and Aoto and Tatsumi in the other room. Aoto couldn't sleep because of the decision he made and what Teddie said. So he decided to go for a walk but wasn't able to outside. "... Dammit..." He started to pace around the lobby. Moments later, Teddie arrived and saw Aoto.

Teddie: "Huh? Aoto?"

"Ted... Hey." Aoto reluctantly greeted back. "What're you doing?"

"Getting a drink of water, of course." Teddie replied with a cup in hand. He looked around searching for a facet around the Inn but no avail in the lobby.

* * *

Skit topic: Words of the Sheer-Witless

Aoto: "Hey Ted, about what you said earlier... Did you really think there was another way?"

Teddie: "Huh...? Well... yeah. I don't even know what's going on, but it's just not right..."

Aoto: I see... And the part where you think that they wouldn't keep their word...?"

Teddie: "No idea!"

Aoto: "... Seriously...?"

Teddie: "But knowing Yosuke, I don't think he would miss this opportunity of an adventure!"

Aoto: "I take it you guys been friends for a long time?"

Teddie: "If your talking about a year, then yep, beary much!"

Aoto: "Huh... _Yosuke wasn't kidding about him being annoying..._"

Teddie: "Well... About Yosuke, he's sort of a klutz sometimes..."

Aoto: "He... is?"

Teddie: "Oh ho, Yes... One time..."

They both talked about Yosuke's 'secrets' and it was funny. They later finished their conversation and headed to bed.

* * *

(Next day Morning) **Waterforest Square**

All four of them were outside saying their good-byes.

Yosuke: "Alright, See ya' later then."

Aoto: "Okay, take care."

Tatsumi: "You too, guys."

Once everyone turned their backs to each other, Luphan appeared stating a warning. "Listen, it's an emergency! Fallen Heaven is going to be Cleansed!"

"Huh? Whoa! Mr. Luphan, is that you!?" Yosuke jumped with surprise. The others turned around seeing Luphan as well.

"... Yosuke... We meet again. I assume you founded your friend?" Luphan asked noticing his blond friend besides him.

"Luphan...! What do you mean? We gave in to their demands." Said Tatsumi.

"Right, The Clustanian Army has still blocked off Ciela Port and purposefully refused to let Saki enter the land!

Yosuke: "What!?"

"... Auntie was right. Saki was just a reason to Cleanse! Dammit!" Aoto grunted.

"See? I told you so!" Teddie bragged.

"Teddie, not now!" Yosuke barked at Teddie, shutting him up.

Tatsumi: "So, where's Saki!?"

"Rev. Gengai escaped with her." Luphan explained. "Now they're heading to Fallen Heaven Peak on an airship."

"If Saki is important to them, then we can still use her as a hostage..." Tatsumi suggested.

Teddie: "Whaaaat!?"

Luphan notice how much they know Saki. "E-excuse me, but do you guys know Saki personally?" He wondered.

"Sorry for not telling you, but there's a complicated story behind it. Anyway, I'll go to Fallen Heaven Peak!" Tatsumi said.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Said Aoto stepping up.

Tatsumi: "Aoto..."

"I told her I'd sell her out to the Clustanians in order to save Fallen Heaven Peak, and agreed!" Aoto added, blaming himself.

"... Do whatever you want. What you do is none of my business." Tatsumi confirmed.

"We'll come, too!" Said Teddie, jumping in the conversation.

Yosuke & Tatsumi: "What?"

"Me and Yosuke will come, too!" Teddie said again. "We shall help you protect Saki!"

"Wha-wait a minute, this isn't our fight, Teddie. We need to find our way back home!" Said Yosuke suggested.

"But Yosuke, this is Saki they're talking about. 'Saki!'" Teddie reminding Yosuke which got him aggravated.

"H-Hey! Don't bring her into this!" Yosuke retorted.

"But, I'm beary serious! If we don't help her you'll will only regret the whole thing" Teddie replied. "I refuse to go home until we help her!"

"Are you serious...?" Yosuke grunted, he calming down moments later. "Dammit..."

"You guys are coming, even though this isn't your fight?" Tatsumi followed.

"Of course, I'd come!" Teddie replied "This bear has many tricks up his grizzly sleeves and I can't let a damsel fall into distress!

Tatsumi: "Tricks?"

"He just like me, Tats..." Yosuke mentioned. He thought deeply about it and returned with an answer. "Well, we don't know where to look, so... *sigh* Fine, I'll help, we'll join your rescue mission." he answered reluctantly.

Luphan: "Thank you, everyone."

Aoto: "Yeah, Let's head out now!"

"Wait! There are fierce, wild monsters in Fallen Heaven Peak. It's dangerous to go there without a Reyvateil." Luphan explained.

Teddie was confused. "Raven... Tail?" He wondered.

"We'll explain about that along the way." Said Yosuke.

Aoto: So... who would help us?"

"Tatsumi, do you know any Reyvateils who can help us?" Luphan inquired.

"Not exatly..." Tatsumi answered.

"Wait, so we're looking for a Reyvateil? I think I know one..." Yosuke responded.

Aoto: "Really? Where?"

Yosuke wasn't amused since the Reyvateil already introduced herself yesterday. "Are you guys serious? She works at the bistro!" He added.

Aoto & Tatsumi: "Oh... Her..."

Yosuke face-palmed himself weakly and they returned to the bistro, having only one option...

* * *

**Yokkora Bistro**

They all see Finnel sweeping her broom around as they enter the bistro.

Yosuke: "Finnel!"

Aoto: "Hey, Sup. Finnel."

Finnel: "Y-Yosuke? Aoto!?"

Just after Luphan came inside, he gasped at seeing finnel. "Y-you're!"

"Oh? Do you know me?" Finnel asked.

"N-no, please go on." Luphan backed down.

"Finnel, the tide has turned. We need your help. We're going to Fallen Heaven Peak right now. Can you come with us?" Tatsumi requested.

Finnel: "Fallen Heaven Peak!?"

"You must be happy! They're hiring you!" Teddie cheered.

"You guy're hiring me, but you're going to Fallen Heaven Peak..." Finnel is acting quiet.

Yosuke: "Is something wrong? We're not gonna force you."

Finnel: "N-no, that's not what I meant..."

"So, what do ya say? Chop chop!" Aoto badgered.

"I'll definitely go!" Finnel answered.

"Yay! Filly-chan is coming with us!" Teddie cheered.

Finnel agree to join them, however, Luphan was somewhat skeptical that she could be much help. "Wait..."

Aoto: "Huh? What now?"

The rest turned to Luphan in question. "Finnel, have you ever done a Dive before?"

Yosuke and Teddie were confused by what he meant. "Dive...?" Yosuke wondered.

Finnel: "Well... no."

"It's a long journey to Fallen Heaven Peak. A Reyvateil without strong enough Song Magic is nothing but a burden..." Luphan stated. Finnel shrugged to the idea. "So, if you really do go with us, then Dive and enhance your Song Magic." He added.

"Then that's the plan!" Teddie said, getting their attention. "I'll get my stuff on and you guys can take care of this 'dive' thing! Be right back!" Teddie stated as he dashed out of the bistro.

Back to the group, Finnel was not really pleased of what occurred. "Uuuh... Why so suddenly!? Who's going to Dive into me!?" She asked...

"Well..." Luphan scanned the other guys in the room, thinking they could do the job.

Tatsumi: "I'll pass."

Luphan: "... Then, Aoto, Youske, will either one of you do the job?"

Yosuke: "... What job?"

Aoto: "Why me!?"

"What!? Why do I have to give one if them my Diving virginity!?" Finnel retorted.

This confuse Yosuke still yet, until he notices the other certain word, Finnel said. "V-virginity... Wait, What!?" He exclaimed and his face blush partially red.

"It's not like I wanna take it!" Aoto complained.

"Then, let's have Yosuke do it." Tatsumi suggested.

Yosuke & Finnel: "Huh?!"

"Well, we could always hire a better Reyvateil... If Yosuke declines." Tatsumi added.

Aoto: "Oh, yeah."

"W-Whoa! Hold on!" Yosuke said, panicking. "Are you guys asking me to have... uh... Have sex with her!?"

A moment of silence and everyone jumped from the idea of what Yosuke said in disgust. "WHAT!?" They all yelled.

Yosuke: "... W-what...?"

"Yosuke, how can you not know what diving is like?!" Aoto asked holding in his laughter. "Did you really hit your head or something?"

"Hello! New here! What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Yosuke asked, angrily. "I mean... 'Diving' in Finnel, her... You-know-what? I assume you guys were talking about... 'that'." He assumed.

Everyone, excluding Yosuke, sweat dropped.

"No disrespect, but you are way off." Said Luphan.

"If that's the case, then We're counting on you!" Aoto grinned as he gave high hopes for Yosuke.

"Wha-what are you implying?" Yosuke pondered as he glared at Aoto.

"You both never dived before." Aoto said. "You don't know what dive means or what it is and Finnel never dived before. You both would make a perfect match, too, since you're both clumsy."

"That doesn't even make any sense at all!" Finnel retort.

But Yosuke recalled what Aoto mentioned. "Wait, clumsy?" He mentioned.

"Yeah, what do you think? I heard you having to screw up many times when you got here." Aoto mentioned.

Yosuke, upon hearing that, recall his past misfortunes upon entering TV to this world. Aside from being a few days already, it wasn't pretty... All Yosuke could do was mope.

"Argh! Wait a minute!" Finnel drawing their attention.

Aoto: "Whoa! Don't scare me like that!"

Finnel: "No! Wait! Don't go! I want to be with Tatsumi!"

This confused the boy into more complications.

Tatsumi: "Huh…?"

Aoto: "What are you saying!?

Yosuke: "Uh...?"

"Well, actually, Yosuke is okay, too, but, Aoto's sort of... a different situation." Finnel added.

"... I'm right here!" Aoto mentioned angrily, upon hearing it.

"A-Alright, Alright. I'll Dive with Yosuke, okay!?" Finnel confirmed. "Because... I don't want to give up such a big chance. I finally found what I was looking for..." She said, quietly.

"... Did you say something?" Yosuke asked.

Finnel: "Oh, nothing!"

"... Alright, Yosuke, you're up." Luphan stated.

Tatsumi: "It's your time to Dive in her."

Aoto: "I'd love to see were this goes..."

Finnel: "You'd better be gentle with me."

Yosuke look towards them after their comments and felt uncomfortable from the setting. "I... don't even know what I'm supposed to do..." He said in a pained expression.

"*sigh* Of course, you wouldn't know..." Tatsumi mumbled. "We'll just have to show him to the dive shop."

"Agreed. It's located in Waterforest Square." Luphan confirmed.

And so they headed down to the Dive Shop

* * *

**Eternus Shaft, Dive Shop**

They all arrived at dive shop. The shop had a pair of pods behind an old man, the shopkeeper.

Dive Shopkeeper: "Hello!"

As Yosuke was welcomed he looked around the Shop which he was skeptical about the it. "... This is a Dive Shop?"

**"**It just so happens that it is. So?" The Dive Shopkeeper abruptly replied.

"... Sheesh, He's not very friendly." Yosuke commenting at the shopkeeper's bilious expression.

"Yosuke, that's not really what Dive Shops are about..." Tatsumi replied.

"Exactly." Luphan agreed. "Diving means to interact with a Reyvateil directly within her core. What's important is that they trust each other."

Yosuke: "Trust, huh?"

Finnel: "What?"

Aoto: "Well, I'm worried now."

Finnel: "Hey, watch what you're saying!"

"Hey! Be quiet! You wanna Dive or not!? If you're gonna do it, then just do it. Stop chitchatting!" The Dive shopkeeper yelled irritatingly. Things weren't exactly going well and they hadn't even started yet.

Aoto & Finnel: Y-yes, sir!"

Yosuke: "... But... I didn't say anything..."

"Tch, what troublesome rascals..." The Dive Shopkeeper said, annoyingly.

"... What a rude shopkeeper..." Aoto whispered in replied.

Dive Shopkeeper: Nah!?

Aoto: "I didn't say anything!"

"Luphan, continue with the explanation." Tatsumi asked, getting back on subject.

"As I told you earlier, Diving is an act of going into a Reyvateil's mind and enhancing her Song Magic. In order to sing strong Song Magic, she has to have abundant mindfulness." Luphan explained. "In other words, she must train her spirit. So, by overcoming the upcoming ordeals, her Songs will grow stronger and stronger. Please make sure to combine both your minds and bodies into one..."

"I'm giving you my sacred Diving virginity. Don't blow it, okay!?" Finnel said to Yosuke, but after the explanation, he pondered in deep thought. "Yosuke?"

_"So... I'm entering a reyvateil's mind..."_ Yosuke thought. When he thought about it, he recall the investigation last year and thought this diving is somehow familiar to the Midnight Channel. "So, let me put it this way, I'm technically entering her mind that is filled with... her memories and feelings? Is that right?" He asked.

"Ah... Yes you're correct." Luphan answered.

"Then... I... think I know how it works..." Yosuke said. _"I just hope it's the same thing..."_ He thought.

Aoto, Tatsumi, and Luphan was amazed how Yosuke took this situation easily, especially Finnel.

"Alright already, if you're a man, just stop whining and peel off your skin! You, too! Don't hesitate at the last moment! Make up your mind!

Finnel: "Y-yes, sir!"

Yosuke: O-okay, then...!"

So they went into their pods and started the dive sequence. Everyone else were waiting diligently.

"Alright, once Finnel's song magic get stronger we'll be able to get to Saki!" Aoto stated.

"True, but even Yosuke is still defenseless, maybe you should make him a weapon while he's busy?" Tatsumi suggested.

Aoto: "... Yeah, what the heck."

As Aoto agreed they were about to leave until Teddie enters the Dive Shop. "I was wondering where you guys were!" He exclaimed as he walks inside with his bear costume. Funny thing, none of the guys didn't know who he is.

Tatsumi: "What the!?"

Aoto: "Is that... S-Soma!? Why is she here!?"

"Huh? W-wait! It's me! Teddie!" Teddie responded.

Luphan: "Teddie? Yosuke's friend?"

They all remembered what Yosuke said, Teddie wears a bear costume.

Aoto: "Oh, you're that Teddie..."

"Yes!" Teddie confirmed. "Anyways, I'm ready to go whenever you guys are ready!"

"I'm afraid we're going to wait for a while, Yosuke and Finnel are in a middle of Diving together." Luphan reminding them.

Teddie was looking around for them both but nowhere to be seen. But he started to thinks that what Luphan mentioned by 'Diving' is like, he pretty much thought it was something else. "Diving...? *gasp* Oh My God!" Teddie squealed. "Are... are they... mating with each other!?"

They all thought about it for two seconds and was just as shock when Yosuke said something like that. Tatsumi and Luphan were disappointed, while Aoto was laughing his socks off.

Luphan: "Are you serious...?"

Tatsumi: "Looks like we're gonna have to explain it to him too..."

* * *

**Dive Sequence Activation, Finnel's Cosmosphere, Level 1:**

**Initiate**

Yosuke opened his eyes and notice how creepy this place looked, which includes the huge eye in the background, staring down on the area. "So, this place is the Cosmosphere? Then again... I probably seen worse..." He wondered as he walked off the Stonehenge.

?: "Not surprised? This setting is specifically for this world, you know?"

"Whoa, what... huh?" Yosuke jump from surprised as he turned around and he sees a half-naked, cat-like fairy he saw a few days ago. Only this time, it wore an eye-patch. "Hey, I've seen you somewhere...!"

"I'm Momoko, Finnel's Mind Guardian. Pleased to meet you." The Mind Guardian greeted herself.

"Mind Guardian...? Is it like she made you in her mind or something?" Yosuke wondered.

"Kind of..." Momoko replied. "Mind Guardians are more like... the Soulspace Ownwer's assistant."

"Oh... that's kinda cool..." Yosuke commented. "But in any case, your Finnel's friend, right? I'm Yosuke Hanamura, if you asked.

"Hanamura...?" Momoko said repeating that name, suspiciously. "Have I heard that name before...?" A moment's pause and Momoko returned to the topic at hand. "Oh, well. The pleasure is all mine."

At first Yosuke was wondering what was up with that break in the conversation but shrugged it off. "Okay... By the way, where's Finnel?" He asked

"I don't know. Maybe she's crying a river around here? That's where I usually find her." Momoko replied.

Yosuke: "... Uh-huh..."

* * *

**Level 1 area: Agony**

Yosuke follow a path where Momoko was leading him eventually found a platform filled with... thumbtacks.

"Whoa, what's going on? Why's there thumbtacks all over the place? I can hardly walk..." Yosuke complained.

Finnel: "Y-Yosuke!"

Yosuke notices Finnel in front of him, although she's surrounded, trapped by all the thumbtacks laid around her.

"Finnel? Hey, why are you standing in the middle of the thumbtacks? And how did get you get trapped there, anyways?" Yosuke questioned Finnel.

Seeing how panic Finnel was, she didn't answered Yosuke's question. "Please, help me!"

"Ah... Hold on a sec! I'll be right there!" Yosuke said out to Finnel. "Now, how do I get over there...?"

Momoko: "Why don't you just step on 'em?"

Yosuke: "What!? H-hell no! It'll hurt!"

"Hmhm. Are you sure about that? Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Momoko suggested, smirking.

"Eff that! Those are thumbtacks we're talking about!" Yosuke barking at the Mind Guardian.

Finnel: "Yosuke, help me out, quick!"

"I know, I know, hang on!" Yosuke said to Finnel. "What should I do…? ... _If walking over thumbtacks was going to be a problem... I probably wouldn't __have dive anymore..." _He thought. But he gave it a thought. Dive shops were suppose to have certain safety issues, so the last thing he was thinking of doing was to jump on the thumbtacks. "Okay, gotta man up... Alright, I'll jump on them! But if this hurts, it's not going be pretty!" He stated.

Momoko: "That's if it hurts, right? I also didn't say jump... And he's going for it."

"I'm gonna Diiiiieeee!" Yosuke yelled, panicking as he did a running jump, stomping on the thumbtacks. It should've hurt horribly, but Yosuke didn't feel any pain on his feet. "Huh... Oh, hey, it doesn't hurt at all. Is this some illusion?"

Momoko: "See? I told you."

"Hey, Finnel! These thumbtacks are just an illusion! They're not real!" Yosuke said.

"Not to me! I stepped on them earlier, and they hurt!" Finnel replied.

"Really? Alright, I'll pick you up, then." Yosuke responded as he walked towards her.

Finnel: "T-thank you..."

"Geez, how clumsy are you, anyways?" Yosuke wondered. "First off, you're in the middle of a thumbtack field... Aren't you supposed to be free in your Cosmosphere?" He asked.

"No. This Is my Cosmospshere, but there's no freedom for me." Finnel stated.

"... I don't get it... This is a reflection of your mind, right? I was thinking you could change it however you want." Yosuke asked.

"Umm... yes and not really. That's not quite how it works..." Finnel replied.

"I see... I guess a single person's mind can be be weird..." Yosuke commented. He then gazed at the giant eye staring down at them. "Anyways, what's up the giant eye? It gives me the creeps..."

"... I don't know. It's been watching me for as long as I can remember." Finnel downheartedly answered.

Yosuke looked around after he heard Finnel's reply. The area looks like a dungeon. "Did... you do something bad for this to happened? I mean... this dungeon, the thumbtacks, and the chains... It's like you're being punished." He said, scanning around.

"No! I don't even know what's really going on here..." Finnel responded, as she, too, was confused.

"Hmm... I guess I can't complain... Well, there's no reason to linger around, right? Let's go" He said after he process his thoughts.

"But the thumbtacks..." She quoted. but then, her stomach growled. "... And I haven't eaten anything. I... feel dizzy...

Yosuke: "... Then I'll carry you out."

"... That's impossible... you can't even hold me..." Finnel said.

"You can't be serious..." Yosuke replied. As he was going to grab her hand, his hand went through hers. "What the- What the heck's going on here!?

Finnel: "I don't know..."

"Geez... this is getting a lot more complex..." He thought out loud. Then he thought, maybe her Mind Guardian could help. "Hey Momoko! I need your help!"

"My, my, aren't you a bit bossy?!" Momoko complained in a positive attitude, as she flew around Yosuke. "Well, since you're a guest here, I think I can let it slide... So what do you want?"

"I can't touch Finnel, what's up with that?" Yosuke asked.

"You want to touch her body? You pervert...!" Momoko exclaimed, snickering.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Yosuke aggravatingly denied.

"Oh, Okay, but seriously, touching has been banned here, not allowed. That's the law of this world. Like... you know how during a play or a movie? The audience can't touch the actresses, right?" Momoko explained, ending with a smirk, giggling.

Yosuke was not amused whereas Finnel's stomach was still growling. "Hey Yosuke, I'm starving..." Finnel reminding him.

"I know, wait here. I'll go find you something to eat." Yosuke replied, wincing.

Finnel: "Thanks...

Yosuke was getting more confused at what was going on. _"Damn, this place is far more complex than a victim's in the midnight channel..."_ He thought, comparing it to a Reyvateil's cosmosphere, as he walked away. "I don't understand how this works... this is Finnel's mind, right? Couldn't her problems be a little more straight forward?" He wondered.

"I wonder..." Momoko implied as she is floating around Yosuke. "This world is mysterious. Hmhmhm... that's why Cosmospheres are so fun! Enigmatic realms that reside within the mind! The mysteries of the human soul! That what it really is."

"No kidding." Yosuke agreed, but when he stares at Momoko, he thought that she's definitely belongs here, too. "... Hey, you're a part of this enigma, too. So... why don't you release Finnel from her cage? Isn't it cruel to leave her in that state?."

Momoko: "Oh, that's not cruel at all. That's because she asked for that."

Yosuke: "What? No way! She hasn't even eaten anything."

"That's what she wants. I know it sounds like a lie, but it's the truth." Momoko added. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Yosuke: "... Yeah, we'll see about that..."

* * *

**Level 1 area: Purgatory**

"... thumbtacks, chains, and now a cage... what next...?" Yosuke said, but he sees something in the cage. It seemed he managed to track some food down, that's inside the cage. "... Is that... a Beef bowl? What's it doing here?" He saw a bowl that's filled with a lot of meat filled above its rims. Yosuke's stomach started to growl, too. "I am kinda hungry..." Yosuke checked the iron bars of the cage and they are quite sturdy.

"So you found some food." Momoko said from a distance. "What will you do..."

Annoyed upon hearing Momoko's rantings, Yosuke decides to get cocky. "Of course, it's obviously never this easy... Then it's time for some 'persona' magic!" He exclaimed, as he lift up his left hand. "Let's go, Jiraya!" He attempted to called forth his persona, but not avail. Even his tarot card didn't appeared. "Uhh... Orpheus!" He tried to call out his other persona with his right hand, but still, no avail. _"... C-crap... What's going on...!?"_ He thought.

"Ohh... looks like you're in a bind..." Said Momoko, giggling.

Yosuke ponder what he should do, the bowl is right in front of them. _"Agh... I guess my personae's out of the question... If I could just get through these bars...__"_ He thought but realized Momoko was small enough. "Hey, Momoko! C'mon out here!"

"Hey now. Just who do you think you are?" Momoko retorted.

"You can fit between these bars, right? Can you get me that bowl of meat in there?" Yosuke requested.

Momoko: "I can, but you won't be able to eat it."

"... I know that. I'm just going to bring it to Finnel." Yosuke replied.

"Then, I won't do it." Said Momoko, shooting his request down.

Yosuke: "What? Why?!"

"If she gets to eat right away, it won't be any fun. Right?" Momoko responded cheerfully.

Yosuke twitched from how abrasive Momoko can be to Finnel. "Fun...? Hey, aren't you Finnel's friend?"

Momoko: "Hmhmhmm. Of course."

Yosuke: "...*sigh* Forget it. I'll do it myself."

Yosuke wondered off in search for help in this blacked-out cosmosphere.

"Good luck. I'll be watching you with a big ol' smile~." Momoko cheering for Yosuke while following him at a distance .

Yosuke: _"Ignore, ignore, ignore..."_

* * *

**Level 1 area: Shackles**_  
_

He arrived in another area which was empty as to its atmosphere... empty.

"Hm... nothing here... Huh?" As Yosuke scoped the area, he notices something shaking in the shackle's cuffs. "!? _Is something shackled up?"_ He takes a closer look and what sees is a fairy with doll-sized clothing, strapped in tight. "... Hey, you okay?" He asked as he took a knee.

"Ah!" The strange fairy looked up to Yosuke with gazing eyes. "Who're you, sir?" The fairy asked.

"I'm Yosuke... What are you…a fairy?" He asked.

"I'm Ternita. A Hyuma that resides in this world. Sure, I guess a fairy isn't that inaccurate." Said Ternita, re-correcting her statement.

"A... Hyuma…? _Well, that's new..."_ He pondered.

"A 'resident of this world' is more accurate." Momoko explained as she flew in. "Hyumas are the embodiments of Finnel's emotions and phobias."

Ternita: "Nice to meet you, Yosuke. Are you an outlander?"

Yosuke: "Well, I'm not from here..."

Ternita: "Please! Can you unbind me? Residents of this world can't unlock these bindings. Please do this favor for me, sir!"

"Alright, I'll unlock them, but you'll have to do me a favor in return." Yosuke replied as he started to mess around with the lock. "Do that and we'll be even, okay?

"With incredible pleasure!" Ternita yelled out, suggestively.

Yosuke didn't quite catch that. "Uh, D-did I hear that correctly?" He reminded himself, but shrugged it off and focused on the shackle. "Uh... Anyways, one moment..." He said while pulling the shackles apart. He was lucky enough, that shackles were so rusted it broke off with a little strength. "Alright, you're free!" He said, while recovering. It was hard on him.

Ternita: "Ahhh, thanks so much."

Yosuke: "Okay. So... uhh..."

"As I promised, I'll do ANYTHING. Please give me a command, Master!" Ternita begged like crazy, as she latched herself on Yosuke's arm. "Ahhhh, M-my heart's racing... Ohmigosh... I can barely hold it..."

This situation is making Yosuke ultimately uncomfortable. "Hey, hey hey! W-what're you doing!?" Yosuke was all confused as well as fluster from all the indecency from Ternita and tried to shake her off. Moments later, He grabbed Ternita with his other hand and returned to the subject. "H-Hey! Pay attention!" Yosuke commanded. Ternita calmed down and behaved as ordered. "Okay, now. Can you help me take food out of the cage?" He requested.

Unfazed by the order Ternita corrected Yosuke "... 'Can you help me?' That's no good. You should say, 'Grab the food, idiot!' Otherwise, I'll get turned off. Try it! Ohh, I'm so excited!"

"What? Why're you correcting me?" Yosuke asked but Ternita didn't listen. Although, being the son's manager, Yosuke did manage to acquire authority traits, years back. "Uh... Okay then... Head to the cage and bring the food back to me! I'm ordering you, Damned Fairy!"

"Y-yes, sir! I'm so honored to serve you! Master, I'll go to the prison right away!" Ternita confirmed euphorically as she flew off.

Yosuke simply stood there as he was in awe, by how the creepy hyuma acted so masochistically. "Okay... what the hell was that?" He wonder with a troubled look.

"Oh, Hyumas are the personifications of their owner's personality. So, most of them displays pretty extreme behaviors." Momoko explained. "In other words, Finnel shares a characteristic with Ternita."

"Finnel acts like her? I've never seen her act like that, before..." Yosuke said with a question mark appearing on his head.

"Naturally. Not all of them are apparent. Most characteristics are hidden deep within her mind." Momoko continued. "Her true feelings, which fail to reach the surface, become a myriad of Hyumas, scattered all throughout her Soulspace."

_"So these Hyumas are like pieces of shadows, our repressed feelings and emotions?"_ He thought, deeply "Okay... I think I'm starting to get it..."

Momoko started to giggle. "Isn't it fun to find them one at a time? I hope you see many embarrassing sides of her.

"I seriously hope not..." Yosuke replied, sweat dropping, as they followed suit for Ternita.

* * *

**Level 1 area: Purgatory**

They returned to the cage the dish sitting around.

"So, you wanted me to get the bowl of beef out of that cage, right?" Ternita asked.

Yosuke: "Yeah. Can you get it for me?"

"Very well! I'm going in!" Ternita notified them as she flew into the cage and grabbed the bowl. "I'm back!" She said bringing the bowl out.

"Awesome. Great job, Ternita." Yosuke said complimenting Ternita.

Ternita: "Hehehe. Thanks. I'm flattered."

"Okay, let's take this food over to Finnel. She's famished." Yosuke said as they left the area with the cage.

* * *

**Level 1 area: Agony**

"Finnel? Hey, Finnel! Are you still breathing?" Yosuke calling out to Finnel.

"Yosuke... I'm starving... I don't know... how much longer I can last. Said Finnel sounding depraved

Whoa, that doesn't sound good..." Said Yosuke showing concern."Anyways, I got some food for you! Delivery!

"R-really!?" Finnel responded with joy

Ternita: "Sir Yosuke, you want me to give this food to this lowly woman, right?"

Ternita's directive sounded kinda off to Yosuke. "Uh, yeah...?"

Ternita: "Then, here..."

Finnel gazed at the bowl that Ternita gave her. "Wow! It looks so yummy! I'll eat it-…!" But out of nowhere, Momoko flew in hitting Finnel in the arm and dropping the bowl out of her hands. "... What?"

"Wha- Hey, Momoko, what gives!?" Said Yosuke yelling at the flying menace.

"Well, you know... it wouldn't be any fun if she got to eat it so easily." Said Momoko with an inscrutable expression. "Alright, now what are you going to do? Hmhmhm..."

Finnel: "Oh no..."

"Hey! I thought you were Finnel's friend. Why would you do that!?" Yosuke said, retorting at Momoko.

"Well, that's a silly question. It's time for Ms. Momoko's special lesson of the day. Listen up, okay? Mind Guardians are the most precious things and memories their master has." Momoko explained. "In short, the Mind Guardian is a guardian who is the closest being to their master. Isn't that right, you didn't hold onto the dish carefully, all that food was wasted."

"Y-yes, ma'am... You're absolutely right!" Finnel deliriously obeyed.

"Yosuke brought it to you, but you ruined it." Momoko added.

Finnel: "I'm sorry..."

"... But you're the one who made her drop it!" Yosuke pinpointed.

"It's all my fault. I'll eat it all. Hmm.,," Finnel redirected as she started to eat off the floor.

A rediculous scene was playing right in front of Yosuke. Digusted, he intent on stopping it from getting more worst. "Ugh... Stop! Stop, don't just eat it off the ground! Look, I'll find you a new dish, okay?"

"No, you don't have to... The food you brought me is delicious... Ah!" Finnel was interrupted by Momoko who was pulling on her small pigtails.

"Who said you were allowed to talk to him as if he was a friend? You're being way too rude to Sir Yosuke, don't you think?"

"Y-yes, I was an impertinent wench! Sir Yosuke, this is delicious. I'll eat it all. Please forgive my insolence!" Said Finnel in a awkward position, continuing to eat off the ground.

Momoko: "See, you can do it."

"Tch, to hell with that!" Yosuke retorted. "Finnel, stop eating like that!" He yelled, kicking the bowl away.

Finnel: "B-but..."

"I'm serious, if you're hungry, I'll get you more food. If Momoko starts to cause trouble, I'll swat her away." Yosuke stated. He glared at Momoko for a bit.

Finnel: "Yosuke..."

We're partners, I got your back!" Yosuke said, with a winking expression.

"Th-thank... you..." Finnel wimpered and started to cry.

Yosuke: "Finnel..."

"Okay..." Finnel started to wipe her tears. "I was always alone... always being bullied. I was so lonely..."

"I think I told you before, you can always talk to me, your friends, too." Yosuke mentioned. "Besides, it's better than being alone..." He said, thinking back he remembers his shadow said something like that.

"Y-yeah, I'll remembered that." Finnel confirmed.

Yosuke is starting to feel a faint bond forming between him and Finnel. Just then, all so suddenly, a sound of glass shattering and everything flashed before Yosuke's eyes. "Huh?" All Yosuke could see was gray and frozen, until he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

_**Thou art I... And I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

After the voice faded, everything flash again and everything returned to color. This still left Yosuke confused. _"Okay... what just happened..."_ He thought. After that, he felt a sudden wind blow behind him. He turned around, and saw the stonehenge flashing at a distance. "Whoa, what's going on!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

Momoko gave a look at it and noticed right away. "Oh, it's a Paradigm Shift."

Yosuke: "A Paradigm Shift?"

"You don't know anything, do you? Alright, Ms. Momoko will teach you another lesson." She explained. "A Paradigm Shift happens when Finnel opens herself up to you. When she thinks it's okay to show you more of her true self, a Paradigm Shift short, she's ready to show you a more embarrassing side of herself! Do you get it?

"I guess..." Yosuke pondered.

"Oh, I know you're really interested in seeing more embarrassing sides of Finnel." Momoko said as she rolled her eyes at Yosuke.

A little moment later, Yosuke started to blush slightly. "... It's not a problem, is it?"

"Hmhm, how frank. I like that. Plus, by going through Paradigm Shifts, you can go deeper into her mind." Momoko added. "By doing that, you can gain more powerful Hyumas. The Paradigm Shift is always the key to boosting her up."

"I... see..." Yosuke said, amazed. "I guess it can't be helped, then..."

"That's right. You have no choice." Momoko said, cheerfully with sarcasm.

Annoyed by Momoko, he happens to remember something earlier, about her. "... Hey. Hey, wait a minute! I still haven't forgive you from the way you treated Finnel! That's not cool!" He retorted.

"Oh, really? It sure seems natural of you to get the wrong idea. I think I'll enjoy this role of the villain. Later gator~!" Momoko said fluidly as she flew off into the darkness.

"Hey, wait. Get back here!" Yosuke barked at Momoko, but their was no avail as she disappeared. The one thing he can think about her was something frustrating. _"... Bitch..."_

"Yosuke." Finnel called to him as she walked up to him.

"Finnel? Hey." Yosuke attempted to greet her. "So, are you feeling better, now?

Finnel: "Yeah. You're going to the Stonehenge, right? I'll go with you."

"Alright, let's go then." Yosuke agreed as they both made their way to their destination together.

* * *

**Level 1 area: the Stonehenge**

They both arrived at the stonehenge, Yosuke especially, where this whole event started, that was shining bright.

"Wow, it's so bright!" Yosuke commented, blocking the beam of light from his eyes.

"I heard that if you enter the light, you'll move into a deeper layer of my mind. It's my first time, so I'm a little excited... and a little nervous." Finnel explained, blocking the brightness as well. "Did you also know, Yosuke, that each time you enter a deeper level, the world grows more and more extreme and hostile?

"Even more!?" Yosuke exclaimed. "Damn, looks like I'll have to prepare for the worst, don't I?"

"... Sort of, You'll save me again, right?" Said Finnel, smiling.

Yosuke: "No problem, let's go!"

They both walked into the light together and that was that.

**Dive Sequence, Finnel's Cosmosphere, Level 1:**

**Complete**

* * *

**Eternus Shaft, Dive Shop**

Aoto, Teddie, Tatsumi, and Luphan were all having a nice conversation while they wait for Yosuke and Finnel's dive to be finished.

Aoto: "I still don't think fighting in a costume is the greatest idea..."

"Grr...! I'm telling you! This bear is not making any beary hilarious jokes. I'm telling you!" Teddie replied.

"I just hope you don't become a drag, that would be so boo." Tatsumi commented.

Dive Shopkeepeer: "Hey, shaddap already, their finishing up!"

As all four turned to the pods, Yosuke and Finnel both got out of it and came up to the rest of the group.

Teddie: "Yosuke! Filly-chan! Your both okay!"

Yosuke: "Whoa, Teddie?"

"I was so beary worried, I thought you both were gonna sleep forever.." Teddie said as he started to shed... tears?

Finnel: "Teddie..."

"No way! You assumed that they were hitting it off!" Aoto remark. "I can't believe you both didn't know what dive is like!"

And everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Then... How long were we in the dive machine?" Yosuke asked.

Teddie: " Thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes? That long? It was like... More over than one hour!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Tatsumi: "You were in the Reyvateil's Cosmosphere, of course the time can be entirely different in there ."

"I... see..." Yosuke said, speechless.

Luphan came up to them, especially to Finnel. "Finnel, do you feel anything new inside your mind?" He asked.

"Uh... This mysterious feeling..." Finnel gave a moment to think what to say. "I feel like a new melody has just come into existence in my mind." She stated.

"Congratulations! I think you've caught a Hyuma." Luphan smiled.

Teddie: "What's a... Hyuma?"

Hyumas are... like... uhh... fairies. I met one while I was Diving." Yosuke answered.

Hyumas are pieces of her mind that are necessary for enhancing her Song Magic. By using Hyumas, you can make Song Magic stronger." Luphan explained. "That's the name of the game. Now that you've enhanced your Song Magic, let's head for our destination."

They all agreed. Before anything else, Aoto wanted to include something. "That's right! Yosuke, you needed a weapon, right? Here..." He said, handing Yosuke a pair of sheathed weapons. "Teddie said to make an extra one because it fits your style or something."

"Wow, you really went all out, Aoto." Yosuke commented as he drew the blades and examined them both. The were thin, single-edge, two-feet short, and light enough. He then swung away at a space and danced around with the blade with his style of fighting.

Tatsumi: "I never imagined him an acrobat..."

Teddie: "That's Yosuke's fighting style, other than his persona, he can send his enemies flying away!"

Aoto: "So he can move everywhere? Now that's something..."

Luphan: "... We should get moving. Time is now at the essence."

Aoto: "Alright! Let's go"

"Huh, oh, coming!" Yosuke added as placed his blades in its scabbard and fasten the belt on his waists, outside his school uniform, as they walked out of the Dive Shop.

Tatsumi and Finnel were the last ones and just now, Finnel notice how quiet he is when he sees Finnel and Yosuke diving so well.

Finnel: "What's wrong, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi: "Well, you seemed pretty hostile, but you're actually pretty compatible with him, personality wise."

Finnel: "Who are you talking about?"

Tatsumi: "Yosuke."

Finnel: "What…!? Wh-why is that!?"

Tatsumi: "Because despite your attitude, you've accepted him into your Cosmosphere.

Finnel: "Th-that's only because in order to tag along with you guys, I have to be able to use strong Song Magic…"

"But Yosuke unlocked Hyuma and completed a dive level without any problems. Doesn't that mean you two are compatible?"

"N-not necessarily! It's just…Well, you know, I…I wanna be able to use superb Song Magic, too... That's only natural, right?" Finnel explained. "So, it's not about our compatibility or anything... I swear."

Tatsumi: "Oh, is that right?"

Finnel: "O-of course."

Tatsumi: "Well, but at least it's obvious that you like him enough to let him stay in your Cosmosphere."

"I said, that's not true." Finnel said with a tsundere expression.

* * *

**Waterforest Square**

They all are well intent on journeying to Fallen Heaven Peak. Before that...

* * *

Skit topic: Finnel's level 1 Cosmosphere

Finnel: "I heard you caused a Paradigm Shift in my Cosmosphere, Yosuke!"

Yosuke: "Y-Yeah..."

Finnel: "What's wrong? Were you traumatized by the experience?"

Yosuke: "Huh!? Uh... no. That's not it... in the Cosmosphere, you..."

Finnel: "! S-stop! Don't say it! Don't talk about what happened in the Cosmosphere!

Yosuke: "Oh... you sure?"

Finnel: "Yes! Well, you haven't seen much because that was only the first Paradigm Shift, right? Maybe you can tell me about the first one after you achieve the second Paradigm Shift..."

Yosuke: "Uh... Yeah, maybe next time...!_ ...Oh god, she's better off not knowing..._"_  
_

* * *

They were about to embark off from Eternus Shaft, Tatsumi wanted to talk to his allies for a second. "Luphan, can you give a sec?" He asked.

"Very well, but please hurry." Luphan replied, as he walked a distance.

Aoto: "What's up, Tats?"

***Speculation**

Tatsumi was concern for Yosuke, especially Teddie. "Teddie, you can use a persona, too, right?"

"Huh? Of course! Kintoki-Douji at your service!" Teddie replied cheerfully.

"I see... Guys, don't use your persona, then." Tatsumi requested.

Teddie: "Huh...?"

Yosuke: "Why not, Tatsumi?"

"Because, you guys ever thought that regular humans can't do what you guys can. We're going into a situation that one side could use your guy's strength." Tatsumi explained.

Yosuke and Teddie felt disappointed from the true fact.

"... Damn... We've been relying on our persona for some time..." Said Yosuke.

Teddie: "They're basically our other selves..."

"Other self...?" Finnel said out loud. "Well... When I met Yosuke, I did saw his persona, that... 'Disco Ninja Frog?' It did looked weird..."

"Oh, come on..." Yosuke said, as he sweat dropped.

"... Same here." Aoto followed. "If you guys can't use them, then we'll give you hand."

Yosuke: "You'll do that for us?"

"Just make sure you guys help us, too, square deal?" Tatsumi added.

Yosuke: "Alright... I got no objections."

Teddie: "Okay..."

Yosuke: "But just make sure, we'll only use it as a last resort. If something goes bad, then we will have to use it."

Aoto: "No problem!"

They all agree and rendezvous with Luphan. The fight that they'll dive into will be more serious since Yosuke and Teddie agreed not to use their persona. Will they be able to find their way back home?

* * *

(elsewhere) **Fallen Heaven Peak**

A lot of arm soldiers and civilians were in a tense situation.**  
**

"No! We're gonna be cleansed!"

"Dammit, where's the Reverend when we need him!"

"H-Hey! Why don't we get purified! We can be save!"

As they all panic and ran around, they're pretty much ignoring the big guy with white-dyed hair. "Geez... the hell's going on...?" The tall teenager wonder.

Then a soldier notices him since he need help. "Hey, Kanji, what are you doing!? Don't just stand there, give us a han- *explosion*" An explosion occurred from the outside, causing stalactites to fall. It seems something is attacking the mountain outside the village.

Kanji, even for him, started to react to the problems around him. "Tch, What the Hell!?" He grunted, as he grabbed his shield. "Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but be amazed! Yosuke's first time! ... I mean 'Dive'. **

**Seeing something that's not of this world? That is kinda scary... But not really new.**

**Hm... Who is this... Kanji...? Do stay tune!**

**Speculation - Shoji Meguro**


End file.
